


In The off Hours

by konix



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Issues, Friendship, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 75,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konix/pseuds/konix
Summary: Hilary knows what she wants: 1. Notable job 2. Beautiful home 3. Gorgeous, loving boyfriend. Basically, she wants it all. What she has is a job, an apartment, and a gorgeous...man she meets in the elevators occasionally. They don’t speak – ever – but that hasn’t stopped her from telling her cousin they are dating.KaiHil Fake Dating AU
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Tachibana Hiromi | Hilary Tachibana
Comments: 87
Kudos: 18





	1. You don't need an S.O. but one does come in handy

Another night spent being the last person in the office, I sigh, rocking back in my office chair, a warm cup of tea pressed to my lips as I examine the spreadsheet in front of me. Everything looked perfect, but is it really? 

Almost perfect won't get me noticed. 

The lights dim over the cubicles. 

“Ryu!” I shout, exasperated. 

“Go home, Hilary!” 

I know he means the best but I can’t deal with this man. He is always telling me I’ll waste my life working in this office if I don’t learn to leave when the day is done. Doesn’t he know that these are the years for me to set myself apart from all my peers who check out at end of the day – and often even before that? 

Some of them never check-in. Mentally, that is. 

But, he's right. It is late anyway, and I am nearly sure my work is perfect. With nothing else to do, I turn my computer off and dump out the rest of my cup, rinsing it clean and putting it away. The office is quiet in the late hours, nobody but me and Ryu, with his squeaky trash cart to make any noise. 

Gathering my things, I turn my desk lamp off, kiss my office plant goodnight, and head toward the elevators. On the way, I pass Ryu mopping the marble floors so that they shine. 

He stops to let me pass, the ever-present look of disapproval on his narrow face. “These wrinkles represent wisdom, dudette. I’ll tell you what I tell my grandson: do not regret what has been done.” 

I playfully consider his words, tapping my finger to my chin. “Hmm. What about the one that says tomorrow’s battle is won during today’s practice?” 

“You ain’t going to be winning any battles going to bed at an indecent hour!” 

I roll my eyes. “Good night,” 

“Good night is right,” he chuckles, before muttering under his breath, “Workaholic.” 

“Be careful or I’ll report you to HR.” 

“And tell them what, that I look out for your health?” He laughs heartily and then swings his broom around like a sword so that it points straight at my forehead. I’ve known him long enough to know that he has full control and so the effect is lost on me. “They’ll probably reward me. Your overtime must be killing them.” 

“Hardly,” I huff. I wonder if they are even aware of the amount of time I spend in my tiny cubical. 

The elevator doors open and I step forward only to freeze for a moment in surprise. 

It was him: The Man from Upstairs. 

Standing tall in a dark suit, briefcase at his side, dark eyes focused on his phone. He looks up only briefly to check the reason his ride was interrupted. 

I smile, stepping further in so that the doors can close. “Good evening again,” I say cheerfully as if it weren’t nearing midnight. 

He doesn't answer. He never has. The only thing he ever does is scroll through his phone. Sometimes he doesn't do anything at all, and instead stands there with his eyes closed like a statue, leaning against the elevator wall. 

I try to force my gaze to the ground but it keeps drifting up to watch his image in the shiny reflection. He really does have a captivating air about him, something that commands attention. 

The only business that is above our offices is Hiwatari Enterprise, a company that is involved in everything from military tech to children’s games. I wonder what he does for them that require him to be there so late. These offices aren’t the head offices, just a local hub. And judging by the quality of his suit, he isn't a paper-pusher like me. He is definitely important, whatever he does. 

The entirety of the ride is silent until we reach the first floor. When the doors open, he stands back, allowing me to leave first. As gentlemanly as it is, I always feel so self-conscious walking in front of him. Is my hair still voluminous or does it look like a rat’s nest? Considering how much I ran my hands through it during the day, it probably looks horribly stringy. 

I hope my skirt looks good at least. I like how I look in red, but sometimes I think it makes my hips look too big. Like noticeably big. Does it look like I am begging for attention? I probably look garish under the bright lights of the lobby after a fourteen-hour day. 

Oh well, nothing I could do about it now. 

I stand inside the lobby, scheduling for a rideshare while the Man from Upstairs goes directly outside and steps into the sleek, dark car that is already waiting for him. 

What a life, I sigh. What a life to have expensive suits that always look good no matter what time of day it is, and to always have a driver waiting for you. He's probably going to a modern home, decorated by a famous designer. Or to have dinner in an upscale restaurant where he’ll eat a perfect dish prepared especially for him. 

My mouth watered at the idea of his potential meal. I have leftovers at home. Well, I have a bowl of rice and some steamed veggies waiting for me. Not exactly a gourmet dinner. But do I even want to do the dishes? 

When I finally get through my front door, I am too tired to even think of eating. Stumbling through my cramped apartment toward the bathroom, shedding my clothing as I go, I tell myself I’ll feel hungry after I am comfortable and clean. However, fresh from the shower, as soon as I put my pajamas on and lay on my bed, I know I won’t be getting up again, despite the empty feeling in my stomach. 

My limbs ache as I reached over to plug in my phone before turning off the light and snuggling into bed. I’ll have the rice for breakfast, with some eggs. That will be a good meal; probably keep me full all morning and then I can work through lunch. 

~/~/~/~

I have been working for the same company since I graduated from college five years ago. A lot of the people who had been hired at the same time I was hired are long gone, chasing different opportunities as they arose. We always held a going away party for those who left on good terms, and they always promised me we’d stay in touch. But as always, after a few emails and canceled plans for drinks, communication fades and I am left, once again grouped with the new higher brought in to replace them. 

My loyalty has paid off so far. Already, I am at the highest level of my department, and one of the highest-paid in my position. Those two qualities alone should mean I am next in line for a manager position. I have always held a leadership role all through school and this will be no different. 

Besides my high status, a lot of the new kids bring me their questions, and more often than not, I find myself fixing their mistakes. I try to be nice when correcting them, but some seem not to care to learn. It is like they think that someone will always be there to catch them. Predictably, they are always the ones that leave as soon as the clock hits five, as if doing the job correctly came second to... Well, everything else! 

Honestly, though, I envy them a little. I work extremely hard but aren’t we all still in the same department? I am paid more but in the eyes of the higher-ups, but there isn’t much of a difference between me and anyone else in my division. Sometimes it seems like they don't even recognize my name. 

It certainly isn’t where I was hoping to be five years after graduating. I stand-by as those who matter gather behind glass doors for important, secret meetings. But if I worked hard enough, someday I will be privy to those meetings. 

A voice deep inside echoes a private doubt. I turn back to my computer screen, burying myself in my work to drown it out. It's the only thing that works. 

Hours later, I take my short, company-mandated break. Like always, I open my personal email to clear out the junk and make sure I am not missing an appointment or a sale opportunity. As I scroll, a new notification pops up on my calendar. 

A baby shower? 

For Emily? 

Emily and Michael are already having a baby? They have only been married for a year. 

Attached to the email is a picture of Emily. Her red hair falls around her shoulders as she stands to the side to show off the slight bump now appearing over her normally flat stomach, toned from years playing tennis. 

My heart drops. Emily is only a year older than me, but ever since we were children, it felt like she was miles ahead. If I got an award, she got three. I got a boyfriend, she won Prom Queen. And the science fair. And Valedictorian. 

I get a job at my dream company right out of college, she gets a promotion and starts dating a professional baseball player. 

Nothing I did could ever compare to her accomplishments. She always said it wasn’t a competition, but that is because she's winning. 

Clearly. 

I stare at the button to RSVP to her party. Of course, it's months away, Emily being the planner she is. I should say yes, it's what's expected. I’ll also be expected to bring a spectacular gift. Possibly even show up early to help set up. 

I decline the invitation. 

My finger had moved without me even thinking about it. I stare at the screen, which had submitted my answer. Immediately, I can hear the family and their endless guilt. But for a moment, I am so free from their weighty responsibility. 

My phone buzzes. 

Well, that didn’t last long. 

Sure enough, it's Emily. Might as well get it over with. 

I answered cheerfully as if I don’t know why she's calling. After the customary greetings and check-ins, she finally gets around to her problem. 

“I noticed you declined the invitation,” she says. If there is one quality to commend Emily on it is that she doesn't try to sound sweet if she doesn't want to. She's curious but a little peeved. “I was just wondering if that was a mistake and if I should mark you as attending?” 

“Oh, um,” I hum. 

“I guess it won’t really matter if you showed up without notice. It’d be just you anyway,” 

I brake. 

“Actually, it wasn’t a mistake. I already have plans for then,” 

There is a pause. “How?” 

“It’s...my anniversary.” 

What? 

“What? You’re dating someone?” 

“Yep,” 

“Who? For how long?” 

“Just a guy,” Could I be vaguer? “It’s new.” 

“And you’re already planning an anniversary?” I could hear the disbelief in her voice. 

“Well, it’s new but it feels serious. I really think this could be something,” 

“Aren’t you hopeful,” 

That stings. “Is there a reason I shouldn’t be?” 

Emily clears her throat. “Obviously not, Hilary. You’re a catch. I just don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Don’t you worry, I can handle it,” 

“Of course. I was just curious,” 

“Your concern is noted.” 

There are a few tense moments of silence between us. I tap my fingers against my thigh to keep from breaking first. 

“I’m happy,” she finally says. “We can go on double dates now. Michael and I always go with the same people; it can be boring. You’ll have to send me a picture so I can see this guy. Make sure he passes the cousin check.” 

I roll my head back. Of course, she wants a picture! 

“He doesn’t really like cameras, but I’ll try to sneak one for you,” I laugh. 

I’m sure she can hear how fake I sound. It's not like she doesn’t know my voice and I'm not exactly a great liar. 

“Sounds good,” she says, but even that has an edge to it. 

She says her goodbyes after I mention my break ending and I can't get rid of her fast enough. 

I am exhausted the rest of the day and as the offices start clearing out, I think about going home too. One day won’t make a difference. Still, I push on until I am sure all of the work with my name on it is done and perfect before I turn off my computer. 

Ryu will be proud; it's only nine. 

Dragging myself to the elevators, I lean against the wall, looking out the windows to the bright city beyond. From here, it looked like a world from the future, everything made of lights that blink and flash and twinkle. 

The doors open and I am only slightly disappointed to find it empty. To be honest, I don’t want the Man from Upstairs to see me how I am, all despondent. Not that completely drained of energy was any better. 

To my surprise, he is still downstairs in the lobby. Wearing a black suit, he stands off to the side checking his watch. He doesn’t have his briefcase with him and the suit is a little more fancy than usual, so he must be going somewhere other than his normal destination. 

He looks up from his watch and meets my gaze. His stare is so direct and sudden, that I think my neck might snap as I try to look away quickly as though I wasn’t just now gawking at him. 

When my eyes drift back over, he is looking off to the road outside. The sharp, pointed nose does wonders for his side profile, and he also has a strong jaw that would make for a great actor, except that I’ve never seen him make an expression of any kind. But stoic works for models, so maybe that should have been his calling. 

Either way, I enjoy looking at him, and I’m sure millions of others would as well. He is the kind of guy that girls would sellout magazines only for the poster inside. 

My thoughts wander back to Emily. When she said she wanted a picture, I had settled on using one of those websites to create a face so that she couldn’t find him online and call me out. Still, I know no matter what picture I give her she’d find a way to make a comment about it. 

But if I had his picture...what could she possibly comment on – he is perfect. Tall, objectively gorgeous, and successful in whatever it is he does. And in that suit, I could tell her we go on incredible dates where he really spoils me. 

Feeling like a criminal, I slip my phone out of my bag and turn the camera on to face view. I am the last thing I want to see at that moment. Regardless, I swing my camera around like I am looking for the best lighting for a selfie, pretending that it just happened to be in his direction. Then switching out of selfie mode, I zoom in until he is at the center of the screen. 

Up close, he is even better. I malfunction for a moment in utter disbelief that he really is that photogenic. Incredible. 

But time is slipping quickly. I don’t want to get caught, so I press the button to snap the picture. 

In the last second, he turns in my direction. 

And then the flash goes off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a new project I've been working on for a while. I'll be posting here and on ffn under the same username. I'm not entirely sure at the moment how long this will be, but it's easy to say it's going to be a lot longer than I first anticipated. I hope you enjoy. As always, any thoughts you're willing to share are appreciated, but I'm just thankful for the read.
> 
> Updates are on Thursdays. Have a great week. - Konix


	2. Well, well, well. If it isn't the problems I've created for myself...

My heart stops. The face on my screen looks directly at me, eyes narrow and serious. He doesn't look surprised or unhappy, but just as blank as always. I can see the angles of his face clearly, perhaps for the first time.

 _Do something,_ my mind shouts. Automatically, I raise my camera again and take a picture of the wall just above his head. And another picture of the art on the wall behind me. If he asks, I'll say I am just taking pictures of the building I work in for my family.

True enough.

He doesn't ask. Something in the universe decides to spare me and his driver walks in at that moment, apologizing as the Man from Upstairs follows him out and to the car, barely giving me a glance as he passes by.

The car drives off and I feel a huge wave of relief wash over me. Whatever he thought I was doing, it didn't matter enough for him to stop what he was already doing. But who knows, maybe I'll find myself served with a lawsuit in the morning.

My heart stops again at the thought.

All night long, toss and turn, thinking of different scenarios that I could find myself in. There is the lawsuit, for one; I could be fired; my name could be blacklisted. Really, for anyone who works at Hiwatari Enterprises, the possibilities of revenge are endless.

The next day is quiet. I keep my head down and on a swivel. Every noise has me jumping at the thought it could be my boss asking to see me in his office.

I leave by eight. Well past my shift, but still earlier than I usually do.

And the next day, I do the same.

And the day after that.

All week, I leave at different times, just to be random enough that I'm sure I won't see The Man from Upstairs.

I am never served with a lawsuit and my boss doesn't seem to notice my behavior change. Perhaps, I dare to believe, I am safe.

Lying in bed at the end of the week, I let myself feel secure for the first time. I bite my lip as I open the file I had hidden away.

He really is very handsome. Like classically good looking. I stared at his face, lit up from the bright lights of the lobby and clear. I can see in detail his shadowed eyes that shown through dark gray hair. Minutes pass as I stare at my phone.

Even though his face held no emotion in this picture, I feel envious of the person who gets to see him behind closed doors, when he can be himself. It isn't just because he is attractive. There is a look in his eyes, a swirl of something. I want to call it passion, but my brain refuses to go there.

I know if I do, I'll never come back. I would always be comparing every man I meet to this one that I don't know.

A message notification pops up on the screen.

Emily sent a picture of her and Michael, on another date with two of their friends.

 _Still waiting_ , her message says.

She wants that picture I promised. Even though her tone isn't conveyed through the text, I can hear the smugness rolling from her.

Feeling bold and undaunted, I attach the picture of The Man from Upstairs.

 _Sorry completely forgot_ , I add and then press send.

As soon as it says delivered, I realize what I've done and throw my phone away from me. I couldn't have been that dumb, I think. Keeping the picture is one thing, but sharing it is entirely another.

Even if that had been my original intention.

My phone buzzes again. Hands shaking, I pick it back up, both eager and fearful of her reaction.

 _Oh my god! You're not serious,_ Emily texted back.

What is that supposed to mean?

 _I know!_ I reply, waiting on edge for her to get it.

I can see her typing. And Typing. And typing. What can she possibly be saying? My nerves can't take this.

_Do you know who that is?_

What kind of question is that? Does this mean he's somebody she knows? Should I know who he is? _Of course I do_

_How did you guys meet?_

_He works in my building. We met in the elevator._

_Oh my god!_

"What does that mean?" I shout at my phone, shaking it because I can't shake her.

_You have to introduce us!_

"No," I panic, "no, no, no, no, no. Oh no."

What could I say? Once Emily has set her mind on something, nothing can derail her. If she wants to meet The Man from Upstairs, she'll find a way.

 _He's very busy of course but I'll see what I can do. it might take a while, em._ I throw in a few laughing emojis and hope I bought myself enough time.

Before she can respond, I tell her I have to go, and then I put my phone on the charger. I can't believe I'd just spent the entire week worrying about my livelihood just to throw it away like that.

I spend the rest of the night trying to think of a way to get out of the problem I have created for myself. I guess my life was just too boring before? Now I will live with constant anxiety, afraid of demise at my own hands.

Over breakfast the next morning, I settle on one solution.

I'll have to fake a relationship, and subsequently, a break-up. I can do that. We'd go on a few cute dates, I'll send some pictures that don't have any faces, and then in a few months, he'll "break-up" with me.

Obviously, he has to be the one to end the relationship. Nobody would believe it otherwise. And then, I could milk the sympathy to get out of a few family events.

There may be an upside to this, after all. And better, no one will have to know. Emily might get suspicious but, then again, she's always suspicious.

Happy – or more on the side of content – with my plan, I clean up after breakfast and grab my work bag.

My neighborhood is small and quiet, but the streets of the city are bustling as I walked to my office. I prefer walking in the morning to get in some exercise before sitting in my chair all day. I use the time to listen to the news radio so that I can keep up-to-date with the world.

Hiwatari Enterprises hosted a charity ball last week and it was still the talk of the town. I guess that's where The Man from Upstairs had been heading that night, dressed neatly in a suit.

Their CEO was newly appointed and already making waves in the company, though that had been a long time coming, considering he was the only grandchild of the president in line for the title.

I couldn't imagine the pressure, living your life knowing it was always heading in one direction. He must be in his forties, already nearly half his life gone and all he'd done is live for his company.

I snort. How am I to have any sympathy for him? I too am living my entire life for my company. The only difference is they don't know I'm alive. At least he gets a title and hefty salary for his dedication.

Taking my headphones out of my ears as I walk up the steps to the office building. It's tall and grand, made of stone and glass all the way up. When I first started, I would stand outside of the building and just stare at it in awe. Now, there isn't enough time for that. It never changes anyway.

I put my stuff away and get out my ID card for the scanner. I smile at the guards as I approached, though they never smile back.

"Hilary!"

I turn, startled at my name. It sounded like Emily, but it can't be because she lives two hours outside of town.

Oh, no. My poor heart, it can't take this kind of stress.

There she is with her husband Michael and The Man from Upstairs.

"Just like you to arrive late," she says as I walk up slowly.

I feel like vomiting. What is she doing here? With him?

"But look who we found while we waited for you," Emily continues, motioning to the man.

I dare to look at his reaction. His eyes are narrowed in an intense glare and there's a cruel tilt to his lips. I get the impression he'd finally finished a puzzle he'd been working on for a while. Perhaps, and I'm just guessing, it was the mystery of the weird girl who took his picture and then sent her family after him.

I open my mouth to say something but what can I say?

"Excuse me," the man interrupts, his voice smooth and chilling, "if I may have a moment with Hilary."

He grabs my elbow and turns me away, moving us a short distance until we are out of range for Emily and Michael to hear.

Despite the smaller, although no less important audience, I still have zero words.

"Explain." His voice is now dry and bored but his gaze is all the more potent.

Where to start?

"I need you to break up with me,"

Well, that certainly isn't a good place. At least I told him there is an end in sight.

He doesn't seem amused or excited about this news. "I wasn't aware we are dating."

"Yes, right. There is that." I take a deep breath and try to figure out where the beginning is. Was it the first time I saw him in the elevator or imagined how amazing his life was? Was it when I took the picture? No. I know where this started.

"That's my cousin Emily and she's always one-upped me so I lied to get out of her baby shower by telling her I was already dating someone and our anniversary was on that day and then I took a picture of you – oh, you saw that? I thought so – anyway, I sent it to her to shut her up because she wouldn't stop asking to see a picture of my boyfriend but it turns out she knows who you are so that really backfired. But it's okay because I already figured out that _you_ have to break-up with _me_. Obviously."

He stands in silence before me as I ramble on. Once I'm done, I feel relieved. It's good to have it all off my chest.

"So, will you?" I ask when his silence lasts too long.

"Will I what?"

"Break-up with me," I clarify, "or will you tell them I'm a liar and a fake?"

His careful inspection makes me want to fidget. He looks as if searching for something. "You know what I've noticed about you?"

"You noticed something about me?" I feel an odd excitement bubbling up. I love feedback.

"You work way too late," he states. "It's obvious you don't have a life."

Well, that wasn't something to be excited about. But how dare he draw that conclusion. I could have a life if I wanted.

I look over at Emily, knowing now that I'd have to tell her the truth. And she'd probably tell the entire family that I was so desperate I made up a boyfriend and used a super famous guy as if nobody would notice. She already had her tilted smirk, like she knows what I am going to say.

"I suppose it can't hurt," he sighs, as though reluctant. "But you can only tell your cousin and no one else. I hear of any rumors and I'll ruin you."

Disbelief courses through my body, zapping my brain. Did he just say -

"Oh, thank you!" I want to hug him, but he doesn't seem like the hugging type. But would it be weird if I don't hug my "boyfriend"? This may be more difficult than I thought. I settle for smiling as wide as I can.

"Don't tell them I just broke up with you, that would be weird. Wait a few days and tell them I was upset you told someone."

"Okay," I agree happily. He mentioned rumors before and now with this comment, I wonder who he is in the company that would garner him this much attention.

He moves to leave and I stop him. Shily, even though he'd just agreed to be my pretend boyfriend for a few days, I ask, "I need one more thing?"

"Really?" His tone conveys unenthused shock.

"What's your name?"

As he understands my question, a charming grin pulls just barely at his lips. Apart from that, though, his face reveals nothing. "You told people I am your boyfriend without knowing who I am?"

Based on Emily's reaction and now his, I get the feeling I am missing something big.

"I'm Kai Hiwatari," he announces proudly. It sounds rehearsed. "CEO of Hiwatari Enterprises."

Immediately, I understand everyone's surprise. I really should have known that.

"Right," I say, as though I'd just forgotten somehow. I know he doesn't believe me at all. "Well, thanks Mr. Hiwatari."

"You should probably call me Kai, even if it is a fake relationship,"

I laugh. "I am trying to keep it professional at the office, sir." The words leave my mouth before I process what they mean. I didn't intend for them to sound so flirtatious. "Hiwatari" barely got out of my mouth the first time and now he wants me to call him by his first name?

"Kai," I say slowly, feeling the weight of it on my tongue. For how short it is, it feels very heavy and strong, with a sharp edge to it.

Kai pauses for a moment, eyeing me up and down before nodding and moving on. He has enough curtesy to nod good-bye to Emily, before walking past the guards without having to provide ID. They smile at him, unsurprisingly, but he doesn't give them a second glance.

I stand in stunned silence, too shocked by the interaction to formulate thoughts.

"If I had known that Kai Hiwatari was the boyfriend you were talking about, I wouldn't have teased you as much," Emily says as she comes up. Michael trails behind her as always, uninterested in his wife's family drama. I'm not even sure if he knows why he's here.

I shrug, trying to play along. "Yeah, well. He likes to keep his personal life on the down-low, you know what I mean,"

"Hilary," Emily laughs mockingly, "no one says down low anymore. You're so funny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who stopped by to check this out. I hope you find this chapter enjoyable. 
> 
> In the next chapter: Hilary and Kai have an actual conversation, receives a stranger's email, and tries to sneak into Kai's offices. 
> 
> See you next then - konix


	3. My talents include overthinking and going too far

I get a surprising amount of work done now that I not paranoid about my life being over. I've decided that I'll let this "relationship" ride out, and then at some point in the next few weeks I'll tell Emily things just weren't working out and we called it quits.

That scenario feels better than being fake dumped by a guy that is turning out to be pretty great. Not only is he incredibly hot but he's kind too. This whole thing is not going to help my small, developing crush at all, but at least he is willing to help.

During lunch, I shamelessly Google his name. Because of course now that I have a name for the face, I can't help myself.

His picture comes right up. The professional portrait looks a lot better than the one on my phone but it feels like it's missing something. His eyes, under the professional lights, appear to have a brownish-reddish hue, calling to mind dark rust, but they're too flat like there's nothing behind them.

I read up on his qualifications – and there are many. He graduated high school early, attended various universities to get his Masters's in various fields, most prominently in business. Ran a few departments within the company before being promoted to the top. Those who interacted with him at work say they appreciated his business savvy but they had learned rather quickly to stay out of his way.

I puzzle at that. He's been nothing but polite to me, even downstairs when he had every reason to blow me off.

_"I suppose it can't hurt..."_ he had said. That's not how a heartless businessman speaks to people he doesn't know.

When lunch ends, I have to tear myself away from my reading and carry on with work. There's so much to do, I don't look up again until the lights dimmed.

"Oh," I say in surprise.

"It's been a while, Hilary," Ryu says, his handlebar mustache twitches in amusement. "I thought I'd broken you of this habit."

Content with the work I'd done – my first full day in a long time! – I turn off the computer and gather my things. "I'm going, I'm going."

The elevator doors open and I smile when I see The Man from Upstairs. Kai. I've got to get used to saying that.

He puts his phone away. "It's nice to know now that your smile is genuine,"

"Did it not look genuine before?" I ask, stepping in to allow the doors to close.

"I thought you were smiling because of me."

"I was,"

He arches a brow. "But you didn't know me,"

"I knew you were a person who could presumably see me and therefore, I smile to be nice." I'm slightly put off by the idea that he thinks I was trying to allure him all those other nights, and only because of his name. Like I would ever be so superficial.

He doesn't answer. Is he not impressed by my friendliness? Listen here, you arrogant rich boy -

"Was your cousin ecstatic with the news?"

"She was," I stop to think, "satisfied. I don't know if she'll ever be happy for me, no matter what I do."

"Competitive family," Kai nods.

"What would you know about it? I read that you were the only child,"

Now, he eyes me with curiosity. "You looked me up?"

"Well, I had a name so I did some research," I reason. "What if Emily asked me your favorite food and I said fish but it's well documented that you hate all seafood?"

"You would have been revealed as a fool you are,"

"Exactly," I agree with a wave of my hand. "Wait, did you just call me a fool?"

I see his cheeks fight to restrain a smile. The elevator dings and then opens on the first floor. Like every time before, he waits for me to step out first. Unlike before, this time he also steps close behind me and we walk out together.

His car is waiting for him and I briefly hope he'll ask if I needed a ride.

"You won't find it in any article," he pauses to say, leaning in close as if we're sharing a secret. Which, I guess, we are, "but I love a good steak."

I feel my heart pick up at his low tone. He leaves me there and continues to his car, the driver opening the door for him, and then they drive off into the night streets. Almost a minute passes before I remember I need to call for my ride.

The next morning is brighter than the days previous. As I step out of my front door, the crisp air fills my lungs with motivation. I am going to have a great day, I tell myself. I am going to get a lot of work done and do a good job for my company. There's no problem I can't handle today.

Being so caught up with what I can only call jubilance, I forget to turn my talk radio on and simply enjoy the sounds of the city around me. The birds chirp as they flit from one tree to the next. There's the sound of bells from doors opening and closing, and children's laughter as they run past me, their too-large backpacks bouncing up and down on their backs. So many things I never paid attention to before.

Even my building seems more welcoming as I stroll up the steps. The spring in my walk brings me back to my first days working for them.

And why not? I had a problem, a huge one by all accounts. It could have blown up in my face in fifty different ways. But somehow it all worked out.

The CEO of one of the highest-ranking companies in the country agreed, seemingly out of nothing but the goodness of his heart, to pose as my fake boyfriend for a short time. And, bonus: Kai Hiwatari being who he is will add to the devastation I feel once we're over and I can probably avoid my cousins for even longer.

I couldn't have dreamed of a more perfect conclusion.

So, what do I have to feel downcast and pitiful about? Everything will work out in the end.

When I reach my desk, something feels off, as though my area has been disturbed. Everything appears right after first glace, but I can't shake the feeling. After looking around carefully, I see just barely sticking out from underneath my keyboard is the corner of paper I didn't recognize. I kept my desk immaculate so there shouldn't be any scrap paper laying around. I scan around to see if I could find the person who left it, fearing that this is a prank. Pulling it out, I find that it is a small blank card with nothing but an e-mail address handwritten in neat, elegant print.

_hanadran_

Did I know anyone named Hana? Shuffling through the names and faces of everyone I know in the office, I come up blank. It has to be a joke, right?

Unsettled, I set the card aside and return to my morning routine. Digging in with both hands, I work quickly through my large inbox worth of work, effectively clearing things out without much trouble. There is something about mind-numbing paperwork; sure, it takes very little brain power but it is all-consuming if one would only sit down and do it.

I look pointedly to the cubical to my right. Brooklyn sits in his chair, leaning back with his arms crossed behind his head as he daydreams out the window. How he managed to get the corner cubicle after only being here for six months is beyond me. My bitterness isn't just that the corner slot had the window view. It's also a foot and a half larger than all the other cubicles in our row.

That's prime space that he's just using to drift off into the clouds.

And he does it every day.

He is also one of those that starts packing up ten minutes before our shift ends.

I hate him.

Cracking my neck, I go back to work. Nothing would ruin my day. I have no problems.

None.

At lunch, I go through my personal email while I munch on a sandwich I brought from home. The area is quiet for the first time since the start of the day while everyone congregates in the break room.

My inbox is completely boring, mostly promotions and spam. I'm not upset but there is a part of me that wouldn't mind having someone to reply to. I have fifty-five minutes of my lunch hour to fill, after all.

Then an email pops up. This one from an address I hadn't ever seen before but immediately recognize.

_khiwatari_ from his company's email.

The subject line simply reads "use the other email" and the rest of the message is blank.

What sort of clandestine stuff is he into? Does he think someone is spying on him? Through me? And what "other email" is he talking about?

I stared at the cryptic message, my sandwich halfway to my mouth as I try to process what I am supposed to do with it.

The other email?

Is _he_ Hana? No.

But...maybe?

I pull out the card and slowly type each letter of the email into the contacts bar. In the subject bar, I write "this one?"

Thinking of nothing else to add, especially since I don't even really know who this is and I could be giving my email address out to a complete stranger who will come and murder me in my sleep because you never know what kind of information people can extract from a simple email, I hit send and hope I didn't just sign my own death certificate.

The email comes back in under two minutes. The subject line is the same but there's a new message.

_You're a lot of work. I thought it would be upsetting for you if I suddenly knew your email so I gave you mine but you couldn't even figure that out._

That was it. No greeting or 'Have a great day,' not even a name. Just another insult to my intelligence.

I set down my sandwich and placed my fingers on the keyboard, each stroke of the letters intended to make him bleed.

_Well, sorry to break it to you but finding a random email address with no context at your desk is just as creepy as someone emailing you without you having given them your email. Thanks for the consideration but try harder next time. You should have just asked for my email in the elevator. Like a normal human._

As soon as I hit send, I click away from the screen. What am I doing, back talking to a CEO? Even if it's not my company, he has enough influence to have my job – and realistically my entire life – ripped out from under me with only a few phone calls.

Instead, I focus on my sandwich. It is a good sandwich. I got the proportions of meat and cheese just right.

There's a sharp ping and I jump. I hesitate to look, knowing that there's probably a scathing reply waiting for me. Still, it has to be done. Clicking back over, I open the email.

_I'll be sure to do that next time,_ he writes first. The text is plain and gives no indication of tone but I get the distinct feeling he's being sarcastic.

_Beyond that, I want to remind you that no one other than your cousin is to know about our agreement. If you think someone else may know, please use this email so that I can get ahead of any potential threats or rumors. It wouldn't be good for either of us if they got out to the public._

The words of his message leave a sinking feeling in my stomach like the world has opened up under me. My eyes read over the last sentence again and again. While he says it wouldn't be good for either of us, something tells me what he really means is that it won't be good for me.

And he wants to remind me? When had we ever discussed the rules of this agreement before? I try to think back to our conversation in the elevator, but that seemed pleasant enough. I avoid thinking too deeply about the chills he gave me in the lobby before he left.

Before that, there was only the conversation we had while Emily stood off to the side. He agreed to help me...

_"I suppose it can't hurt but you can only tell your cousin and no one else. I hear any rumors and I'll ruin you."_

That's what he said.

_I'll_

_Ruin_

_You_

I dive for my phone, opening my messages. My fingers fumble over each other as I type a message for Emily; one that sounds cool and collected, exactly the opposite of how I actually am.

_I know it's probably obvious, but just to be sure, please do not tell anyone about me and you-know-who. We're still not public yet and I don't want to stress him out._

Once I am pleased with the message, I send it over. Emily isn't a gossiper but she isn't a secret keeper either and it can be difficult to navigate around her.

_Did he ask you to keep it a secret?_

Hmm. What a weird question. _Just for now while we get to know each other_

_Hil,_ she writes back, including a sad face emoji, _if he's asking to keep it a secret, don't you find that a little suspicious? Are you sure this is a real relationship and he's not just using you? He is Kai Hiwatari after all..._

Of course. Of course, she would try to take something that brings me a little bit of joy and turn it around to create doubt. How could I not see this coming?

_It's real,_ I text back. I know I shouldn't be doubling down on a fake relationship but I can't help it. She brings out the worse in me. Maybe I can as Kai if he would be willing to let this go on for a few extra weeks. Maybe if I make myself seem pathetic enough. _Just don't tell anyone, ok?_

_Whoops_

_What do you mean, whoops?_

_I already told Queen. Which means King also knows._

_What?_ I don't know how to convey how frustrated I am.

_Don't worry, it's just us four. And Michael, of course. I'll tell them to keep it on the "down-low"_ \- winky face - _and once your very-real relationship goes public, it won't be an issue. Right?_

I ignore the multiple digs in her message to focus on the fact that King and Queen knowing is not optimal. Emily is one type of beast but they are a whole different breed. If they're told not to say anything, the next thing they'll do is rent a blimp and a megaphone or hire sky-writers. But Emily knows this. That's why she did it.

I'm not equipped to play this game. What was I thinking?

I send a final message to Emily telling her to wait on talking to them. This is getting out of hand and I should let Kai know before it goes any farther.

Looking at the clock, my lunchtime is up. I could send an email to him but what would I say? Maybe taking a page from Emily's book and just reply with "Whoops"?

_"...I'll ruin you."_

No, this news is best delivered in person so he can see how remorseful I am. But that requires getting away from my desk and getting upstairs without my bosses knowing. Also, I need to get to his office without his personnel finding me.

I slip away from my desk and walk slowly past the empty cubicles. Of course, lunch is over but everyone is still lingering in the break room, wasting company time. I reach the elevators and almost press the button to go up when another thought hits me.

I could take the stairs. There will be less security and chances of me getting caught.

Quickly, trying to look like I know what I'm doing but yet keeping my head down so that no one can identify me, I head towards the staircase and push the door open. The winding flights go on and on for days downward, but up is a short hike. Though my heels don't make it super comfortable. Within minutes, I come to his floor. It has to be his floor because it's the last door before the roof.

My hand settles on the cold metal of the handle and I give just the slightest pull to see if it will open. It does. I let out a breath so slowly, scared that someone would hear otherwise. Peeking my head through the opening, I look around for anyone who can stop me.

I can't see anyone but I do hear people talking. It seems like everyone is in their offices, doing the work they should be doing. Must be nice.

Leaving the stairs, I immediately notice that their offices are not set up like ours. Instead of cubicles filling the open space, the middle of the room is dedicated to a giant conference room enclosed with glass panels and offices to each side. It's clear that the staff up here is much smaller than my office and there's not much of a chance I'll be able to sneak around without notice.

At least I'm dressed in a plain black skirt and a white button-down, so I look the part. I could say that I'm new and got confused about which floor I needed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I whip around, hands at my sides and back ramrod straight. "I'm new!"

"What?" The man before me is not what I was expecting at all. Dark skin contrasting with stark white hair, he almost reminds me of my cousin King. Except this guy is all kinds of buff. And tall. Even dressed in a suit, I find it hard to believe he's here for desk work.

"I'm new?"

"Then why'd you come up the stairs?"

"I like to exercise?"

"Why are you saying that like it's a question?"

"Because I'm confused?"

He opens the door for the stairs and points towards the top. There at eye level – his eye level, that is – is a sign that reads Hiwatari Enterprise.

"I didn't see that," I say. Which, I realize uncomfortably, is the first true thing to come out of my mouth all afternoon.

He holds the door open for me and waves his arm as though he is excusing me.

"Actually," I look over my shoulder to the offices, wondering where I will find Kai so that I can warn him. "I have a meeting with Kai Hiwatari."

He tilts his head. "Why didn't you just say that?"

I blank.

He arches a brow, waiting. He doesn't believe me in the least.

"Look, Kai knows me. Just let him know Hilary is waiting for him and you'll see. It's important."

"Well, I'm not confused. I'm head Hiwatari's security and I'm in charge of who gets to see him, so unless you've got something a little more convincing than that, I'm not letting you anywhere near him."

I stare at him, completely stumped. His eyes watch my every move. Testing his reflexes, I twist my hand and sure enough, his eyes track the movement before coming back to my face.

Do not run, I tell myself. You'll be a spectacle of embarrassment and Kai will never talk to you again.

"Just please go get him," I beg.

"You think this is the first time a girl's come up here, hoping they'll catch his eye?"

I gasp. "I would never! I actually have some self-respect."

He laughs, mocking me. "Clearly."

"I'm serious. Look, this is already embarrassing enough. I have a very important message to give him and if I don't, then everything will be ruined and it'll all be because you stopped me,"

"What are you doing?"

For the second time, the question makes me turn around. This time, standing there is none other than the man in question, hands tucked into his pockets. He does not seem happy to see me if the sour look on his face is anything to go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! What'd you think? I'm still having a lot of fun writing this and can't wait for you to see what's coming. I hope you're enjoying it enough to stick around.
> 
> Next week I'll update on Wednesday, 11/25. Have a great week - Konix


	4. Ever Been So Stressed, You Feel Like Crawling Out a Window?

Looking into his stern expression, I don't feel so bold anymore. My voice sounds small as I try to explain myself. "I have a message for you, and this guy wouldn't let me through."

"This guy," Kai says, his tone cracking like a whip, "is in charge of protecting my life and he's just supposed to let you in? Because you asked nicely and say you have a message for me?"

"It's really important,"

"I gave you a way to contact me,"

"This needed to be said in person."

Under his narrow glare, I feel like a child being chastised. It is clear that he is not impressed with my efforts.

"Then come along,"

Surprised that it is that easy, I follow him to his office in the back. Of all the offices that I pass, his is by far the largest. The wide windows, two on the wall to our right, and the one behind his desk allow for natural sunlight to create an airy feeling. Off to the right side is a sitting area, the furniture all neutral tans. Everything matches and is very professional, but there isn't a single personal item in sight.

Kai sits at the glass desk, legs crossed, watching me with a critical eye. I start when I notice his gaze. "Get on with it. What is so important that you needed to come up here?"

"Right," I say, taking my focus from my surroundings and dragging it to the issue that has caused so much trouble, "My cousin Emily, who you met earlier, told my two other cousins."

He takes a deep breath through his teeth. "You're making me regret this,"

"I told her that we're keeping it on the down-low," I argue, "and I thought that was enough of a hint. I guess not. Some people, right?" I laugh lightly at the end, as though we're both in on the joke.

He scowls. "Don't play it off like this is her fault. This was your plan, your mistake, and your slip up, one after the other."

Chafing under the annoyed and condescending tone he's taking with me, I snip, "I may have messed up but you're the one who agreed to it."

That probably isn't the right thing to say. I know it the second I say it but there are no take-backs.

He rises, eyes tightly trained on me as he walks over in smooth, even steps. Calm as he is, there is nothing left of the man I'd seen in the elevator; he's become every bit the man all those articles implied.

"Let's be clear, Hilary," my name slides from his mouth like a curse, "I was being kind. You have very little to offer me in terms of return but I didn't consider it when you came to me, told me you took my picture without my permission, and were off telling your family we're in a relationship that could ruin my name. I thought: well, this girl clearly has no life. Let her live a little."

I interject, protesting against the image he paints of me but he carries on without hindrance.

"All I asked is that you contain this. Tell your cousin whatever you want. But contain it."

"I tried. I told her."

"Obviously, not explicitly enough." He stands in front of me, bearing down. I know realistically I'm not in any physical danger, not in the middle of his office, but his previous threat echoes through my mind.

_I'll ruin you._

I take a breath to say something when I'm interrupted by his bodyguard. He's down the hall but his voice carries back to us, louder than it needs to be to tell someone that Mr. Hiwatari is in a meeting and not to be disturbed. Around the interior glass walls of his office, we can see a group of men walking towards us, ignoring the tall, muscular man, much like I wish I could have.

This time Kai does curse, a low grumble that has me confused by his sudden absence as he backs away from me.

"I need to hide you," he says looking around.

With all the small furniture in the room, there was no way I could hide anywhere in here. Taking a chance, I went toward one of the windows behind his desk, bracing myself on the sill. "Help me up," I said, kicking off my heels.

"What?"

"Give me a leg up," I motioned toward the window and then down to my pencil skirt. Working quickly, I open the window, grateful my guess was correct.

"What are you doing?" Kai mutters as he lifts me by the hips. I have to make a point to ignore the points of contact where his hands' grip.

With my legs shaking under me, I step out of the open window. The ledge outside is plenty wide enough for me to step out and, keeping close to the building, I shuffle out of sight. His head follows me out, eyes wild.

"Shoo, you'll give me away," I whisper, taking deep breaths and avoiding looking down. The breeze up here is light, just enough to ruffle my hair, but I should be okay as long as I stay away from the edge.

At least, that's what I tell myself.

I keep my eyes focused on the sky. It seems so much bigger up here. Until this moment, I had forgotten what floor I'm on. Now, it's all I can think about.

An arm crosses in front of me, crushing me against the stone building. Startled, I look over to see Kai standing with his back toward the world, keeping me trapped between him and the wall. I can't read his stern expression, but his gaze is fixed firmly on me. Under his scrutiny, I'm unable to turn away, but I find I don't fear falling any longer; he is an immovable force.

It's at this moment I realize we probably just could have said I was a his assistant. No one would have thought twice about and I could have left without question.

From inside the office, we hear the men finally enter the office.

"I thought you said he was in a meeting?" One says, his gruff tone irritated.

"I believe he is...meeting them for lunch." Kai's guard answers. Then more firmly, "That's what I was trying to tell you."

"And this is the boy Soichiro is trusts? He's never where he's supposed to be, always taking off, doing whatever he wants."

Various agreements echo the sentiment before we hear their voices fade, leaving us in silence. Kai still doesn't move. I wait and wait for him to put some distance between us.

"I think they're gone," I whisper, waiting for him to let me go.

Carefully, Kai backs away from me taking my hand and helping me back inside. Once I am steady on my feet in his office, he jumps in behind me.

"How did you think of that?" He demands as I slid on my heels, which he'd thrown behind one of the chairs.

"Our floor's windows used to open but the company had them sealed when it was discovered that a couple was sneaking out there for some uh - _fun time_." I wiggle my brows to emphasize the message.

"You're not serious,"

"No, really. They were fired of course, but that's what happened. I just assumed that your windows wouldn't be sealed."

His mouth is a serious line across his face, arms crossed over his chest, as he stares me down. If I weren't scared of his reaction, his pout would be cute.

"And you just thought 'I'll jump out the window' with no regard for your safety?"

I shrug, throwing my hands up. "I knew the ledge was big enough and you said you needed to hide me,"

"Do you really never think?"

"I didn't want to cause you any more trouble. I promise I'm not always like this. I'm normally very logical."

He scoffs at that and it is my turn to pout. It is true. I'm never like this actually, but it seems where Kai is involved, I am all act first, think later. At least, I have the brains not to admit that to him.

"What you did was crazy and stupid," he says, pointing at the still open window. "But also, very brave."

I don't know what to say. 'Thanks' comes to mind, but so far he's called me a fool, crazy, and stupid. I want to avoid giving him the impression that I appreciate it.

Kai sighs. "I guess you've bought yourself some more time,"

"Huh?"

"Before I ruin you," he clarifies with a long-suffering look. "As long as no one else finds out about this, you're off the hook."

"Really?"

He lifts a single shoulder in a hopeless shrug. I want to shout in joy, happy to have survived another day.

"You're a lifesaver, Kai. You have no idea."

"You can go now,"

I turn, ready to be free. Truthfully, the idea that I'd just been standing on the verge of death is starting to catch up with me and I am about five seconds away from fainting if I think about it any harder.

Before I make it to his door, I stop, a thought occurring to me.

"Yes?" His bored voice intones from behind me.

I shift around carefully, hoping my face conveys the sheepishness that I feel. "Do you think it'd be possible for me to get an actual picture of you? And me. Together. Maybe?"

"Emily wants more proof?"

"She's the definition of difficult to please,"

He considers me carefully, his passive eyes giving away nothing. I am just about to give up and run away when he rises from his desk.

"How do you want this?"

Oh?

OH.

I stumble over my words and my feet as I walk back over to him, pulling my phone from my skirt pocket. "Maybe by the window, for the light?"

There are a few awkward moments as we arrange ourselves, neither of us entirely sure where to stand. With a complaining groan, he reaches out and swiftly grabs my wrist, twisting my body so that my back is pressed against his chest. He doesn't let go and instead moves his hand down so that it rests over my waist, holding me to him.

"Give me your phone," he demands.

Startled, I hand it to him without argument. He spends a few seconds setting up the camera and then holds it above us so that we're both in the picture.

Well, it's mostly just me in the frame. He's tall enough that his head is cut off. I can see his shoulder and the wisps of his darker hair at the nape of his neck, but not much else. Regardless, it's undeniably him and should be enough proof for Emily.

I smile, eyes toward the camera and hold my head at an angle, and try my hardest not to look too stiff and dazed. My face faults on the screen when I see him dip his head so that it rests just over my shoulder.

His magnetic eyes catch mine in the picture and I freeze. The screen clicks, recording the image. Once the picture is taken, he lets go of me and I have to quickly catch my balance before I fall. He messes with my phone for a moment and then hands it back to me, the picture saved as my home screen.

I look stupefied. He looks great, of course, but I look absolutely dumbstruck.

"Um," I say unsurely, "do you think that we could possibly - "

"No, that's the picture,"

I nod, slipping the phone back into my pocket.

"Don't you have a job to get back to?"

I look at the clock on his wall and gasp. I've been in his office for almost an hour. My lunch has long since ended and if anyone notices my absence, it could be a write-up. That would tarnish my perfect record with the company and I can kiss that promotion goodbye.

"I've got to go," I say, dashing out of the office. On the way, I pass his rather large bodyguard who seems equally surprised to see me. "Bye," I wave as I go, opening the door to the stairs, unwilling to wait for the elevator.

I descend as quickly and carefully as I can in my heels. Once I'm back on my floor, I take a deep breath to calm my racing heart and walk back to my desk. I stroll, evenly and slowly, as though I had just taken a brief break and not disappeared into a certain Man From Upstair's office.

Nobody looks up or gives me the time of day. They sit at their desks, focused on their lives, and have little regard for me or mine. The only person who reacts to my return is Brooklyn, who tilts his head in a secretive way when I pull out my office chair. I arch my brow in question, hoping that if I act like nothing is out of the usual, he'll believe it.

Instead, he puts his finger to his lips, tapping it there once, and then mimes as though he's zipping his lips shut and twisting the lock. His smile after is large.

I turn back to my computer, ready to focus on the work I have left. But even though I give it my best efforts, my thoughts are always diverted away. Some go to Brooklyn and his bizarre behavior, but most go to my phone that is practically burning in my pocket. And to Kai, The Man From Upstairs. My fake boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the chapters that I decided to just do whatever came to mind. Hence, a character literally crawling out a window despite how perfectly illogical it is. Totally based on a photo I saw on Tumblr.
> 
> Hope you had just as much fun with it as I did. And I hope you're doing okay. See you next week - Konix


	5. Things Go Wildly Off Course

My computer dings and I check the clock. Five minutes is not a bad response time. I haven't reached out to Kai too often – it's not like there's a lot we have to talk about – but since the scare two weeks ago that resulted in me crawling out of a window, I've been keeping him reassured that things are going as planned.

Except for my last message.

_I have decided that you've suffered the burden of our secret long enough and I am serving notice: as of this Saturday, you will be released from your duties of "fake boyfriend." If there are any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to keep them to yourself._

_Thank you,_

_H_

I open his reply, eager despite myself.

_No questions. No concerns. Take care._

_Best,_

_K_

I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe something a little...more?

I shake my head, chuckling to myself and turning back to my work. Pathetic. But he rescued me and I'll never forget it. From now on, if I ever hear anyone saying a bad thing about Kai Hiwatari, I will stand up and let them know they couldn't be more wrong. I can't say the specifics of my knowledge, of course, but I won't let that stop me. Not after everything he's done.

The lunch hour ends and eventually, my so-called co-workers start trickling back to their desks. I see Brooklyn's orange-red hair over the top of the cubical walls and try not to let his presence disturb me. As he comes down our aisle, his fingers dance over the tops of the chairs. They pause when he gets to my chair and I wait, suspended in anticipation.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Each tap felt like an earthquake.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

And then he's gone, finishing his stroll to his window cubical where he'll spend the rest of the day watching the sky.

"Oh, hello little birdie,"

I hate him.

The office lulls into its usual rhythm and I drown in my focus. My inbox is seemly never-ending and occasionally my phone rings with people and their questions. After five years, my explanations are as simple and concise as they can be, but it still feels like the distraction takes too long.

At 4:30, my phone rings again. Strange. I'm surprised any of them are still working hard enough to have a question.

"Hilary," I answer.

"Hil, when do you get off of work?"

My eyes shift back and forth as I catch up to what's happened. I was expecting a co-worker. Instead, I hear Emily's voice.

"What?"

"What. Time. Do. You. Get. Off. Of. Work."

"Okay, no need to be rude," I sigh. "Technically, five. But I have a lot to do. Why?"

"I need you to come to a company dinner tonight,"

I blanch. "Um, no."

"Look, Michael is sick and I have an extra place setting. And you know I can't ask Queen. She'd laugh me out of the country."

"Can't you go alone?"

"No. This is for charity and I paid for the plate. Hilary, just please come up here."

"You're two hours away, not even considering rush hour. Even if I leave right when I get off, I still wouldn't make it there until after seven."

"That's fine. The event doesn't start until eight and that means food won't even be served until 8:45 at the earliest."

"I don't know,"

"Hilary, you can't abandon me like this,"

I'm not abandoning her. If anyone is, it's Michael. Try explaining that to her.

"Fine. But I have nothing to wear. My work clothes aren't exactly company dinner-worthy."

"Let me take care of that, just get up here."

Then she hangs up. Why can't people say good-bye like normal? That conversation takes up almost the rest of my time. There's no use in starting something if I'll only have to leave in five minutes.

"Have a good night, Hilary," Brooklyn says as he walks past.

"Yeah, you too," I mutter back. Maybe he's right and I shouldn't feel so bad about leaving this early. I shut down my computer and pack my things. The elevator is crowded with all the people leaving at once and they talk over each other. I crave my silent ride. Once outside, I divert from my usual course and head for the trains. My feet ache, but the train is so crowded that I have no choice but to stand. I grip the bar, leaning against it for support.

How do I get myself into these situations?

Why didn't I use my fake boyfriend? Technically, I still have him until tomorrow. I could have said we have a date. Stupid.

Emily is waiting for me at the station when I get off.

"I see I'm going to have to do your make-up too," she mumbles when I get into the car.

I don't bother to respond to that. Of course, she's going to have to redo it. I don't use a lot for work and it's been eight hours.

Back at her house – which is gorgeous and big despite it being just the two of them, all that baseball money – Emily immediately hustles me upstairs to her bedroom.

"Don't think I didn't see Michael lounging on the couch with ice cream. I thought you said he was sick?"

She waves her hand. "He's got a headache. You're here already so there's no going back. Here, put this on,"

She passes me a deep, forest green dress. "Um, Emily? I appreciate it, but this dress..."

Emily is beautiful. Her long red hair and big blue eyes set her apart from most others. Even when she wears glasses and a lab coat, she is a sight to behold. My brown hair and brownish eyes don't hold a candle to her. The only thing I have on her is height. I'm already a good five inches taller. To add to that, I wear heels while she prefers flats.

"You'll be fine,"

I look again. The hem will barely reach my mid-thigh. While I don't have a problem showing a little skin, the sharp dip over the cleavage will have me paranoid all night.

"Hurry up, Hil. I still have to do your make-up and it's almost eight."

Giving up, I strip out of my work clothes and step into the green dress. It rides up pretty high. I try to make it longer by pulling it down as I sit in front of her vanity mirror. After I stop struggling, she sets to work.

"You know," Emily says, "I've always been envious of your complexion. It's so easy to work with."

She brushes some powder over my eyes. "Uh-huh,"

"And your legs, they're so long and lean. For someone who doesn't work out, you've got amazing calves."

"I walk to work every day,"

"Oh, that's right," she laughs. I open my eyes to catch her expression. Surprisingly, it's softer than I expected. "My point is, this dress? It does all the right things for you. You may even catch someone's eye tonight."

Weird. It almost sounds like she's rooting for me. "Well, I wouldn't want that. I have a boyfriend."

"Yes, Mr. Kai Hiwatari. Amazing. How did you guys meet again?"

"In the elevator," I say quickly. That's the truth and it's also the only thing I've prepared to say about him.

"You already told me that, but I want the story. Come on, Hilary, spill."

She's gently pulling a brush through my hair, separating it into sections and I wonder what she's planning on doing with it.

"I always work late and usually the building is empty. But suddenly he was there. In the building with me, on the elevator with me. And we just sort of...clicked."

I'm doomed. My crush is in full-blown overdrive. My heart is pounding at the scenario I've crafted even though my head knows it's all a lie.

"Was there a steamy elevator scene?"

"Ew, no!" I laugh, smacking her arm lightly. "There're cameras all over that building."

"Too bad, I bet it'd be great."

I groan. "Emily, stop."

"You're blushing at the thought!" She says, looking at me in the mirror. "You really like him, huh?"

"I'm blushing because you're embarrassing me." I have to avert my sight. I'm afraid that if she sees my expression, she'll know everything. She's smart like that.

"Okay, I think you're ready."

She's right. This shade of green isn't the best color for me but I am fortunate that my hair and complexion go with almost everything. The job she's done with my make-up is dark and makes me look...seductive. I narrow my eyes. Yes, this Hilary, whoever she is, could definitely demand some attention. Emily's also curled my hair into soft waves around my shoulders.

"Now move so that I can do mine."

I get up from the chair so that she can have the best light. She tells me there are a matching clutch and shoes by the bed and I find them, slipping on the strappy, thin heels. I'm used to high heels from work, so these actually are a little low for me. After the shoes, I transfer the contents of my bag to the clutch and stand before her mirror. The make-up, shoes, and clutch bring the whole look together, and for a night I'm someone other than Workaholic Hilary.

Moments later, Emily is standing in front of me in a dark navy dress that hides her little bump nicely and brings the focus to her blue eyes.

"I never got to congratulate you," I say, motioning towards her stomach.

Her hands drift down, smoothing over the dress. For the second time that evening, she appears softer than usual. Maybe motherhood will be good for her. Then her face contorts as she whispers, "It's weird, right, Hilary? Yesterday we were kids and now we're starting families and dating famous CEOs."

"Right," I nod, reminded again that she's in a different stage of life than me. "It's weird."

"Do you...do you want to feel it?" She motions toward her stomach.

I start. "Is there something to feel?"

"Well, no. Not yet. To be honest, it creeps Michael out, so I've just been alone in this."

"Oh, well," my words fall between us. I hadn't considered what could be happening behind the superior smile she always shows the world. My hand reaches out as I step closer. It settles over her swollen stomach. "Weird," I whisper. Because it's all so very real.

She nods. Taking a deep breath, she puts that smile back in place. "Ready for dinner?"

"Ready,"

The drive to the banquet hall is better than the drive to her house. We talk easily about her job and the charity that is being sponsored tonight. Her boss, Judy, has picked young athletes from disadvantaged families.

"It's very typical of her. She likes athletes but you can't sponsor rich kids."

"Interesting,"

"But she's the best in the industry and I can't imagine working for anyone else. I've learned so much from her already, about being a woman in the business world. And now I'll learn about being a wife and a mom in the business world too."

She pulls into the parking lot and up to the valet. As she goes to unbuckle her seatbelt, I put my hand out to stop her.

"Emily," I say as firmly as I can so she knows I'm serious, "you're a rock star. And a rocket scientist, or whatever it is you do here. You're going to be the best businesswoman slash mom slash wife of a professional baseball player that there's ever been."

She sighs and smiles. "Thanks, Hil. I needed that."

We get out of the car and head into the venue. There's soft music playing while the crowd mingles. We're a little late, arriving closer to 8:30 than 8:00 p.m. and Emily immediately gets drawn into a conversation with her associates, leaving me alone. I smile at those who pass by and take the appetizers going around on trays. I can't believe how hungry I am once the tiny morsel hits my tongue. I almost go to follow the staff around until Emily can show us to our seats for dinner.

"Hilary," Emily calls, waving me over. She motions for me to follow her while we head to our table. "You know, you've been really nice coming up here at the last second. I can't thank you enough for what you said in the car,"

I feel bad for all the sour thoughts I had towards her on the train ride up. Maybe she just needed a girl around to care for her a little bit. It can't be easy dealing with a husband who isn't as excited for the next stage in their lives. "That's what I'm here for,"

"Yeah," she smiles sweetly, "which is why I almost kind of feel bad about this."

We reach our table and it takes me a moment to process what she's talking about. There are two chairs left open at the five-top. In one chair is a stylish blonde woman who I assume is Judy, Emily's boss and mentor. She's slim and sleek, her mouth curved into a practiced grin.

Next to her is a blond man, younger than the woman, a charming spread of freckles across his nose. He's leaning on the table, his hands under his chin to prop up his head with the most warming smile of all present at the table.

And I can say that truthfully, because on the other side of the blond man is a darker figure, his posture perfectly straight. Halfway to his lips is a glass of icy water, frozen in midair.

"Kai," I say. It's the only word I can think of. I can literally feel my mind spinning out of control. Fires are starting. Circuit boards are misfiring. Everything is crashing. I'm toast.

I notice a drop of condensation fall to the white table cloth.

"Oh, do you guys already know each other?" The blond man asks, blinking at me in delightful surprise.

"Max, silly, they're dating," Emily says as she sits in the chair next to Judy. Leaving the only open seat between her and Kai.

"Really?" Judy asks, examining me with an unsparing eye.

"Emily," I hiss because regardless of our dinner companions, that is still a secret.

She lifts her gaze to me. "Whoops,"

It's wrong to hit a pregnant woman. It's wrong to hit a pregnant wom-

"Kai The Sly strikes again," this Max person laughs. "How long have you been holding out on us this time?"

He's finally put his drinking glass down. Looking at me through lowered lashes, he smoothly pushes his chair back and stands. "If you'll excuse us,"

I'm still frozen and it isn't until he puts his hand on my back to guide me through the crowd that I'm able to move.

"I want you to know I had no idea you were going to be here," I whisper to him. I can't believe this is happening. "I didn't even know I was going to be here until four hours ago."

"I believe you," he replies, nodding to another person while still leading me away. We get out of the banquet hall and into the less crowded lobby. Still, for privacy I assume, he leads us even farther down the side halls to the least crowded area.

"What should we do?" I ask once we're alone except for a few people milling about.

"I don't think we have a choice," he answers. His voice is deep and curt. Like me, he's probably already played out the various options, which are admittedly limited, and has settled on the one that's the least dramatic. "Besides, you did say I was off boyfriend duty tomorrow. I guess I still have some slack to carry,"

I look up at him, wondering at the humored tone he'd picked up. His eyes, more reddish than brown at the moment, shine at me and there is a playful bend to his lips.

"You're not mad?"

"I'm irritated," he muses. "It's not how I planned on spending my evening. But what good would fighting it do?"

"I guess the good thing is that we're still supposed to be a secret, so we don't have to act like a couple,"

"True, but if we don't act like we're at least attracted to each other, the people at our table might start to wonder. Especially your Emily."

I roll my eyes at being reminded of her. I bet Michael wasn't even sick. It's clear to me now that Emily planned this, probably from wanting to see how we act in each other's presence because she can't believe I'd be able to catch him.

Which is true, of course. But she's still annoying.

"That won't be too hard, right?"

"Hmm?"

He smirks. "Acting like we're attracted to each other? You won't find it too difficult?"

If I'd been drinking, I'd have choked. Instead, to cover my state of shock, I laugh. "Don't worry about me. I don't think I'm the one with the difficult job here,"

"Oh now, Hilary," he chuckles darkly, "don't be so hard on yourself."

I have to review the words in my head to realize I said it'd be difficult to find me attractive.

"I meant your acting, of course," I hurry to correct. "You know I've never really seen much emotion from you. Are you sure you're not a robot?"

"Of course that's what you meant," he agrees but just like before, I can tell he sees right through my lies. "Let's get back before they think I've kidnapped you into one of these empty rooms."

What would we be doing in an empty room?

OH.

"Great, I'm starving," I cheer instead, falling in step with him. As we walk through the lobby, a man shouts out.

"Hiwatari! Look here,"

"Don't look," Kai whispers to me but it's too late. My head turns just in time to be blinded by a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So everything is going wrong. Or perhaps they're going right...? Thanks for everyone reading and keeping up with this. I really appreciate it. Have a wonderful week. See you next time - konix


	6. To be blunt, I don't know what's going on. I'm just here for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Emily invites Hilary to a dinner for her company. By surprise, Kai is already there. After agreeing to one last night of fake secret dating, they're heading back to their table for dinner but on the way, a picture is taken of them together.

Blind spots appeared after the flash and I have to blink to try and clear them away.

"Go back to the table," Kai whispers in my ear before leaving my side. The man with the camera is dashing outside and Kai follows, cell phone pressed against his ear. His stride is confident and authoritative and people part as he comes through. Slowly, their eyes drift back over to me.

I look around too, pretending I'm looking for the girl he was with. It couldn't be me, little ol' Hilary, plain as a cloudless day. Nope, not me.

Trying to discretely get back to my table – which is impossible since dinner has started and everyone is seated. I have to stretch my dress down over my thighs when I sit. Finally, though, I manage to get situated, putting the clutch down on the table and the cloth napkin in my lap, I look at the food in front of me. Real food, at last.

Emily's boss leans over. "Where's Kai?"

"Um, he forgot something in his car?"

She arches a thin blonde brow, blue eyes looking pointedly at Emily.

Emily leans over. "Please don't tell me you guys were doing anything in a closet. These are my work associates, Hilary!"

"What? No. Nothing like that." I poke at my dish with my fork. It looks like chicken, smothered in some cream sauce.

You'd think for a corporation as big as this, they could shout out for better catering.

"Then where is he?"

"Like I said, he forgot something in his car,"

"Then why didn't he have Rick bring it in?" She hisses in my ear.

Who's Rick?

I stand again, throwing my napkin down and grabbing the clutch. "Let me go check on him,"

I get a lot of looks as I backtrack out of the room. It seems getting up and down is frowned upon in this crowd. Well, boo-hoo. They'll have to see me shuffle in this tiny dress one more time. Keep your eyes on your plate, grandpa.

The only people outside are the valet crew. They straighten as soon as they see me and I wish I could tell them that I'm not one of the people like those on the inside who'd be bothered by them taking a break when the parking lot is empty, but there's no time.

"Did you see a man come past here? Tall, gray hair. He was on the phone?"

One of the guys points in a direction away from the parking lot, to the side of the building. My stomach flips as I get closer and peek around the corner to see Kai and his white-haired muscle-man bodyguard. He's got the cameraman by the collar, holding him against the side of the building.

Kai has the camera, going through the footage. "Are you A.J. or Brad?"

The man doesn't say anything and his bodyguard jostles him a little. "Answer."

"Brad,"

"Hmm. You have a lot of interesting pictures here, Brad."

"Just delete what you want and let me go. I won't even tell anyone about your dalliance with the prostitute. This time."

"Prostitute?"

All three turn at my outcry. I should've kept my mouth shut but since I'm already found out, I leave the corner and head straight for this guy.

Wagging a finger in his face when I get close enough, I start in on him, "Get it right, I am no prostitute! I am a qualified businesswoman who has every right to be here on my own terms."

Brad looks down at me. "Not in that dress,"

I raise my hand to slap him because he has no right to comment on my dress, but before I can make contact, Kai grabs my wrist and hauls me away.

"You better be happy he's holding me back!"

Kai hands the camera back to the bodyguard with a nod. "Send him off and meet me back at the car,"

To me, he says, "You prove yourself to be crazier every time I see you," He's walked me a short distance away and whirls me around to face him.

"You heard what he called me,"

"What did you expect? Respect, from the paparazzi?"

"It's not my fault Emily forced me! I don't usually wear things like this,"

"You keep saying that you don't usually do things like this or that, but somehow I always find you in these kinds of situations,"

He's not wrong. I sputter, trying to come up with something to retort with.

"Right," he says when I say nothing of substance. "I thought I told you to go back to the table,"

I blow out a harsh sigh. "Judy and Emily implied that we'd done something in a closet and was mad at me for leaving or you something. Like you need a babysitter."

He laughs but not out of humor. He's annoyed. "Of course,"

We stand together in silence. I assume neither of us is overjoyed with the way the night is going.

"Should we go back inside?" I ask after a moment, "Or will it look weird if we go back in now?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

I'm thrown by his question. Does he think because I'm lying about him that I like being lied to? "Of course,"

"I really can't stand the thought of going back in there and having a crappy dinner while listening to the plight of whatever disadvantaged youth Judy is backing now. I've written my check and now I want to go home."

"Wow," I say, "that's the cruelest thing I've ever heard. Do you really not care about the plight of the disadvantaged youth?"

"And how much did you donate?"

"Cruel and rude. You should know better than to ask a woman that kind of thing."

His lips hold back a laugh and I silently cheer that I am getting better at seeing the micromovements. And that I can make him laugh. I think it's probably a difficult thing to do. "I can't leave without you," he says. "No one would believe I would leave my girlfriend here. Especially wearing that."

"Nobody would know except for those at our table,"

"I thought Emily was the one you were worried about."

He's right. Again. Emily would definitely see him leaving as evidence that something isn't right.

"Do you need a ride back?"

I nod. The night chill is starting to bite at my exposed arms and legs, and I just want a decision to be made. "I took the train in,"

"Okay, come with me."

I follow him as he walks into the parking lot, texting on his phone. We arrive at the black car I've seen him get in so many times. How many dreams have I had of getting into it myself? He opens the door for me to slide in first.

It feels surreal.

"Oh!" I say, looking back the way we came. "Emily." I can't believe I was about to leave my cousin here without saying anything to her.

"I've let Max know the situation, he'll tell the table."

"The situation?"

He nods, looking tired. "That a photographer took a picture of us and we're still not public yet, so we're leaving to salvage our cover."

I frown. "I didn't want you to have to lie to your friends,"

This makes him laugh. "It wouldn't be the first time and certainly won't be the last. Do you want a ride or not?"

That gets me to move and I duck into the backseat. My clumsy attempts to keep my dress from riding up are probably pretty embarrassing, but I can't think about that while I'm sitting next to Kai.

Upfront is the muscle man and the driver. I can now see the shock of wheat blond hair, not as bright as Kai's friend at dinner, but incredibly thick. This close, I can also tell how broad he is, maybe even bigger than muscle man number one.

"So which one of you is Rick?" I ask, my eyes darting between the two of them.

Kai turns to look at me, his attention diverting from his phone.

"Or am I going to have to call you muscle man one and muscle man two?"

"Kai?" Muscle man one asks.

"I assume you're muscle man one, but I could be wrong," he answers.

"No, you're right."

"I'm Spencer," the driver answers, his pale watery eyes meeting mine in the mirror. "That's Rick,"

"Thank you, muscle man two,"

We pull on the highway to get back into the city. It's already past 9:00 p.m. which means I won't make it home until almost midnight. Which is actually right on time for me.

I lean my head back against the headrest. The car is warm, the seat is comfortable, and the dashboard is dimmed. Even the streetlights aren't that bright because of the tinting on the window. I settle in for the long drive, already being lulled into relaxation.

"How long are you going to let this go on?" Rick mutters from the front. I can't tell if he's whispering because he thinks I'm asleep or if his voice is naturally that low when he's not being a bully.

"You have to admit, it has been entertaining,"

"Happy to provide," I answer, keeping my eyes close.

I hear a laugh from the front seat, a deep rumble.

"See," Kai says, "entertainment."

"You say entertainment, I say more trouble than it's worth." Rick huffing again.

I couldn't say anything in response to that. Because he could very well be right; I might be more trouble for Kai than I'm worth. I mean just look at everything that has happened.

He got hassled by Emily in the lobby of his office building before we'd even officially met. I tried to sneak onto his floor, past all his employees. I then crawled out a window, forcing him to crawl out for my protection. And then I show up at his friend's dinner party, where I get our picture taken, almost ruining his reputation.

That's a lot of trouble from one girl over two weeks. Especially a girl you have no real responsibility toward.

It makes me wonder about who Kai Hiwatari really is. What could his motive possibly be to keep allowing this? It can't just be because he's being nice or for entertainment.

The ride is mostly silent from then and I only open my eyes again when I feel the car slow down. We're getting off the highway in an area of town that isn't too far from where I live. I want to ask how he knows, but then again, he found my desk at work and he's a Hiwatari – what can't he find out about someone?

But we don't immediately go to my apartment. Instead, we pull up to a drive-through. Spencer and Rick place their orders first and then both look back at me, Spencer through the rearview mirror and Rick over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Kai prompts me.

I wave my hand. "I'm fine. It's okay."

"Just order something," Rick grumbles, turning back around, "or we're gonna be here all night,"

I order one of the combo meals, a burger of some sort, and fries. I've never been to this particular place before, despite it being so close. Its burgers alone are eight dollars and that's just too much for me to justify.

Kai orders last. When we get to the front, Rick hands Spencer a black card, and then the food is passed in and dived between us. Kai doesn't wait, opening his large burger and taking a bite from it. Somehow, he looks both regal and wild when eating, holding the burger in one hand while scrolling with the other. Rick also has his open, and his bite is even larger than Kai's.

Spencer is driving with one hand. His bite indent? Huge.

Fortunately, we're close to my apartment which saves me from having to eat in front of these guys. I'm not some uncontrolled, messy eater or anything, and I can definitely put away my fair share. It just...I don't want that to be their impression of me just yet. At least I should have some utensils the first time Kai sees me eat. That would be proper.

Not that it would ever happen. We're done after this, I remind myself.

Spencer pulls up in front of my building and I don't even want to ask when my address was given to him. Let that be one of the many mysteries of the evening.

I thank Kai for the food and for the ride, and I thank Spencer for driving, which he acknowledges with a kind grunt. At least I think it's kind. Rick doesn't bother to turn to me as I'm getting out, and given our history, I'm not surprised. Still, I thank him for taking care of the cameraman.

I know all those things were done under Kai's command, but it still benefited me, so it's the least I could do. It's not like I can tip them.

This does get Rick's attention. His beady eyes look at me from the front seat, his expression unreadable. Well, he looks angry, but then he always looks angry to me. I shut the door and walk around the car. On the other side, Kai has gotten out.

"The door's right there," I say pointing up the narrow stairs to my second-floor one bedroom. "You didn't have to get out."

"Consider it my last duty as your fake boyfriend. I think we've covered all the steps now. Meet the family, pictures, dinner, doorstep?"

"Check, check, and check," Thankfully it's dark out and the streets are empty so that no one can see me blush under this man's too powerful gaze. "Thanks, again. And don't worry. I'll call Emily tomorrow and tell her that the whole picture thing scared us and we're taking a break or something. You're still off the hook."

He nods once and then doesn't say anything more. It takes me a moment to realize that he's not going to and I say goodnight. He waits until I've got my door open and I'm stepping inside before he gets back in his car.

I lean against the closed door, feeling more tired than I usually do though I'm home no later and I rested during the ride back. The bag of food feels heavy in my hands; the weight of yet another kind thing he's gone out of his way to do for me.

After this, I really need to do something to make it up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm trying something new by adding the 'previous' at the beginning of each chapter, or at least on the chapters after a cliffhanger. Let me know if you like it or not, or if it doesn't change your experience at all.
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking around. I really appreciate it. Have a great week, I'll see you next time - Konix


	7. I'm just trying to do my job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Kai takes Hilary home from the dinner. Though it was only a short time, the ride was nice and he fed her, so because of this (and everything else), Hilary feels indebted towards Kai. It's literally the bare minium, but the girl's been deprived.

I allow myself to sleep in Saturday morning before gathering my dirty clothes to go to the laundromat a few blocks away. While I wait, I scour the internet for appropriate gifts to give a man who you're close to but not that close to.

Believe it or not, items aren't listed under that category.

Saturday afternoon I call Emily. She's pissed that I left her there alone without telling her, taking her dress, her shoes, and her bag, and also not eating the dinner she paid for.

I listen to her rant for a while, until she finally tires out.

"I was worried about you," she says as a way of punishing me.

"But...why?"

"Why?" She starts winding up again. I'm not a doctor, but that can't be good for the baby. "You disappeared, that's why."

"But you knew I was with Kai, so why were you worried? What did you think was going to happen?"

This stops her. Of course, she wouldn't imply that anything bad would happen to me in his company. I know she'd simply forgotten that I was with him because she still can't believe I'm dating him.

"Well," she sighs. "I guess you were safe then,"

"Right,"

"I still want my stuff back."

I cackle. "You can have it. That dress caused me enough trouble as is. It's the reason we had to leave last night."

"My dress?" She's offended. Good, so am I.

"Yeah, that photographer called me a prostitute because of it,"

"I don't think you look that good in it,"

Does she hear herself when she speaks? Didn't she compliment me before we left?

"Regardless, he called me a prostitute, and then we had to leave. I don't - " I break off, trying to find the right way to phrase the next part so that it's believable. "I think Kai's rethinking everything."

There's a pause on her end. "What do you mean?"

"I know I'm not exactly in his league, but we were sort of ignoring that while getting to know each other. But with everything that happened last night, I think he's... He's probably going to find someone more like him. It's too difficult for him to date below his status. I should've known."

I try to sound as pathetic as possible to really sell the woe-is-me mood. And also, to make her feel guilty because last night never would have happened if she hadn't meddled. If this had been a real relationship, I'd set that stupid dress on fire and mailed her the ashes.

True to Emily's nature, she brushes off any responsibility she might have had in ruining my night with her antics and just says that if he isn't man enough to face the uphill battle that is a real, working relationship, then he isn't the man for me. Good riddance.

Again, I doubt she hears actually hears the words she says.

We agree to meet up soon to trade our clothes back but we're both busy so it isn't a priority. At least that's what we tell each other. Truthfully, I don't want to see her and she has no need to see me now that she's seen the end of my so-called relationship.

Saturday night, I email Kai to let him know the deed is done and he's officially no longer my fake boyfriend, and I even made it within the deadline, insert winking emoji.

Delete winking emoji. We're professionals.

I keep checking for a response and telling my heart to not hurt so much when there isn't one. He doesn't owe me anything.

On Sunday, I put my feelings away. Whatever sort of buddying friendship I thought might be evolving from our funny situation, it has clearly run its course. Kai Hawatari is too busy to bother with a little nobody, so low on the ladder of success that I could safely jump off.

To distract me, and hopefully get it through to my heart that things are over, I hit the town determined to buy him something to show my thankfulness. It has to be something that doesn't stand out too much, isn't too pricy, but isn't cheap either. Something that makes him remember the kindness he showed me, but not slow him down any.

Amazingly, I don't find something right away. Who'd have thought? From store to store, I'm picky and indecisive, holding up and comparing one gift to the next.

A pillow for his office? No, that's girly.

A pen! But all the good ones are really expensive.

Nothing that makes noise, I get the feeling he'd hate that.

I pass by an aisle of candles and think, _Candles are nice_. Who doesn't like candles? They warm a space, make it smell good, and are quiet. I can find one with a subtle scent, that won't be too distracting.

All the furniture in his office are tan neutrals, so maybe something light in color. I find one that smells like a beach on a cloudy day. Not sure how the bottled that one, but even if he doesn't like the scent, it could sit on his shelf and blend right in. Only he would notice it.

It's perfect.

By Monday, I'm ready to go. My feelings have officially shifted into gratitude, I've got my candle and a go-getter mindset. I've safely navigated through a mess and come out the other side unscathed. Well, mostly.

Emily will just have to forgive me someday.

I try to get to work a little bit earlier than usual so that I have some time to go up to Hiwatari Enterprises and give Kai his candle before the start of the workday. I know I told him we were through with everything, but I don't think he'd mind this.

The elevator opens on the Hiwatari floor and a receptionist greets me kindly. I guess this is what happens when you take the elevator.

"Do you have a meeting," she asks. She's looking at my hair and attire and probably noting that I don't look like I'd have a meeting with anyone here.

I've put the candle in a leftover gift bag so that I'm not just carrying around a plastic shopping bag. She eyes that, too, and I remember Rick saying something about me not being the first girl to try and sneak into Kai's office.

"I'm a friend of Mr. Hiwatari," I smile, hopefully sounding like someone who would just be visiting an old friend on a Monday morning.

Somehow, those are magical words. She nods. "Right this way,"

Wow. That was actually surprisingly easy. She's not as vigilant as Rick and while I'm thankful for it, I hope it doesn't get her fired.

She leads me to Kai's office, knocking gently on the glass door. Rick answers, his eyes darting to me quickly and rolling to the back of his head. "What do you want now?"

"Who is it?" Kai shouts from inside. I almost jump back. Despite all the inconvenience I've caused him, I've never heard his voice that gruff; that seething.

Rick reaches out and grabs my shoulder while telling the receptionist to go back to her desk, and drags me in the room. Kai is leaning against his glass desk, arms crossed. Another man is in the room, one I haven't seen before. He lounges in one of the tan chairs, fingers folded over his stomach and even though his legs are crossed, they are undeniably long. However, the most distracting thing about him is the brightest red hair I've ever seen. He puts Emily to shame.

"Who's this?" He asks, eyes the color of ice chips examining my person. I'm suddenly thankful I'm not wearing Emily's dress, though I don't think he'd be impressed regardless. His voice, slightly accented, carries the tone of bored and yet also disgusted.

"Whatever it is," Kai says looking at me and ignoring his friend, "I don't have time. You said we're done, so we're done."

"We are!" I agree quickly. "We totally are. This is for you."

I hold out the gift bag that contains the candle. The three men in the room eye it precariously, none moving forward to take it.

"Why is she bring you gifts?" The redhead inquires, sneering, "You didn't take her virginity, did you?"

"Hey!" I protest, "Have some class,"

"Who are you to talk about class?"

"No," Kai answers, rubbing his temples.

"Good. She looks like a real clinger."

I suddenly want to throw the candle at his head. Instead, I take a deep breath and let it out. I'm here for Kai and not his obnoxious friend.

"I just wanted to thank you for your help," Stepping closer, I take the candle from the bag and present it to him.

He gently takes it from me, twisting it around as if he's never seen one before. I can feel Redhead's eyes on me like a hawk.

"It's a candle," I say, watching Kai.

He looks at me, eyes drawn. "I know. I hate candles."

I crumble. "How do you hate candles?"

"I just do,"

"Not that this isn't one for the ages," Redhead interrupts my response, "but I'm reminding you that we have bigger problems at the moment. You're hatred of candles, and whatever this is" - he motions at me - "can be addressed later."

"He's right," Kai says. He sets the candle down on his desk. "Hilary, you'll have to leave us now."

"Oh, okay," I say, the empty bag dangling from my hand. Pasting the smile back on my face, I turn with a wave, "It's fine. I've got work to get to anyway,"

Rick opens the door for me and I know by the smirk that he's happy to see me go. I can't even be mad at him for it. I have caused a lot of trouble lately.

The receptionist from before comes rushing up, brushing past me.

"Mr. Hiwatari. You're 9:00 a.m. meeting is coming up the elevator!"

"No," he says slowly, "I have a 9:15 conference call with Zagato."

"I know. I think someone double-booked you."

"Someone?"

She doesn't answer, twisting her fingers.

Kai sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Okay. We're going to have to figure this out. Which one can we stall?"

Rick starts rattling off facts about those he was meeting with, but I have a different idea. Slipping back into the office, I go over to Kai's computer open on his desktop. Thankfully, his schedule is already up and I can see the appointment that Kai has scheduled, including a name and number.

I pick up the desk phone and dial the number, smiling when the other companies receptionist picks up.

"Hello," I say after they go through their introduction. "This is Hiwatari Enterprises. I am calling to confirm the phone appointment with Zagato for tomorrow morning"

Her voice pitches. "No, we have it scheduled for this morning, in fifteen minutes,"

"Oh no," I tsk. By now, Kai and his companions are staring at me. "Looks like there was a miscommunication. Whoever scheduled the appointment on your end must have made a mistake because President Hiwatari was very clear. But don't worry, we can fix it."

"How do you know it was on our end?"

"It doesn't really matter. If we don't get this handled, both of us can kiss our jobs goodbye, right?" I laugh as though we're all in the same boat – working for tyrants. "If you don't tell, I won't. I can move the appointment to today. Does 1:00 p.m. work for your schedule? If we need to adjust further than that, I'll need time to explain it to Mr. Hiwatari." I glance at Kai's perplexed facial expression. "Doesn't look like he's in a good mood. Probably won't send the right message."

"No, we'll make 1:00 p.m. work." She's irritated with the interruption and accusation.

I put on my happy-employee voice. "Perfect. Thanks so much."

I hang up and put my hands on my hips. "You're phone conference has been moved,"

They're all silent until the redhead breaks down in quiet laughter. It's deep and sounds like he's got gravel in his throat.

"How did you think of that?" Kai asks. "Why would you just do it when no one asked?"

I shrug. "I worked as a receptionist when I was in college and sometimes if we messed up the schedule we just had to rearrange. Most people understand. I figured it'd be less embarrassing for you if they can't prove who's at fault."

"But why?"

"Think of it as my thank you gift since the candle failed," I walk back around the desk, heading for the door. "But I should go. I've caused enough problems as is and you've got another meeting to take. Thanks again."

With one final smile, I leave, happy I was able to use my skills to help him, even if it doesn't measure up to all he's done for me. Normally, I'm not that good of a liar, but it seems that all my practice lately has paid off.

When I reach my own desk, I'm only a few minutes late but it's the first time since I've started working here. As I wait for my computer to power up, I sit with my head on my fist. Even though nothing's really changed, I feel like my life is about to get a whole lot more...empty.

I work and I work and I work and what do I have to show for it? Friends? No. Successful relationships? No. An impressive position to show for my efforts? No.

Maybe everyone else is right and I need to make a change.

At 10:30 my phone rings. I groan, not really in the mood to help anyone.

"Hilary," I answer.

I hear a throat clear. "Hilary, hello. This is Kai...Hiwatari. From the elevator."

I sit up. As unexpected it is to hear his voice over the phone – my work phone at that – does he really think I wouldn't know who he is by now.

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"No. I wanted to thank you for your quick thinking earlier,"

My panic immediately lessens and a soft grin tugs at my lips. "It was the least I could do after everything you've done,"

"There's more. In the time I've known you, you've shown quite a bit of initiative. A quality like that is very welcomed at Hiwatari. I would like to meet with you to offer you a position within the company."

"Oh?" This comes as a complete surprise. "I don't know what to say,"

"I assure you that you'll be compensated nicely."

"I'm under contract here,"

"We can negotiate that with your employer."

"What would I do there?" I can't believe I'm even entertaining this idea, but wasn't I just thinking that I needed a change? At the same time, could I work for Kai Hiwatari and hope to get over my crush? There's so many questions, I can't keep up.

"We can discuss salary and title during the meeting." Of course, he has an answer for everything.

Another thought bothers me. "Wouldn't be weird for my family if they thought I was working for my ex-boyfriend?"

He doesn't answer right away and the silence rings loud. But then, he comes back, voice softer than before. "Who cares if it's weird for them? If it's what you want, why would you let anyone stop you?"

There's a truth to his words that I don't want to dwell on at the moment.

"Okay," I bite my lip, "we can meet." It's just a meeting. It doesn't mean anything.

"I'll email you the arrangements,"

There are no fussy goodbyes with him. He's said what he needs to say and ends the call. The dial tone rings back in my ear. What have I just agreed to?

I look around the cubical space, where I've spent the past five years, and think, _my time here is limited._ Because of this, my work is slow for the rest of the day. Every time I start to dig into something, a thought pops up.

Why bother, someone else will do it?

This won't be your job anymore.

No one will notice.

It shouldn't matter. I don't have a job at Hiwatari Enterprises. I'm simply going to talk about one. With the CEO. Who specifically called me to offer me a position. So, I basically do have a job. But that doesn't mean I can give less effort here.

At lunch when I open my email to see if Kai has emailed the arrangements, I see an email from him but instead of a time and date, all it says one line.

_"Meet me upstairs at 5."_

So, I guess the meeting is soon then. This makes my stomach flip and I'm not able to finish what I'd brought for lunch.

At 4:55, I pack up to leave. It's the second workday in a row and I notice some strange looks. Instead of wasting time with the elevator since everyone is going down, I take the stairs up to Kai's offices.

Rick is waiting for me when I open the door. How he knew I was coming up this way, I don't know, but he doesn't look happy to see me. By 'doesn't look happy' I mean that he looks downright antagonized that I'm here. Maybe he doesn't want me as a co-worker, it's not like I want him as one. But I can't imagine that I'll be offered a position that close to the CEO that he'll be seeing me every day, so Rick can just chill for a moment.

Kai's on the phone when we reach his office. His suit jack is off, his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and his tie is loose. His hair looks like he's run a hand through it about a thousand times.

The redhead is gone, but in his place is another man. Another attractive man, his shiny blonde waves curling around his ears. Where is Kai getting these people? This one is accompanied by two women who immediately flock to my side when I enter the office.

"Your hair," one says, lifting a sad strand.

The other takes my chin and rotates my face. "Your make-up,"

"Woah," I say, dancing out of their grasp. They reach for me again and I put my hands up to block them. I'm not a fighter but I'll knock someone out if I have to. "Back off,"

"Gian," Kai snaps his fingers and points at me.

The man rolls his eyes and comes up to me as well. What kind of interview is this? Kai continues to be on the phone and while I can't tell what he's talking about, he's clearly disturbed about something.

"Not bad, not bad," he says, "but can be better."

"Hilary," Kai calls. He's holding the phone to his shoulder to block out his voice while he speaks to me. "I'm sorry I can't explain, but let Giancarlo do his work."

"Do what work? What is he going to do?"

"We're just going to fix you up a little," one of the girls says.

"A little?" The other laughs.

I sneer. I've known girls like them all my life. "I don't get the joke," I say, begging for them to say to my face that I'm ugly. I'll really let them have it then.

"Girls, girls, there's no time for that." Gian wraps his arm around my shoulder to lead me around. "Let's get to work."

They push me out of Kai's office and down the hall to a smaller one where a make-up station has been set up. Rick follows us. I send desperate looks in his direction as they poke and prod.

Kai asked for this and I know I owe it to him, but the least he can do is explain what's happening. Rick's expression softens from pissed to mildly annoyed as he watches. The only time he's not allowed to watch is when Gian closes the door so that I can change my clothes.

"No way," I hold my shirt closed as they try to unbutton it. I twist and turn to stay out of their reach, but they've got six hands to my two, and eventually, they win out. I'm stripped down to my underwear, which also earns me a few laughs, and slipped into a dress.

The familiarity of the situation isn't lost on me and I'm really getting tired of play everyone's living doll.

This dress is a deep blue and has a respectable hemline to my knees. The neck is high and shoulders square. It tightens at the waist, emphasizing curves I don't normally display while at work, while still being modest. I look dignified as long as no one notices the crazied look in my eyes.

The door opens again and Rick is there, standing with his arms crossed. Gian and his girls push me out.

"What do you think?"

Rick eyes me up and down. "It's an improvement,"

"Well, I don't like you either, jerk." I stick out my tongue. Call me childish, I don't care. I was just treated like one, so I might as well play the role.

I regret it a second later.

"Come on," Rick says, walking down the hall toward the elevators. I follow, leaving the laughing trio behind.

I have to struggle to keep up with his wide, purposeful gait. "I think there's been a misunderstanding," I say, "I was just supposed to meet with Kai about a possible position within the company. All this for an interview?"

Rick laughs at some inside joke he's not sharing with me. "Yes, you were. The position's changed. Consider your interview over."

I don't know what that means, and I tell him so. Rick doesn't answer. Our elevator ride is filled with me demanding an explanation and him ignoring me. When we reach the bottom, I refuse to move until I get an answer. Undaunted, Rick pulls me from the metal box even with me fighting with all my strength. I know I'm obviously no match for him, but I didn't think he'd manhandle me like this.

I stop fighting when I hear Kai's voice echoing off the walls in the lobby. A podium has been set up to one side and reports gather around it in a giant hoard of cameras and microphones. Flashes constantly going off as he speaks. He's eloquent and precise in his word choices, and I have to really try to focus on what he's saying or I get lost in the sound of his voice.

"In my course of life, I've had many highs and lows, but overall I've seen great success. Of course, I don't regret any decisions I've made. I see them as being the right decision at the right time. And now it's come time to make another decision that will have a great effect on my life. It will alter it in ways I can't predict but I look forward to discovering."

I have no idea what he's talking about. He doesn't really seem to be saying anything. The words are generic and sound like they could have been pulled from a number of greeting cards. But his voice is so captivating. I don't really care what he's saying, as long as he keeps talking.

"Recently, I've met a person who has taught me the joy of sharing my life with a special someone. Someone who is a best friend and companion, as well as a competitor with certain games that are now forbidden in the Hiwatari household,"

Pause for perfunctory laughter.

"I couldn't be more ready or happier to share the next stage of my life with you. I am pleased to introduce to the public for the first time, my fiancée, Hilary Tachibana."

Rick nudges my numb body forward. "That's your cue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're finally here! I've been sitting on the edge of my seat, waiting to share this chapter. This chapter always makes me feel like everything changes. Thanks for everyone who has read up to this point and keeps reading. You guys make my day. If you're willing to share any thoughts, I'm all ears.
> 
> Have a great week, see you next time. - Konix.


	8. How was I supposed to know it'd lead here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Kai told the press that he and Hilary are engaged to be married.

I spare Spencer a brief look as I'm shuffled unceremoniously into the car while he holds the door open. I'm not sure what that look is because my face is still numb, but he returns it with a sympathetic grimace.

When the door closes, Kai and I are left in the quietest of silences. I don't think either of us breathes. I know I'm not. At least I don't think I am.

_Breathe._

I gasp for air.

Kai glances at me, his sharp eyes critical. "Are you going to be okay?"

I hold up one finger. My index, for clarity. I'm not that mad yet, not that I don't have a right to be.

I take another deep breath. "That was the scariest thing I've ever done,"

"What, that? You've never given a presentation before?"

Spencer has gotten back into the driver's seat and we're slowly emerging from the underground parking garage that Kai and his team led me to once the "announcement" was over. Even as we drive, reporters get as close to the car as possible, their cameras flashing through the tinted windows. I hope they're not getting anything good.

"That was not a presentation. A presentation is something you work on and prepare for. You know facts and have an idea of what to say. You don't have cameras in your face, and you're also not being ambushed by having someone tell the entire world you're getting married."

I stare at him, the reality of what happened becoming clearer. "You told them we're getting married!"

He shrugs, returning to his phone. "And you told that girl we're dating without asking my permission."

His argument is so asinine that I struggle to find my words. "Emily is my cousin, not the entire city! And I only told her we're dating, not engaged. And I told you that we were going to break up in a matter of weeks. What's your big plan to undo this mess?"

I stared at him, waiting for his oh, so intelligent response.

Kai looks straight ahead, sour frown pulling at his lips. "I'm thinking."

"You're thinking?" I ask, doubt stressing my voice. "Are you particularly good at thinking? Because I always assumed you were, but now I'm beginning to wonder..."

"That's enough," His dark eyes slide across the car's back seat, zeroing in on me. Gone are the charming smile and agreeable expression – dare I say, it was close to adoring - that he assumed on stage.

I fight against the pull to shrink back. While his stony appearance is scary, I am no coward. Within moments, his face relaxes into something more neutral.

"I understand that you're stressed, Hilary," he says slowly, "and this was not in your plans. It will be worth your time, that I can guarantee."

I shake my head and sink back into the soft leather, watching the city from the window. We'd only been driving for a few minutes and I'm beginning to recognize buildings from my neighborhood.

"You're dropping me off at home? Is that safe?"

"For now. The media will be more concerned with my family tonight. But we'll probably relocate you to a better place soon. If there's an issue, just call and I'll move you tomorrow."

"You're going to force me to move?" Every minute, there's a new revelation.

"For your safety," he answers, looking at his phone. He isn't doing his normal scrolling, but the screen is constantly blinking as messages flood in. "I thought you were concerned."

"I know. It's just..." I trail off. I have to laugh at the, quite frankly, ridiculous situation. "This is my entire life you blew up in a matter of seconds. This affects my job, my family, future prospects. Everything."

That catches his attention and he turns to me, his face is still passive as if this has nothing to do with him, but I think I can see a speck of compassion deep in his eyes.

"It sounds stupid to ask, but why me?" I say softly. Kai must have so many people he can pick from. Any number of them would be willing and probably better prepared for this situation than I could ever be.

He blinks a few times, clearing away whatever it was that I saw. His eyes tracking over my face. "I will explain everything once we're alone." My gaze travels over to Spencer in the front seat, wondering if he's someone to worry about. His eyes are trained forward, giving the impression that he's deaf to our conversation.

When we pull in front of my apartment, Kai directs Spencer to park somewhere out the way but to call him if there are any suspicious figures lurking around.

It feels strange having Kai follow me up the rickety stairs to my apartment. The metal handrail shakes with each of his firm footfalls and I can't quite remember the state I left it in this morning. I think it's clean. Mostly.

Soft sunlight streams in through the windows. From the front door, my small worn couch sits to the right and the small kitchen to my left. Straight ahead is the door that leads to my equally small bedroom and bathroom.

I mean, I always knew the place was small, but I usually preferred terms like 'quaint' and 'cozy'. However, with Kai standing in my doorway, there's no way around it.

The place is downright tiny.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask, closing the door behind him. He steps aside just a bit, his hands in his pockets as if he is afraid to break something.

"Water is fine, thanks,"

It takes me seven steps to get into the kitchen. "Feel free to sit anywhere," I say as though he has any other option but the lumpy couch. When I return, he's seated at one end, left leg draped over his right and somehow, he makes my space seem even shabbier.

I set the glass in front of him on the scratched coffee table. Unsure where I'm supposed to sit since there really is only one place and he's taking up most of it, I smooth down the dress that was given to me and perch myself on the edge of the couch, facing in his direction.

I sit, hands folded over my lap, and wait for him to explain as he promised.

He seems distracted with my glassware. I look at the water. Knowing that I had made sure it was clean before I brought it to him, I can't imagine what his problem is. So, I ask him.

"You work hard at a reputable company, and yet this is all you can afford?"

"Um," I look around, "that's rude. I paid for all of this stuff."

Kai sets the glass down again and turned towards me on the couch. Our knees brush together as he moves and I tuck mine even closer to the couch.

"I know. I've looked into you."

"Creepy. Again." I say, referencing when he left me his email.

He chuckles. "You took my picture, so who's really the creep?"

Touché.

"It wasn't like I hired anyone to follow you; just what could be found online with an easy search. I wanted to see what your motive could be." His tone is impartial, revealing none of his personal thoughts or feelings on the matter. These are just facts to him.

"I didn't have a motive,"

His laughter is mocking but still boyish. "You absolutely did, or have you forgotten how we've arrived here today?"

Having been properly shut up, I roll my eyes.

"You just didn't have the usual motive. And I'll admit, I found your story bizarre but interesting enough. When I looked into your internet history, I couldn't believe how..."

When he trails off, I supply a word. "Normal?"

"Boring,"

"Oh."

"You are so boring on paper. Straight A student, top tier university, only one job in five years. On social networks, but not active,"

My shoulders slump. "It's mainly for family."

"I could barely make it through, I was so bored."

 _'This girl has no life. Let her live a little,'_ That's what he said in his office. So, this is what he meant.

"But then you jumped out a window, and I thought, _this girl is not boring_."

"I did not jump, I crawled. And it was for you."

"I'm aware,"

I slouch on the couch. I'm pouting but I can't help it. This man who makes my city apartment look like a trash heap just dragged my entire existence through the mud. Excuse me if I feel a little sorry for myself.

"After that, you had a little bit more of my attention. You stuck to your word regarding the deal, you extended yourself to attend a dinner with someone you clearly have some distaste for, and then you fixed a scheduling issue for me as if it were nothing, without being asked. And you asked for nothing in return, other than my silence on the matter."

"Okay, so I'm also a fool," I say dryly. 

"I doubt anyone has ever told you this, but you have a knack for solving problems. A little unorthodox in the procedure, perhaps, but a talent nonetheless. You think quickly and you're decisive with your actions. I wasn't lying when I said you would be valued at Hiwatari."

"You should have told me the details first," I say, "I might have said no."

"The original offer was real." He takes another sip of the water and I get the feeling he doesn't usually talk this much.

When he doesn't continue, I feel the need to prompt him. "So, how did a real job turn into me pretending to be your wife?"

"Fiancée, and only temporarily," he corrects. "As for why you - I know you're here, you've proven that you're more than willing to lie for your own benefit. And, most importantly, you're backed into a corner because to expose me would be to expose yourself."

"That's a leap to take. I could have said no, screw you."

He's avoiding looking at me. "Maybe that's why I didn't give you the option." There's an edge to his voice. "You still could. If you say no, it will damage my name and reputation, but that's still very much an option for you."

I sigh heavily, worn out and exhausted already. I have no desire to ruin anyone's name, much less Kai Hiwatari's. Wasn't it just this morning I was willing to do anythig he asked? I guess I should have mentally added, ' _within reason._ ' How quickly things change. However, I get the feeling that he's not any more excited about this strange turn of events than I am.

I brush my bangs away from my face and, upon not feeling them, remember that they've been gelled back by Gian and his two giggly dolls. Feeling annoyed, I furiously pull at the pins in my hair to let it down.

"Hey," Kai grabs my wrists and holds them away from my head. "Look at me."

I dare to lift my eyes to meet his. He stares down at me, and his serious expression is sobering.

"I know it's frustrating, feeling like your control is being stripped from you. I've been there. All I promise you is that you won't regret helping me. I don't ask for help often, so when I do, I make sure it's well worth it."

There's such a determination in his voice – the sure knowledge that he's right – that I have no choice but to believe him.

"Okay,"

Kai raises his brow. "Okay?"

"Yes," I say, firmer this time, though I feel no more sure about this. "I'll help. Let's do it."

He sits back and observes me silently as if I've surprised him. Didn't he just list all the reasons why he picked me?

"First things first," he starts, gathering himself back into business mode. "I'm going to pay you."

I wave my hands, alarmed. The last thing I need is to feel like I'm selling myself. "That's not necessary, I already have a job."

"It is necessary because next, I'm going to tell you that you need to quit your job."

"What?"

"You're engaged to be the future Mrs. Hiwatari. If this was real, managing our house and social life would be your job. And it is until this is over."

I gape and stutter. "I don't know if I can do that. I've worked so hard to get where I am, you have no idea."

"Hilary, you can set the price you want to be paid, but I will set the terms, and this term is not up for negotiation."

This must be the same tone he takes with his business associates because I get the distinct feeling I'm being bullied. The thing is, outside of my cousins, I've never responded well to bullies.

"This is my life, Kai. My entire life. I would have never asked this of you."

He stays quiet, watching me with a stern eye.

"You've asked me to move, to quit my job? And what about when this is over? My name will always be tied to yours now. What will that leave me with?"

"As I said, I'm going to pay you. Enough that it won't be a concern for a while. Along with that, when this is over, I'll make sure that any job you want is open to you, though my hope is we're still on good enough terms you'll consider working for me."

Back to this? "I still think that would be weird,"

"I don't care, Hilary." Kai answers immediately. The sharpness sends a shock through me. He shakes his head. "I do not care whatsoever what other people think. I know talent when I see it and I'd be an idiot to let it walk away."

"So, the position was really real and not just a ruse to get me here," I gesture between us, referring to our predicament. I know he said it earlier, but I still can't believe that.

"I'm was never going to be at that office permanently. I wanted to leave it with someone I can trust to do the job. Unfortunately, no one there has shown me anything I can rely on. Except you." Then bitterly, he adds, "And you didn't even work for me."

His words, while sound flattering, don't change the fact that this is a stupid idea. Still, for whatever reason, I can't refuse him. "Okay, okay," I rub my face and pat my cheeks. The feeling is starting to return but they're still tingling. I resign myself to the situation. "I'll move if I have to, but I'm not quitting my job yet."

Kai opens his mouth and I put up a hand to stop whatever he is going to say. "If you're really as influential as you say you are, I'm sure you can arrange for me to take a leave for a while and return when we're done. Speaking of which, do you have an end date in mind or what?"

Judging by the terse stretch of his lips, he isn't happy not getting his way, but Kai carries on. "I'm still planning. Don't worry, though, you won't be stuck with me forever."

"I'm not worried," I say. What I mean is that there are worse people I could be stuck in a fake relationship with. However, I think he takes this as me being difficult. Kai rolls his neck and then his shoulders.

"Wait," I draw out slowly, as another thought occurs to my overly saturated mind. "When you say I'll have to move, you don't mean in with you, do you?"

Kai's eyes slant, irritated. "Of course not. It's not like I want you around all the time. But you will need to move to a better neighborhood if you're going to be representing the Hiwatari name, not to mention someplace with a little more security."

"Because the media," I nod understandingly after seeing the frenzy this afternoon.

"Because the stalkers," he clarifies. "The media is crazy, but they're not going to hurt you, they just want their story. The stalkers - they'll burn your house down to be rid of you."

I stare, waiting for him to laugh. "Are you serious?" I ask when he doesn't.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We'll have you in a new place soon."

What have I gotten myself into? Will I ever be safe again? What about my family, they're not going to track my parents down, right?

"Though to really sell this, we'll be spending a lot of time together. I would be prepared for some uncomfortable situations."

I groan, burying my face in my hands. Just when I was coming around to the idea, he adds another layer.

"You'll be fine."

"It's just," I sit up straighter so I can look him in the eye and he can see how weary I am. "It's a lot to take in."

"I know it's a lot. Honestly, you don't even know the half of it yet,"

"No," I cry, reburying my face.

"Hilary," Kai says, sighing tiredly. When I don't lift my face, he puts one hand on the top of my head and forces me to face him. Once he's sure of my attention, he says, "I appreciate your efforts."

It's not 'thank you' by any means but I get the sense that he doesn't say those words often.

In my contemplation, he's pulled out his phone and is now texting someone. "I'll leave so that you can get some rest. We'll talk more about this tomorrow. I would recommend not going into work, but I have a feeling you're not going to listen,"

"Nope," I pop the 'p' but smile when Kai side-eyes me.

"Spencer will bring up your bag,"

"Oh. Yeah," I'd completely forgotten about it in the bustle of everything.

He stands and walks around the other side of the couch to reach the door. "I'm sure your family will have a lot to say. Until we get our stories straight, stay away from details."

"Okay," I drag myself up to let him out. My energy is almost completely gone and in the time we've spent talking, the sun has begun to set, leaving us in shadows. "Hey, you never told me why you needed this,"

He turns when he reaches the front door so that we're facing each other in the dim room. The sun's orange light brightens one side of his face, leaving the other side blue with shade. "You know how you have a difficult cousin?"

"Actually, I have three difficult cousins but go on,"

"The Hiwatari's and their ilk are 'Emilys' on steroids. Every single one of them."

"Even you?"

"Especially me."

"Okay," I nod. "I would like to rescind my offer to help. You're on your own."

He smirks. "It's too late. I've already started the process."

I laugh, though nothing about this is funny. Also, I have no proof that he's joking, I just hope he is.

"Like I said, we'll get to the details tomorrow."

We both turn towards the door when we heard steps lumbering up the stairs before a knock at the door. Kai opens it, peeking around first before reaching out and pulling in my purse and the bag they put my other clothes in.

I take it from him. "Thanks. You too, Spencer!" I shout so he hears me. I hear a deep chuckle and then more lumbering as he descends. "I never realized how much noise those make,"

"Have a good night, Hilary," Kai says, stepping outside the door into the evening air.

"Good night," I reply gently. If I try really hard, I can pretend he's actually my boyfriend dropping me off at home after a date and not my partner in crime to deceive his family and everyone else in the process. I press my forehead against the closed door as I hear his quieter footsteps leaving.

I suppose that's the fantasy I'll have to get used to if I want this to be believable, and I do. For Kai, at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as exciting as the previous chapter, but neccessary. I think I've struggled the most with this chapter so far - what needs to be in it vs. too much being said vs. not enough content. I'm at the point where if I mess with it anymore, it'll be ruined lol. The next chapter does pick up again. It'll be out next week!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read, gave kudos, and commented. It all makes my smile like a fool.
> 
> Please take care everyone. Until next time - Konix


	9. The Problem With Hopes and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Kai (sort of) explained his sudden declaration. Hilary (perhaps foolishly) agreed to help.

Kai is right about my family having a lot to say. The only phone calls I answer are my mother's, although I'd much rather deal with Emily. My mom is the most difficult to lie to. I have to stumble through an explanation of why she's only hearing about this now and from the news, not from me. I have Kai's voice in the back of my head telling me not to get into details, so I'm extra clumsy and sure that she can see right through me.

She fights me a bit. I can tell from the distress in her voice that she's worried about me. Eventually, I'm able to calm her down and assure her that I'm okay. I try to pick my words carefully so that anything I say can be interpreted as true depending on how I twist it.

"If you're sure, Hilary," she says, though still strained.

I squeeze my eyes shut as I hold the phone to my ear. I hate that I can't be honest with them. They're going to get used to the idea that I've finally found happiness with a great guy, just for me to break their hearts. How did I let it go this far?

I stay awake all night, tossing in my bed. Every noise is a reporter trying to break in for a picture and interview.

Or worse: a stalker with a bloody knife.

Nothing of the sort happens and my alarm rings out right on time. I have to pull myself from my twisted sheets and get ready for the day as usual. I know Kai said that I shouldn't go to work but I can't just linger around my apartment all day waiting for him to tell us our next move. I need to do something to get my mind off this situation and focused on anything other than my bad decisions.

"Also," I say to my reflection in the bathroom mirror, pointing my toothbrush at her for emphasis, "You can't let him control everything. This is still your life. You make the rules."

She looks more confident than I feel, which is enough to convince me everything will be fine.

And so I leave bright and early, ready to face a new day. The sun is breaching the horizon, getting brighter by the second. I try to listen to talk radio like I normally do, but the only thing they can talk about is the announcement.

It's weird to hear my name said. It takes me a second to realize that's not a different person. That's me. I'm the woman they're talking about.

I have to turn it off within minutes of starting my walk. It makes no sense to me why they would care this much; Kai's marriage to anyone couldn't affect the business world that much. It shouldn't be news.

Yet, it is. As is further proven by the mass of reporters crowding the concourse. They wait by the street, clearly attempting to get a picture or comment from the Great Hiwatari when he arrives. Too bad for them, I don't think he's coming in today.

But I know he'll be upset if they catch me out here. Discreetly, I turn my head away from them, for once thankful for my plain brown hair that doesn't draw any attention, and hustle my way into the lobby where the security guards will keep me safe.

I slide my I.D. card through the reader, smiling at them as I always do. Today, they smile back, bowing a little. Any other day, I would be happy with the treatment, except I know it's only because of who they think I am. It leaves a sour taste in my mouth. I deserve to be treated with respect and kindness no matter what my name is.

People smile and wave as I walk to my cubical – people who've never spoken to me before. Some whisper behind hands as if I can't see them. There are gifts left on my desk: candies, tiny stuffed animals, and gift cards.

Are my co-workers trying to bribe me? For what? It's not like I can get them any special treatment.

"Someone's popular," Brooklyn smiles as he passes me. Staring at the desk, I have no idea where I should put everything.

"Do you want some candy?" I wave a hand, offering an option of his choice.

"No, candy's not my thing. I'll take that gorilla, though," He points to one of the stuffed animals. It's a black gorilla looking thing hugging a heart.

I hand it to him, surprised by his choice. But then again, he spends all day staring out the window at birds so maybe he does actually have the heart of a child.

Brooklyn takes the animal and smiles again. His bright green eyes widen at receiving the gift. "Thanks," he says as he walks away.

Yeah, okay.

My inbox is flooded with messages. Normally I have a few that need a response, but this is ridiculous. It'll take me half the morning to get through all of them. I put my head in my hands to repress a groan. The idea that Kai was right and I should have taken the day off is starting to get to me.

Sighing, because there's no way around it, I sludge through the emails, diligently reading each one and writing out a detailed answer. Some of them seem overly easy, causing me to worry that I'm being set up. It's slow going. Mostly because people are still coming up to my desk to give me congratulation gifts.

"We didn't even know you were dating!" Says a girl I've never spoken to beyond 'good morning'.

"How'd you two lucky kids meet?" Says another while handing me a frozen specialty coffee from the café downstairs that is ridiculously overpriced.

I try to keep my stories light per Kai's request, but none of them let it go.

Brooklyn breaks in eventually. "I guess now we know what you were actually doing on all those late nights." His soft voice trickles over.

The girls next to my desk do a poor job of hiding their laughter.

"No," I deny adamantly. It's the first time my voice has been firm all day. "I was here, working for our company."

Brooklyn stares me down with his half-lidded bright eyes. A voice inside tells me that I don't owe them anything, and it sounds suspiciously like Kai.

Before I can say anything, an alert pops up in the work email. I check mine for all of us since I'm clearly the only one at my desk.

"There's a meeting after lunch in the conference room," I say curiously. It's unusual for us to have unscheduled meetings; it means a big change.

Everyone goes back to their desk after that and I'm left to my many other emails. None of my actual work is getting done. I'll have to work through lunch at this rate.

I take my sandwich out at my desk when the lunch hour rolls around. Everyone has gathered in the breakroom and for the first time, they waved me over to join them. I might have been thrilled if I didn't think they were going to grill me some more.

Checking my personal email for any messages before carrying on with work, I notice one from Kai and take a deep breath.

_Having a bad day? Maybe take my advice from now on._

His wording causes me to scoff. If he's always going to be this arrogant, this experience might be harder than I thought. Is it too late to go back?

_We have more to discuss. Call when your off and I'll have Spencer drive to pick you up. Here's another piece of advice: do not try to take public transportation._

Another line includes his phone number, and that's where the message ends. I want to mouth off to him, the words at the tip of my tongue – or should I say fingers. I clench my fists in irritation, forcing myself to relax. One of us has to be mature.

 _My day is fine_ – I type slowly. Fine is a good word. - _I will get off at the same time I always do, which is 5 p.m. Please let Spencer know that I'll meet him in the parking garage. And thank Spencer in advance for me._

I stare at the message. It's petty of me to only thank Spencer. Despite Kai's obvious lack of social graces, he's still being considerate.

_Thank you, as well._

_H_

I press send before I can overthink anything. With that done, I get back to work, munching thoughtlessly on my sandwich. With the extra boost from the coffee, I'm working faster than I was this morning, my fingers flying across the keyboard. I've since stopped trying to be nice and thorough in my responses and am now just answering the work-related questions. There's really no time to waste, considering that half my day is gone.

Plus there's still the meeting, which I'm reminded of as people call my name to sit with them in the conference room. I finish my email and let it go, irritated that even more time is being taken from me.

I'm crowded when I get to the room, everyone pulling me in one direction or another. While I'm not proud of the reason for my sudden popularity, knowing it's only because of my public connection with a certain CEO, I can't deny that I hope it will lead me to better places. If Kai can use me for his family schemes, then why can't I use him in the workplace? Sounds fair to me.

The meeting commences with our department director giving a speech about the value of workplace management.

Boris isn't exactly what I'd call a skillful director. He often makes insensitive comments to some of the prettier girls in the office and on one occasion during my first year, he asked me to alter the numbers on a spreadsheet. I tried to tactfully explain that I couldn't (it's illegal, after all) and then move on. I never reported him, and considering how he has just about everyone else wrapped around his finger, I don't think anything would have happened if I did.

"With that in mind, I am happy to announce that Brooklyn will be the new manager of your department."

Wait, what?

I stare, watching helplessly as clapping and congratulations follow, feeling as if I've entered another universe. How is this happening?

I am the one putting in the work.

I've been here the longest.

I deserve that promotion more than anyone in this room.

Then it's over and Boris is moving on to other vague announcements that I don't hear. Once the meeting is released, people leave my side to rush over to the new manager. Our new manager.

Brooklyn is my new manager.

My anger spirals as my hopes dwindle and I do not know what I should be feeling.

Boris walks out of the room and, moved by an unseen force, I follow him determined to get answers.

"Mr. Balkov," I pipe up, sweetening my voice. My hand reaches out to grab his sleeve and stop him. I bring it back immediately, disturbed by the notion of touching him, though I don't understand why.

He turns, barely giving me a glance before continuing. "What is it, Hilary? Or should I say future Mrs. Hiwatari?"

I ignore the dig, mostly because it's the first time I've heard someone actually call me that to my face and it sits uncomfortably with me.

"I need to speak with you about this promotion."

"I don't see why, it's already been given to Brooklyn."

"I understand. Had I known there was a position available, I would have applied."

"It still would have gone to Brooklyn,"

My breath is caught in my throat and my chest seizes. I'm having problems processing what he's saying. "Can I ask, was I even considered?"

We've reached his office. It's big and vast, with dark furniture making everything feel grounded. As in, I feel like I'm being buried alive.

"Honestly," he the pause out, holding me in suspense, "no. Your work is respectable. You put in more hours than anyone else."

"Then why?"

He seems to take a sick joy out of what comes next. "People don't like you. Despite their preferences today, this will fade and you'll go back to being a nobody. More than that, I don't like you. Brooklyn does what this company needs. He is a leader. He can control the others in ways you'll never be able to."

I can't believe the words I'm hearing. This sort of bluntness bruises and I have trouble sorting my thoughts and feelings. "So, I'll never be considered for a promotion, in this department or any other?"

"I don't see it happening, no." His smile is vile, confirming that Boris is taking pleasure in crushing my dreams.

I've worked here for five years and they've strung me along, making me believe that everything was worth it. Every year during my performance review, they promised I was on the way, on the right path; it was only a matter of time until I was moving up the ladder.

All the while, the truth is that the hours I've spent, pouring all of my energy into this company, and it meant nothing to them. Ryu was right. They were all right. I've wasted years, giving them everything I am.

"I quit," I say. I can feel the pinching sensation at the bridge of my nose and if I don't move fast enough, he'll see my tears. "I won't be back tomorrow."

He shrugs, waving a careless hand. "It was only a matter of time at this point. Your future is nothing but tea parties while your husband cheats with his secretary. It's how they all are."

"You don't get to say that about him." I feel strangely defensive of Kai, regardless of my lack of knowledge of his disposition. Maybe Kai is the type to step out on his wife. That's none of my business right now.

I leave before he can add anything. I'm still shaking when I reach my desk.

People are crowding around Brooklyn and he's entertaining them but there's a too-sweet edge to his voice that I don't think they recognize. Their conversation halts, attention shifting intrusively to me as I start collecting my things. There's not much to collect; I'm not even going to bother with their worthless bribes. The only thing I grab from my desk is the small plant, holding it in both hands as I survey the rest.

I shake my head. There's nothing else here for me. Walking away, the tears start to fall now, and all I can think is that I have to make it to the elevator.

_Here's another piece of advice: do not try to take public transportation._

And then I recall the media circus downstairs.

In the elevator, my tears fall faster. Shifting the plant to one arm, I pull out my phone. My hands shake as I get his phone number from the email. I briefly think about calling but know that my voice would be useless, so I have to send a message.

_Kai please send Spencer now_

It's the only thing I can get out. Anything longer and there would be mistakes galore and who knows if he'd do anything with that.

I reach the bottom of the elevator and walk away from the front doors toward the parking garage. Nobody will bother me down there. I check my phone every five seconds for a reply and one finally arrives about a minute after.

 _5 mins_ Is all it says. Be as it may, I'm thankful.

I stand off to the side, trying to stay out of the line of sight of people coming and going. I've pulled back most of my tears, leaving me with the occasional sniffle. Still, I can feel how raw and puffy my eyes are. There's no way I'll be able to hide it from any of them.

True to word, I see the sleek black car driving up and parking at the entrance to the lobby and Spencer getting out. I pop out of my hiding spot and rush over as he opens the door.

"Thanks," I smile. Or try to. If he notices anything amiss, his impartial expression gives me nothing.

He gets back in the driver's seat and takes off without a word. I have to say, it's weird being in the back seat without Kai; just me and Spencer and my plant. It feels wrong not to speak with him but I don't know what to say.

"Thanks for coming to get me."

"You've said that."

"Oh. Right." I scratch my head. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"My job is to go where Kai tells me. What he asks me to do is not an interruption."

I nod. I know this already.

"But I will say," he adds softly, his pale green eyes meeting mine in the rearview mirror, "he has asked me to make much more inconvenient trips, with far worse passengers."

I'm comforted by the sentiment, feeling ever so slightly better. We reach the destination in silence from there, parking in another garage for a tall building somewhere in the city. It was a short drive and I can see why Spencer was able to make it so quickly.

I open the door before Spencer makes it and give him a sheepish smile. Rick is waiting at the door and Spencer tells me that he'll be leading me to Kai's suite. It's then that I realize I'll be in Kai's home. It comes as a shock and yet I'm not sure where I thought they were taking me.

Before passing me off, Spencer holds out his hand to shake mine, and awkwardly I shift my plant again. He uses the opportunity to slip something to me. Glancing down quickly, I find it's a small bottle of eye drops. I look up, embarrassed yet grateful. He gives me a small wink before getting back into the car.

Rick doesn't say anything to me as he guides me through the building. To say that it is immaculate would be wrong.

It is overwhelming.

Every turn of my head is a sight I'm not prepared for. Sweeping halls and grand columns. And this is just the lobby. Rick directs me into an elevator and presses the button for the top floor, scanning a key card when prompted.

"He likes to be up high, huh?"

"The Hiwatari's own this building. It's the biggest suite."

Hmm. I'm not prepared for that either.

I try to use the eye drops as discreetly as possible, though I know Rick can see me. Blinking, my eyes already start to feel a bit better.

The elevator door opens directly to his suite, leading to a hall that lets open to a large, open front room

"Wow," I breathe out, staggering into the room. My heels click against the shiny concrete floor. There's a collection of plush chairs around a fireplace left side of the room. To the right is a modern leather sectional that looks more for sitting than lounging. As though it's pulled straight from a magazine, it tells me look, but do not touch. Which is interesting because it sits in front of a large, wall-mounted TV.

Tables sit around the edges of the room, bearing decorations that look nice and expensive, but I can't tell if they have a purpose other than to remind me how poor I am.

Most impressive are the floor to ceiling windows that expand across the entire room. Talk about a city view! I can see clear to the horizon from here.

"Did you decide to leave early because of your co-worker's prying?"

I glance over my shoulder to see Kai standing in a large doorway just off to the right of the fireplace, leading to another room. To add to my long list of surprises in the past twenty-four hours, he's wearing light gray lounge pants and a plain tee shirt with a faded school logo, or possibly a sports team?

As much as I like him in suits, there's a huge difference when he's wearing something casual. I have to mentally, purposefully, forcefully remind myself that we are business partners and not friends. I can't get used to seeing him like this.

"Yeah, they were pretty excited." I laugh and wave it off. I look around for Rick to see if he'll ruin my secret but he's already disappeared somewhere. "I guess it's good that I'll be taking some time off, but I decided to start today since I had some vacation time saved. So, I'm all yours for the rest of... um. Have you decided when this is going to be over?"

Kai keeps a straight face while he studies me from across the room. Then he breaks out into a smirk and chuckles. "Yeah, I've made some plans." He motions for me to follow.

I trail after him into the room he came from, finding it to be his home office. The wall of windows carries in through the right side of the room and wraps around the side behind his desk. Along the left walls are open, industrial bookshelves. The black metal and stained wood contrast against the dark gray walls. Even his desk carries the theme, the top being just a giant slab of wood, roughly cut and sanded, attached to thick metal legs. He's got three computer screens set to one side of the desk and a laptop set up at the center.

And sitting there on the corner is my candle. Hard to believe that was just yesterday.

I take a seat in a light gray chair, getting a sense I might know what his favorite color is to file away for later. I set my plant on the ground next to me, unsure of what to do with it at this point. I probably should have just left it.

Folding my hands in my lap, I sit up straight. "So, what's the plan?"

Kai's taken a seat behind his desk, pulling up something on his laptop.

"I own a small two-bedroom condo close by that has a front door guard to keep the media and anyone else out. It'll take a few days to get it ready, but it'll be the perfect place for you to stay in the meantime."

I shake my head. "I can't live off you and have you pay me at the same time. I'll find my own place."

"Hilary, you a place with security. Besides, it's what my family would expect me to do for my fiancée. It's either that or you move in here. Your pick."

Already feeling defeated, I agree. "Okay, I'll take the condo."

It's a relatively small battle. _I'll win the next one_ , I tell myself. Plus, it's not like I'll own it after this. It's just a roof over my head until I get another job.

Once that is settled, he moves on. "I think the wedding date should be early December. I would like for us to end this as close to that time as possible – for emotional impact. I'm sure you don't have a problem with that."

Calculating it out, that's six months. It feels soon for a real wedding, but far away for a fake one. "Why December? And why an actual wedding, can't we just be engaged and then break-up?"

"Well, it gives us enough time to establish with the world that we're in love, so that when the break comes people will rightfully believe we're both devastated. Also, there's another event that will happen around the same time that will distract my family so they can stop focusing on my personal life."

Oh, intrigue. "What's going to happen?"

He glances at me with reserved eyes. "It's not my place to say. That's someone else's story."

"Oh." Okay. "December's fine." Emily should be due around that time. Could be quite an eventful month.

"Also," he continues, standing to walk over to the bookshelf where a small black bag rests. "This is for you," he utters as he passes it to me.

I reach in and pull out a square velvet box. "Oh, um."

"If it's not your style or size, we can always exchange it," Kai says flippantly, returning his focus to the laptop.

I open it to reveal a ring. It's a tiny band inlaid with white diamonds, meeting at the center for a much larger one. It's simple but unignorable.

I look at him to find that he's surveying my reaction. My mouth opens but I can't find the words to say. "It's beautiful," I settle on. It's definitely my style, except a little bit extra, which strangely hurts.

I snap the box closed and put it back in the bag. "I'm sure it will fit."

He blinks at my stiff words. "Let me know if it needs to be adjusted."

I nod. "Is that all?"

"Almost. I've contacted my accountant and he's set up an account for you. The card will be here in a few days. You'll have unlimited access for whatever you need until this is over, just run big purchases past me first. As we get closer, we'll set up an account for you for payment."

"It's fine. I can probably sell this ring after all this and be set."

He laughs lightly at that, but it disappears quickly. "You'll be properly compensated."

"Okay. Whatever you think is fair."

He does that thing where he stares at me again as if he's trying to read my mind. Even in loungewear, he looks powerful and I feel like shrinking under his gaze.

"Do you have any stipulations? Any conditions at all?"

"Me?" I hadn't thought about it at all. "No. I'm just...whatever is fine. Just-"

"Yes?"

"You never told me why we're doing this? It's not a deal-breaker, but I'd at least like to know."

"You're a horrible negotiator. It's something we'll have to work on." The slight upturned smirk gives me the sense that's he's at least partially toying with me, which is a relief. He closes the laptop and leans back in his chair. He seems almost dejected to be talking about this.

"For years, they've been after me to marry. Typical rich family, eager to make connections, to tie down any loose ends,"

"You're a loose end?"

"Every year that I'm not married is another year I could have a child out of wedlock or I could die and my inheritance passed on to some no-name in the external family, or another viable connection goes to someone else. Whatever it is, their money is safer if I'm married with a prenup."

"Loving," I snort.

"The very definition," he replies, matching my sarcasm. "Anyway, it's always just been comments before. However, Yuriy – the man you saw in my office on Monday – informed me over the weekend that my grandfather has actually started taking steps to match me with someone."

"Like an arranged marriage?"

"A marriage of convivence. Mainly, his."

It seems weird to me, of course. Completely out of this world. But I have to imagine that it's probably very typical in his. "Are you afraid you won't like the person they choose?"

"It's not about liking or not liking. It's about who I can trust and I can't trust anyone my grandfather trusts."

"But didn't you're grandfather make you president? How can you say you don't trust him?"

"That's business," Kai nods. "He likes me in business. Family is different."

"You know that this is just a temporary fix, right? What are you going to do when he tries again?"

"I'll face that wave when it comes. My goal is to get through this one."

I shake my head. "I don't get it but if you're sure this is the route you want to take, I'll do my best."

"I appreciate it,"

Again, not a thank you but I'll take what I can get.

"So, when will the condo be ready? If it's soon, I'll have to start packing tonight,"

Back to business, Kai opens his laptop again. "You're not going back to that apartment. I'll arrange movers to get your clothes and personal items when everything is finalized with the condo."

"What? But where will I stay in the until then?"

His eyes dart up, growing more intense with each second as if he's waiting on me to make a very obvious connection. I shrug, clueless.

"Here. With me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a real explanation from Kai. Is his reason what you expected? I'm sure it is, lol.
> 
> I've been re-editing to cut back on the cliffhangers since I don't want to irritate anyone, it's just that the chapters can get so long sometimes. I had so much fun writing them but now that people are reading it, it just seems mean. Hopefully, they leave you in suspence and not wanting to hit your head against the wall.
> 
> Thank you for your time, kind words, and excitment. Next chapter will be up next week!


	10. In the lap of luxury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Hilary quits her job and flees to Kai's, where he reveals more of his plan and his reason for needing a fake fiancee. In the end, Kai tells her that she won't be going back to her apartment and instead will be staying with him.

At first, I'm a little scared. I mean, he did say I would be staying in his home for appearances and to prepare for "uncomfortable situations" but what he considers uncomfortable is anyone's guess. After seeing my panic, he makes it clear he means I am going to be staying in his guest bedroom, on the opposite side of the suite from his bedroom. I become a little more comfortable with the idea after that.

After seeing the room for the first time, I am more than comfortable. I'm in heaven.

To put it mildly, his guest bedroom is straight out of a dream. There's a huge king size bed with the softest sheets; they feel like butter on my skin. The wall of windows comes through this room as well, with Kai's promise there is a tint that prevents people from seeing in, though we're so high up they'd need a helicopter to do so. Then he shows me how the remote draws the blinds closed so that the city lights don't keep me awake.

A TV is mounted on the wall across from the bed, above another fireplace. There are so many channels and movie services, I could hole up in here for a month and never see the same thing twice.

Attached to the room is a bathroom larger than my living room and kitchen combined. When I see it, I suddenly understand why he looked at my place the way he did. If this is his guest suite, what must his bathroom look like?

Kai lists the features like he's reading from a pamphlet; jetted-soaking tub and a standing shower with so many nozzles it looks like a car wash; a variety of bubble-baths and scented oils. He doesn't seem to know half of what any of them were so I get the sense that someone else set this up for him. At the end of the tour, he passes me a handful of items consisting of a spare bathrobe, loofa, and toothbrush, along with a set of folded clothes for me to sleep in.

He looks pensive, almost confused, as I take them. "I thought your first night here would be more planned, so I don't have anything ready for you. These should work." They looked comfortable enough, but not exactly my size. Fortunately, the shorts have a drawstring and the shirt is smaller than one he'd currently wear, but still a little big on me.

I smile in appreciation. He stands silently in front of me as if waiting to be released. "Um. I've had a long day," I say, hinting that I want to be alone. After everything I'd been through, I need it. And, honestly, this might be the best place to be alone. The room was better than a luxury hotel and I never want to leave.

He takes the hint without much more prodding, letting me know that he'll be having dinner around eight if I want to join him. I don't, preferring to stay in the room. My heart is too heavy after quitting and going through so many changes, that I don't have much of an appetite. Instead, I watch movie after movie to distract myself, reminiscing about easier times. I wake in the morning not feeling refreshed in the slightness and resistant to the idea of leaving the cocoon I've made out of the duvet.

Unfortunately, I have to. As much as I would like to drown in my sorrows, I can't give into them!

So, I get up and get dressed in the clothes from the day before, neatly refolding the ones he gave me and putting them at the end of the bed and remade. I meet him in the living room just as he is leaving, dressed in one of his standard dark suits.

"Going to work?" I ask as he turns the corner down the hall that leads to the elevator. Rick is waiting at the end by the door. I was kind of hoping that he'd be staying home again so that we can talk more, but it makes sense that he wouldn't have that much time to be away from his company.

Kai doesn't stop, stepping into the elevator with his bodyguard. "I have to get back. Feel free to eat whatever's in the fridge. I'll be home tonight and we can work out some more kinks."

What he means by "kinks" is a mystery but I have no choice but to accept it. There are more pressing matters.

"Wait," I shout, stepping forward just as the doors slide close. Kai stops it at the last second, though he's clearly hurried. "I need to stop by my place to get some things."

"Like what?"

His words sound rush and irritated, but also like he's challenging me to come up with something he can't provide. I rise to the bait. "Like my phone charger, some clothes that actually fit, maybe clean underwear."

Rick sniggers as Kai steps back to allow the doors to close. "I'll send Spencer back," he says.

Once he's gone, I look around the wide space, unsure of what to do with myself. Being left in his house unattended is the weirdest part. If anything needed to be cleaned, I could do something useful, but this place is spotless. I've never felt so purposeless.

I sit on the couch in the living room and return to watching movies, still attempting to distract myself from the way my life is going. About an hour later, the elevator doors open and Spencer steps in, glancing around wearily.

"I'm here," I wave from the couch. He instantly relaxes, big shoulders slumping as he walks fully into the room. "What, did you think I was going to be undressed or something?"

He shrugs, sticking his hands in his pockets. I smile at how uncomfortable he is; it's a nice change from yesterday. "He may have muttered something. You need a ride to the apartment?"

"Right," I turn to look at the TV where I've paused in the middle of the movie. "I guess I could stop this and grab my shoes. Or-" I look at him sheepishly "-we could finish this together and then go?"

"I'm not paid to...watch movies. I need to be ready if Hiwatari calls. We should get this done, just in case he needs me."

"I see." Dejectedly, I flick the TV off and stand. "Let me get my shoes."

His eyes follow me as I head back to the bedroom. Since I'll be coming back, I leave a kiss for the plant I put on the bedside table and go back to Spencer. His eyes are still trained on me.

"I'm ready," I smile. "Thanks for coming."

He nods once and holds a hand out for me to lead the way. I stand quietly next to him. I want to talk to him to be casual and friendly, but I'm not sure how he'd respond. He doesn't seem like the chatty type.

"How are your allergies?"

I blink at him, startled that he spoke first and also by the topic. I've never had allergies. He points at his eye and I draw in a breath. "Good. Everything is okay now. Well," I hesitate, thinking about yesterday. "It's definitely better."

He nods at my response. "Good to hear." Then he clears his throat. "You should let Hiwatari know. He'll find out about them sooner or later and he usually responses better when someone is upfront."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Whatever it was at work that caused your allergies," he stresses the last word, looking at me pointedly.

 _He's trying to be kind_ , I think. He knows something at work caused my disturbance. And he's right; Kai will find out about what really happened when he calls to negotiate my contract with Boris. Boris will, of course, tell him that I'm not using my vacation time but that I quit. He'll probably be a jerk about it too, and say that I was throwing a tantrum.

"Good idea," I say, smiling. "I'll tell him as soon as I can."

The doors open and he lets me out first but trails close behind. The lobby is as bright as he was yesterday, everyone dressed in tailored and stylish clothes. I can practically smell their wealth wafting through the air. Though no one looks directly at me, I know they can tell I'm not one of them – that I'm an interloper, despite what my connections are.

I want to sit in the front seat with Spencer because sitting in the back with just the two of us is weird to me. Spencer, behind his solid expression, practically cracks at the idea, his hand gripping the back door handle so hard I think he might tear it off.

"Or not," I say to appease him as I slip into the backseat. He closes it firmly behind me and I wait for him to walk around the car to the driver's seat.

"Kai mentioned that the unit I'll be staying in will be ready in a few days. Do you think it's possible if I move some of my stuff in there today while I have you so that I don't have to make two trips?"

"I'll have to ask him."

I sigh. "Obvious answer. I would have asked him, but he was in such a rush to get out of there."

"He was actually running a bit later than usual this morning."

"It was barely seven," I remind him.

Spencer nods, reaffirming his original statement.

Okay, wow. "Does he ever sleep?"

He doesn't answer, but I think I hear a slight snort come from him. The drive isn't long and once we get there, Spencer tells me to go up alone while he calls Kai about my request, and that he'll be up after.

The apartment feels different in the morning. On any other day, I would have started my walk to work by now. As it stands, I feel like I'm breaking an unspoken rule by entering my apartment on a Wednesday morning. And even though it's only been one day since I was last here, nothing looks the same. Not foreign, exactly. Just old, like relics from another time.

I laugh. Pieces of the old me. The hopeful me.

Pushing those feelings aside, I start with my bedroom. I collect my phone charger and bathroom items first, throwing them into my small overnight bag. Next, I turn to my clothes. For the most part, my wardrobe is made of basic interchangeable pieces, so I don't fret over what I grab. It just needs to get me from here to when I officially move.

Thinking of moving, I realize then that I haven't heard from Spencer yet and leave my bedroom to see what's taking so long. "Oh, no," I mutter. I see a tuft of red hair standing by the car and Spencer staring directly down, with his arms crossed. I descend the staircase quickly, regardless of the noisy rattling it causes.

When I reach the bottom, I ask, "What's happened?"

Spencer looks like he's being bothered by a mosquito. I know the feeling well.

"I've seen this guy lurkin' around," Diachi says, glaring at Spencer. While the height difference is hilarious, the fact that Diachi is bold enough to try and climb Spencer like a tree keeps me from laughing.

"No one's been lurking," I say, flicking Diachi on the forehead. He swats my hand away. "I'm allowed to have friends."

"And this guy's a friend?" He points. We both look at Spencer. True, as he is, he doesn't look like a friend...or very friendly at all at the moment.

I wave it off. "That's beside the point. He's obviously here with me so go back to wherever you crawled from."

Diachi doesn't move, except to intensify his glare. I grab Spencer's elbow to pull him away. "Ignore him, he's just starved for attention."

Spencer is resistant at first, then follows me. "Who is that?" He asks as he stomps up the stairs. Diachi is still glaring at him from the ground below.

"My neighbor. He thinks himself the neighborhood watchdog, but he's harmless." I drag Spencer inside and close the door. Strangely, I don't feel the same self-consciousness as when Kai was here.

"He's protective of you."

"Of me?" I scoff and then brush it off. "Nah. He just likes to annoy me."

He doesn't answer. Instead, he stands at my front door, large and steely. Again, as opposed to Kai, when he looks around, it's not with disgust.

"So what did he say?" I ask, hopeful.

"Hiwatari said the unit isn't ready. Just get what you need for a few days."

My shoulders crash. "Well, maybe we can get some boxes?" I keep trying, "So I can start packing?"

Spencer's eyes soften as he looks at me and I know immediately that's a 'no.' I shouldn't be surprised; he's Kai's driver after all.

"Everything with Hiwatari is a negotiation," he says as I turn to get my to-go bag from the bedroom. I face him again, confused. "If you want something, you've got to be determined enough to ask for it. He's not going to just give it to you. And then, once you've asked for it, you've got to fight for it."

I nod, though I don't quite know what he means. I get my bag and then we walk out together. After I lock up, I move to leave, thinking that Spencer will be farther down but instead he's still at the top step. Looking over his shoulder, I see Diachi leaning against the building, blocking the exit, and roll my eyes.

"What now?"

"Nothing," he says. The punk has the nerve to shrug his shoulders. "Just making sure you come out alive."

"Don't you have a class to get to, you little ankle-biter?"

He pushes off the building, crossing his arms behind his head. "I'm going." He stops after taking a few steps. "Should we expect to see you tonight?" He asks over his shoulder.

I open my mouth, surprised by the question. A few times a year, I spend time with my family the next town over, so it's not like I never leave my apartment. Yet, he's never seemed so concerned before. "No, I'll be spending some time with friends."

He nods and continues walking away.

"I told you," Spencer comments as he descends.

I stick my tongue out at the back of his head.

The ride back is quiet and Spencer drops me off at Kai's, letting me into the apartment with his key card.

"I'll remind Kai to get you your own," he says when I remark that I don't have one. After that, he leaves me alone again, with nothing to do. I look at the time.

It's barely past 9:30 a.m.

I collapse on the couch, knowing this is going to be a long day.

At around eight that night, the door opens and I jump up from my place on the couch, thinking it's Kai. I had grown tired of watching movies and moved on to documentaries, but I've never been able to lounge all day, always feeling a need to be productive.

Instead, two people come from the hallway.

"I'm still excited," says a girl with bright pink hair, looking up to her companion. They each carry a paper bag as they laugh with each other.

The man stops first when he sees me. After a moment, he smiles brightly. "You must be Hilary,"

"I am," I draw out. They had a key card so that must mean they're okay to be here but Kai didn't say anything about more guests. I look down at my outfit. After Spencer left, I showered and changed into leggings and a tank top – not exactly the best for meeting people.

They turn into the large kitchen just to the right of the entryway. Stone countertops, a large island with enough room to seat at least eight, a six-burner stove, and double wall ovens. To me, it seems excessive considering how much Kai's actually here, but it's not like he doesn't have the money for it. They set the bags on the counter and the girl turns to me.

"I'm Mariah and this is my husband Rei." She closes in, grabbing both of my hands. "We're both so happy to finally meet you,"

"Finally?"

Do they know me? Well, they must have seen the news by now.

I put on a smile, trying to fall into what people would expect for a fiancée. "I'm sorry, Kai didn't tell me about visitors. He's not here right now."

"Oh, we know," Mariah laughs. "Rei is Kai's private chef. Every few days, we come in before he gets home and prepare some meals for him."

"And sometimes Mariah helps," Rei adds, sending her an amused look.

"Yes, sometimes," she emphasizes, returning the look. "But not when there's a new girl around. Today, you have all my focus."

Rei chuckles. "I wish you the best," he says as he uncorks a bottle of wine. "Let me know if you need any."

I'm confused by his meaning until Mariah pulls me out of the kitchen and sits me down on the large sectional.

"So how did this happen?" She dives in immediately, staring at me with big yellow eyes. Her grip on my hands is tight, almost bone-shattering. "I want to know everything."

"Well, um -" Kai and I still haven't gotten our story straight on how we met and fell in love and I don't know what to tell his friends. "We just worked in the same building. And we saw each other a lot. Things...just sort of progressed?"

She nodded, accepting this far too easy. I know I'm a horrible liar, so I'm not sure where her mind is at.

"How did he ask you?"

I assume she's talking about the proposal. I wonder what she would think if I told her he handed me a bag and basically said 'I hope it fits'.

"He took me to a nice dinner," I say, feeling more confident.

That might have been a mistake. She tilts her head and her eyes narrow as she ponders, "Really, when? Because he's been home every night except that one Friday, but he was with Max then." But then she focuses on me again, "I heard you were there that night. Must have been fun, seeing Rick rough up those paparazzi. They're always so annoying."

"Ah," I sputter, "yeah, I was there. He asked me before that. But we hadn't told anyone yet."

Mariah sits back, blinking at me curiously. She studies my face, her sharp eyes dancing quickly. "Hilary," she says slowly, a keen smile pulling up her lips. "You know we know this is a fake relationship, right?"

My shoulders slouch under the weight of my lies. "You know?"

"Yeah," she laughs sympathetically. "We've known Kai for almost ten years. Of course, we would know if he was dating anyone, much less engaged."

I heave a sigh of relief against Mariah's joyfulness.

"Then what was with all the questions?"

"Kai doesn't bring strangers into his inner circle often, yet here you are. So you must have done something to impress him in the short time you've known each other."

I shrug. "I guess he said I was a good problem solver and a hard worker."

She deliberates some more, her lips pulling together. "Those are traits he respects but it still seems that there would be more."

"Well, I did tell my family we were dating so I could get out of a party, and he went along with it because he felt bad for me."

Her eyes bulge with this news. "You did what? He did what?" She all but chokes on her excitement. "Rei! I told you there was something he wasn't telling us!"

"Oh, really," Rei appears in the doorway, towel slung over his shoulder. Already, a delicious smell is wafting in from the kitchen. "What's that?"

"He agreed to be her fake boyfriend first, before any of this engagement stuff."

Rei's eyebrow quirks up and a swift smirk reveals a set of sharp teeth. "This I've got to hear,"

Under their heavy examination, I become even more worried about saying something that will upset Kai. "There's not much to tell. I was stupid and used a picture of him to tell my cousin that we were dating. When my cousin confronted him, he didn't deny anything, just said no one else can find out. That's it."

"But why did he do that?" Mariah pushed. "Why did he let you do that?"

"He said he looked me up and felt bad that I have no life." It's even worse thinking about it now, the words he spewed in his office.

Rei nods, "Of course he did. That sounds more like it." He turns and heads back into the kitchen.

Mariah rolls her eyes. "Don't listen to either of them. Kai doesn't know how to flirt and Rei would still be single and pining after me if I left it up to him,"

"Hey!"

To me, she says, "He knows it's true."

I can't help but be charmed by their antics. They're the most normal of all Kai's associates that I've met. I have to say, I'm kind of impressed he's surrounded by such friendly people, considering all I've read about his ruthless nature. Impressed, and a little jealous if I linger too long on it.

Mariah doesn't let me. "Well, what I can tell you is that Kai wouldn't have brought you in if he thought you couldn't be trusted, so whatever you did to earn his trust, I'm happy. Things were starting to feel like a boys club around here."

She gives me one last smile before going to help her husband in the kitchen. Whatever they're preparing smells so good and I hope there's a smidgen left for me after Kai's done. I could make something for myself but nothing I make could ever compare to what Rei's cooking up.

Just before ten, Mariah calls for me from the kitchen. "Can you help me set the table?" She asks when I walk in. She got a set of plates and cutlery and motions for me to follow , we walk into the dining room just off the kitchen. There's a small round table, smaller than what I would have imagined for the grand home. The room feels intimate, and it too has the wall to floor windows looking on to the city. I stand, still taken by the view.

"He has this entire floor all to himself, so no matter where you go, you see the city; his little kingdom," Mariah says contemplatively. There's a note of fondness in her voice. She smiles and hands me the silverware and I go around putting a set down where she puts a plate. There are five in total.

I glance around, making sure I counted correctly, and wonder who else he's planning on having over. Is this my first night pretending to be his loving fiancée? No, he said we would just be planning but who else could these plates be for?

"Should I change?" I ask Mariah as she adjusts everything until it's perfect.

I don't have anything that's really fancy. Only the dress Gian gave me and my work clothes, but even those would be better than what I'm currently wearing.

Mariah looks me up and down. "Why?"

"In case whoever's coming over doesn't know about this little arrangement?"

I'm still unsure of what to call what it is we're doing. Mariah gives me a sympathetic look, her eyebrows pulling together and she laughs softly.

"It's just us tonight. You're fine."

"But the plates -"

"Are for you, me, Rei, Kai, and Spencer. Rick sometimes joins us, but Yuriy's back in town which means Bryan's back. Which means Bryan and Rick will be at the gym. Sometimes Spencer joins them, but he decided to stick around here." She shakes her head, looking to me gratefully, "Those muscle heads. But like I said before, it's a boys club and I'm happy you're here."

"I don't mean this to sound rude," I start, choosing my words carefully, "but does Kai always eat with his employees?"

Mariah laughs lightly. "I thought it was weird at first, too. From what I've seen and heard, Kai doesn't make friends easily. He's really picky and not much of a people person. So, when he finds someone he likes, he thinks of clever ways to keep them around. And usually, that means employing them in some manner."

"Are you serious?"

"Look, I'm not going to try to analyze why he does the things he does. As odd as he is, he's not crazy or anything. If there's something you want to know, you'll have to ask him. I can't promise he'll answer, but you're on the inside now, so he won't be offended if you do." She gives me a knowing look as she walks back into the kitchen.

I'm on the inside? As in, inside Kai's world? Once upon a time, I didn't even think it would be possible for him to be aware of me as a person. And now I'm here, in his home, getting ready to eat with him and his friends. What a strange turn of events.

It also doesn't escape my notice that she's the second person telling me if I want something from Kai, I just need to ask for it. Still, I can't believe Kai makes anything that easy.

A little while later, as Mariah and I bring the hot dishes to the table, the elevator doors open, letting Kai and Spencer out. Both of them have removed their jackets, ties pulled loose. It's the first time I've ever seen the blonde in a relaxed state, so different from this morning. They follow as Rei brings the main dish, a large roast, to the dining room.

"Smells great," Kai says. He stands close to Rei, slapping him on the shoulder as Rei peers at his final product with joy. Mariah hands them both a glass of red wine and Rei tips her chin so he can kiss her on the cheek. It's sweet, almost like a family gathering.

"I've been having fun with your new friend," Mariah winks as she passes back into the kitchen.

Kai's gaze cuts to me. I'm standing behind the group, in between the kitchen and dining room. His eyes have the same playfulness that he had at the charity function when I surprised him in the green dress. "I hope she's been as entertaining for you as she's been for me."

"Very," Mariah says, reappearing. Spencer comes in behind her, holding a short glass of clear liquid. She hands me a glass of wine and then goes to take her seat next to Rei. Spencer pulls out a seat next to her, which leaves me between him and Kai. I take my spot gingerly.

"She told us all about how you agreed to be her fake boyfriend and then told her she has no life."

"Hiwatari," Spencer laughs, a boisterous sound from deep in his massive chest. "You didn't."

"It wasn't exactly like that."

"Did you or did you not say that to Hilary?" Mariah points her knife at him.

He looks at me again. I get the impression he is trying to warn me, but his eyes are too bright to be taken seriously.

"Actually," I begin, testing him to see if he'll stop me. "I believe his exact words were, 'If I hear of any rumors, I'll ruin you,' and 'this girl clearly has no life. Let her live a little.' But you can correct me if I'm wrong."

The three others at the table burst out in laughter, reproving their friend. Kai turns away from me, but I see his lips tremble in that way they do when he's holding back a smile. He cuts into his roast taking a large bite.

Rei calms first. "Kai, for once, do you think you can speak to someone without degrading them?"

"No." He responds around his food.

"Right, then," the chef chuckles.

The rest of the dinner is filled with stories and laughter. Mariah carries a lot of the conversation, but she doesn't seem to mind. There isn't much I can contribute, but I enjoy being able to share in the light moment.

As Mariah said, Rei and Kai have known each other since he was about twenty, having met when Kai was just finishing up his first business degree. They never got around to explaining how they met or how Rei came to be his personal chef, but it is clear they have a great deal of respect for each other.

Spencer has been Kai's driver for almost seven years from what I am able to gather. He is mostly quiet for the dinner, laughing to himself. Every once in a while, his eyes met mine and he gives me a knowing look.

Toward the end of the evening, as Mariah engages in an epic story of the time when she beat a wicked bat of a woman for the last ham that Rei needed for his dish, I start gathering empty plates. It's the least I can do, having been the only one who sat around all day and didn't even contribute to the meal. Kai regards me with an expression I can't read but lets me take his plate anyway.

I carry what I can into the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink. When everyone is gone, I'll rinse what I can and put them in the dishwasher.

Spencer comes in behind me, startling me when he puts what I couldn't get on the counter. I open my mouth to say something, but I'm interrupted.

"Hilary," Kai is standing by the island. He nods his head, indicated that I should follow him. "Let Rei and Mariah take care of this. They know where everything goes and Rei will throw a hissy-fit if things don't get put back in the right place."

He says it in a serious tone, but considering how Rei just shakes it off, I can tell that it's only a teasing comment. To Spencer, he only nods his farewell.

I spy a clock on the wall and see that it's nearing midnight. It's fitting. I've always worked late into the night and here I go again, I think as I follow Kai into the office. It's about time we nailed down exactly what my duties are as Kai Hiwatari's fiancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit later than usual, but every time I read through it, I found another mistake. If you find any, please forgive me. I tried. Thanks to everyone who has been reading, and also a special thanks to those who comment. I try to respond to everyone, so if I missed you please let me know. Would love to hear your thoughts if you're up for sharing. Next chapter will be posted next week. - Konix


	11. Suddenly, eveything makes me nervous. Especially You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Hilary spent her first day at Kai's and met Rei and Mariah during dinner.

Kai leads me back into his office. The lights come on automatically as we pass through the doors, setting to a low warm glow. The city looks magical, like a starry sky outside the windows.

"How was your day?" Kai asks as he takes a seat at his desk.

I sit across from him. "Fine. Slow. Thanks for letting me borrow Spencer."

He nods once. "The condo will be ready by the end of the week. You'll be able to start moving on Friday morning." Looks like the good mood from dinner has lifted and his usual attitude is back.

"I'll need help getting my furniture over from my apartment,"

At this, Kai hesitates. He stares me down, calculating his next move. Spencer's words from earlier echo in my mind: _everything is a negotiation with him_. "Are you sure you don't want to pick out some new pieces? Something more updated, that will better suit the style of the condo? It's not like you're the one paying for it."

With a shake of my head and a shrug, I pretend to be clueless. "I've never seen the space, so I wouldn't know the style. But also, I like my things." It's the first time I'm really arguing with him to get my way. There's a strange thrill that jolts up my spine when I see his lips twitch just the slightest.

"I can arrange for Spencer to take you there tomorrow."

He's not happy about having to give an inch, but to me, it's only a small success. Now, I'm the one hesitating. In my personal life, I have no problem fighting and arguing for what I want. We've calmed down over the years, but in the past, Emily, the twins, and I have had some real all-out wars. However, with Kai, I can feel that my mind is divided. Technically, he's my employer, despite the unusual circumstances of our arrangement. That perfect model employee inside me is pushing towards excellence.

"Fair enough," I relent as well, satisfying my need to be seen as a team player. "Is there a style you think will be more appropriate?"

Kai visibly relaxes. "It'll be your own private residence. Only those who you invite in will be there, and sometimes that will include members of my family. It's not your style that's bad," he says the last comment offhandedly and I can't help but grin. He likes my style? "Just try to stay away from those cheap items you seem to gravitate towards."

My face drops. Whatever. He probably didn't pick out anything in here and just left it to an interior designer. I'd like to see him do better with the budget I was working with.

"Speaking of which," Kai's face darkens, "our first dinner with my family is Friday night,"

The grave tone of his voice, the clenched fist on his chair, it all sends a shock through me. I remember him saying something about his family being worse than mine. I may not know Kai very well, but any family that has him resorting to a fake engagement as a last resort can't be a fun one.

Still, this is what I signed up for. "So, I should buy a dress for dinner as well?"

"If you want. Get a whole new wardrobe if it suits you," he answers quickly, brushing past it. In the same breath, he continues, "I should be honest with you. I said before that my family is the whole reason for this mess,"

I nod, humming in acknowledgment. He's gone back to avoiding eye contact with me. Must be uncomfortable talking about this part of his life.

"I wish there was a way to prepare you for them, but I'm afraid there's nothing that I can tell you that will truly encompass everything. You'll just have to stay on your toes." He looks at me then, and there's an uncertainty I've never seen lurking there. "You still up for it?"

My heart thuds in my ribcage at the sight of him being so doubtful. I don't know if it's because I've come to expect his unyielding arrogance, or something else. Either way, this is the last time he's giving me an out, that much I can tell.

"Like a ballerina," I say in reply, and then mentally riot because I don't know where that came from. Am I attempting to be smooth? Embarrassed and trying to hide it, I don't give him a second to comment. "Let's get our story straight. How did we meet? I've been telling anyone who asks we met at the elevator at work."

"That's close enough to the truth." He agrees. And then he smirks. "Should we tell them you tried to sneak a picture of me? Emphasis on tried."

"No, I'd like to omit that now and forever, thank you." I can feel my face flush and tingle at the memory of that night. I still have both pictures of him on my phone, though I did change my wallpaper so that I didn't see him every time I checked the time. "We can just say we started talking in the elevator after work."

Kai considers this and then shakes his head, tsking at something.

"What?"

"There's a reason why that's not our story. I wouldn't start talking to a nobody in an elevator at the office. My family will know that."

Not even offended to be called a nobody, I open my hands wide. "Then I'm out of ideas. Why would you be attracted to me?" My mouth snaps shut but the words are already out. His eyes connect with mine so intently and I wish I could say there was a charged energy in them, but the only thing I can see is Kai trying to hold back his laughter.

"I mean, what could I do to make you start talking to me?"

That isn't much better. I duck my head in defeat.

"Well, I suppose I will just have to make an exception for you. Again, it's true enough."

I peek at him through my lashes. "Meaning?"

"Maybe just this one time, I couldn't resist the girl in the elevator."

He's right that he'd be the one to give up his better judgment. Kai must have people throwing themselves at his feet left and right. Of course, I'd be agreeable to the pairing. Anyone could take one look at us and see that Kai is the one lowering his standards.

"You look worried."

"That won't work," I whisper.

This humors him. "It was your idea,"

"But you're right. There's nothing about me that would garner your attention, especially if the only time we see each other is at the end of the day in the horrible elevator light. Only occasionally, at that. Even if they do believe that's how we met, once people get to know me, they'll see it's fake. Because otherwise..."

I trail off. Because otherwise, this would be real.

Kai coughs, clearing his throat. "Hilary, I wasn't oblivious to you before."

"What?"

"There were...certain nights before we started all of this, where you caught my eye. At first, it was recognition of your late hours, meaning you must be a dedicated and hard worker, which I always appreciate." True to form, Kai is all business first. At least he appreciates my worth in the workplace, unlike certain people.

"Truth is, I don't have someone because I'm busy. And also, I don't like most people. And most people don't really like me, despite what they say. I'm not going to waste my time with people I don't like. More than that, I won't start something I can't finish."

I can't quite figure out what he's saying, but I think he's trying to say that he noticed me before all of this, and not always in a business sense. Which is flattering, in a way only Kai can be.

He continues, "You're here now because I have gotten to know you a little bit and you have qualities that I like. Just because this isn't the true love story we'll be telling people it is, doesn't mean there can't be kernels of truth."

I allow a sly grin to slip. "So, you're saying that you like me,"

Kai rolls his head back. He's still wearing the dark gray shirt from his suit, sans the tie. The top buttons are undone, leaving his neck and the tips of his collar bones exposed. Thick bands of muscle move beneath his skin but I can't focus on any of it because, despite my teasing, I'm still trying to get the true meaning behind his words.

His neck moves again, tilting his head forward. "I'm not repeating myself. We'll stick with this story: We met in the elevator. I noticed that you weren't totally horrible to look at after a long day -"

"What a charmer,"

"-and one day when Spencer was late you invited me for drinks. I thought you were just playing a game like all the other people, but then you asked for my name and I wanted to see how far I could push it before you figured it out. Somewhere in the middle of that, we developed...feelings."

I take a little joy in how hard that word was for him to get out. "And since we worked in the same building, and you are the Great Kai Hiwatari, we decided to keep it a secret. Just to see if you could make it work with someone as _boring_ as me."

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Not anytime soon,"

"I like it when you call me the Great Kai. Has a certain ring."

"That would be the mockery I added to it."

He smirks, leaning forward on the desk between us. "Since we're getting into the details, when did you know you were in love with me?"

"Oh, I was unsure about you for a long time. I doubted you were serious about me, or too serious about your work."

"Is that why you told your cousin first? Because you doubted me? Or were you trying to compete and knew you had an ace up your sleeve?"

I hate the fact that he's right. He's always right.

The only thing to do is to turn it around on him. "What about you? When did you fall in love with me?"

"Probably when you crawled out the window." He draws his thumb down his jaw. "It was a nice view, lifting you up there."

The memory of his hands on my hips burn. "Are you saying you liked the view?"

"Liked it enough to crawl out after you."

We both know that's not the reason he followed me. "Funny, Mariah said you couldn't flirt."

"Are we flirting?"

We are. And we shouldn't be. I realize at some point I started leaning on the desk, edging closer. I pull back and, like a broken spell, Kai does the same.

"We should probably forget the whole window thing; wouldn't fit in with this storyline," I smile, even knowing he'll know it's fake. "You're a mysterious person, Kai. Maybe we leave that part of the story vague. It'll fit better with your image."

"You're probably right,"

I take a deep breath. I've twisted my fingers together in my lap to keep them from fidgeting. "So far, we've covered your family, our end date is December, and our vague love story that started in an elevator. What else do I need to know?"

"I don't think there's a way we can predict everything. We'll have to take it as it comes."

"No rules or anything? Dos and Don'ts?" It's weird to ask him to give me rules, but I'm dying for any sort of direction here. I don't do well without guidelines and steps to follow. I like order.

Kai thinks about it quietly. "I'm you're number one," he says finally. "Number one contact, the one you report to. If anyone asks you to do anything outside the ordinary, let me know. You don't talk to anyone else before coming to me, and any secrets that you accumulate, they're not secrets between us. Even if it's someone who knows this is a farce, you verify it with me first before sharing anything."

We're back to being serious. I prefer our light-hearted joking from earlier, but this is better. It'll keep me focused. I nod in agreement. "Anything else?"

"No, I think that's about it for now," Kai is just as eager to be done with me as I am to leave. "I'll let Spencer know that he's driving you tomorrow."

"We should think about getting me a driver. Or a car." I mutter tiredly as I stand to leave.

"I can give you Rick,"

I cringe at the idea. "How about you keep Rick and I take Spencer." I can't believe we're fighting over people like their pieces of furniture. Or children and this a divorce. It's only been a day, and already I'm sick of myself. If I had anything left in me, I'd burn red with anger.

Kai, already accustomed to his corrupt lifestyle, only chuckles. "Tomorrow," he says as I leave.

"See you," I reply as I close his office door. As I cross the living room to the other side of the condo where the guest suite is, I pass by the empty but sparkling kitchen. It's like no one was ever there.

In my room are the clothes I picked up earlier, still in the suitcase. There's no sense in unpacking. I'll only be here another night. Plus, it looks like I'll have a big day shopping with Spencer. I don't even know what I'm supposed to get, since I assume I can't be seen in my clearance, last season department store attire now. It was perfect for the office, but this certainly isn't there.

Wait. I didn't tell him about quitting.

Collapsing face first on the bed, I groan into the duvet. What am I going to do?

The next morning, I'm up early again, even though I didn't get back to my room until almost one a.m. and couldn't sleep for another two hours, my mind too busy to find rest appealing.

I greet Kai in the kitchen where he's sitting at the island sipping a cup of coffee. I'm surprised to see that he doesn't have his phone out. I don't think there's been a second where his hands haven't been on some sort of technology since I've known him.

Putting on my best customer service smile, I ask him how his morning is going. Small talk is best. Small talk is safe.

"As usual," he says, watching me as I get my own cup for the morning. Everything is out on the counter, so I figure it's meant for guests.

The coffee is warm and deep and gives me something to focus on other than Kai's eyes following me. This is fine as long as we have the island between us.

"Spencer will be around after dropping me off at the office to take you shopping. You know what you need to get?"

"Yep. I did some research last night into clothing brands, so I think I know what I'm looking for."

"Sounds efficient," Kai says. He sounds sarcastic and I have to bit my tongue to keep from calling him on it. "I'll have Spencer take you by the condo this morning so that you can get an idea of the space. There are some items left from when I was living there, so hopefully, you'll be able to put them to use. And after he'll take you to the shops."

"I see you've considered the idea about Spencer being my driver,"

He chuckles. He runs his tongue over his teeth as if that will hide his smile. "You're not getting Spencer."

"Well, I'm not taking Rick. If that happens, I can't guarantee you'll have a fake girlfriend or a bodyguard."

"Rick won't leave me."

"You're so sure?"

Kai nods, eyes silently asking me to challenge him. It's another one of his arrogant mannerisms I'm finding difficult to hate all the time.

"What are you blackmailing him with?"

"Why do you think I'd have to blackmail anyone?" He taunts, "You seem to enjoy my company well enough. Who's to say Rick doesn't."

He's got me there. "I bet it's the money. He seems like the type to be easily bought."

To this, Kai concedes. "Money does get you far."

"That is disgusting."

"It's it?" He questions with mirth, still bantering. He gets up to set his cup in the sink, bringing him closer to me. I try to ignore the lack of distance, focusing on my cup with rapt attention. I jump, letting out a sharp yelp and almost dropping the cup entirely when his hand encircles my left wrist.

His eyes are bewildered as he observes my startled, and I'll admit overdramatic, reaction.

"Yes?" I ask, trying to pull my wrist away.

He lets go, a vacant mask overtaking his face. "Don't forget your ring," he says monotonously as he grabs his briefcase and heads out of the kitchen. I look down at my empty finger, thinking of the ring I left in the bag in the bottom draw of the dresser in my room.

 _It's my job_ , I tell myself again. And I am a hard worker.

I don't have to wait long for Spencer to come back after dropping Kai off.

"Thanks for coming again. Toting me around must be getting boring." We get into the elevator together and he hits the button to take us down.

"You don't have to thank me for everything, Hilary. It's my job."

That's right. We're in the same boat, Spencer and I. Despite how I got here, my status is actually closer to him than to Kai. Another good thing to keep in mind when things with Kai start getting too confusing.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop thanking you. That would feel rude."

He spares me an exhausted glance but doesn't say anything. I guess when your job is serving one person all day, having them thank you for every act would be overly tiring.

"But I'll try to keep my 'thank you' at the end of the day. How about that?"

I hear him exhale sharply and take it has a begrudging 'fine'. That counts as a win in my book.

The first place we stop is Kai's condo, or I guess mine now. It's still a weird thing to think of and it doesn't help seeing it in person. It's a little farther out of the city but still in a large, gated community. As we drive through, I'm startled by the extravagance.

"Is that a lake?"

"It's manmade," Spencer answers. "There's a spot with sand you can swim at, but others take their boats out as well."

"Wow," I breathe.

"The condo is in the first of two towers, which are connected to a larger neighborhood. He lived here when he first moved back from school. Once he was named president and it became necessary for him to be closer, that's when he moved into the city."

"It does feel a little disconnected,"

The towers are just ahead of us and I have to lean forward to get an eyeful of them before we disappear into an underground parking garage. But this isn't like other garages. The lanes are extra wide and instead of park spaces, there are two-car garages. Actual garages.

"No way,"

"When you have the money," Spencer replies to my awe.

"Right. It takes you far."

Spencer pulls into one of the garages and parks. He leads me up to the condo, which thankfully isn't on the top floor and it's all that large. I try to walk tall, which my head and shoulders back. No one appears to give me a second glance, but I can feel eyes on me anyway.

 _I am the future Mrs. Hiwatari,_ I think, trying to put every ounce of grace and power than name contains into my step.

Spencer unlocks the condo with a keypad code, saying he'll write it down for me so I can remember it. I step in slowly and already feel like I'm in the wrong place. I shouldn't be here.

Even mostly empty, it's much smaller than Kai's, with an open living, dining, and kitchen area. Everything is white or light gray, from the tile to the counters to the backsplash. The windows along the back wall of the living room and dining room open completely onto a balcony that spans the entire space. It gives me a view of the city. I think I can even see Kai's building from here.

There's a powder room off the living room. Down the hall is a laundry room, and then another bathroom that's connected to the second bedroom. The master is slightly larger than the other room but still smaller than Kai's guest suite. There's another balcony off of it.

It's magnificent and better than anything I could ever afford, even if I were to get that promotion.

I turn to Spencer who has cautiously been following me as I explore. "It's sufficient," I say in the most snobby way I can. He barely tilts his lip in a grin. Maybe I shouldn't make fun of his boss's lifestyle so much.

Fortunately, he takes pity on me as we leave. "I'm sure you can adjust to such lowly accommodations," he says.

"This place is so elegant and I'm just cheap and frumpy."

"Wow," Spencer mutters, "of all things, it's going to be furniture that takes you down."

"I know what you're doing." His eyes meet mine. "Fine. Let's go."

It's actually easier than I thought. Once we got to the design studio, instead of picking out one item from twenty, I'm matched with a designer who, after asking me a few questions, can show me a few items that match my preference more. Kai had left a table for the dining area and a bed frame and dresser in the master. I like them well enough that I don't feel like changing them, but everything else is mine to choose. The thing I'm most excited about? The new mattress. After sleeping on that heavenly cloud in Kai's guest bedroom, I refuse to go back.

I'm not surprised that they already had the measurements for the unit.

"Have you worked with Kai before?" I ask when we're done and she walks us to the door.

She nods with grace. "Mr. Hiwatari came to us when he first moved in, and again for his current residence. It's always a pleasure to assist him. Should I expect a call after the wedding, when you officially move in?"

I knew it, I think gleefully.

"I think we'll be moving someplace new, but we'll still discussing," I lie, still happy that I was right about Kai not designing his own place.

After that, it's on to clothing. I'm not ready to completely abandon the wardrobe I have at home that I worked hard for, but I can understand needing a few items that will impress Kai's family when we're there.

I know I can't be making a spectacle of myself by buying mass amounts, so I quietly go into a store and grab a few outfits that I think will work for now. I can order more online so it doesn't look like I've just gotten access to Kai Hiwatari's credit card and started going crazy. Spencer's already alerted me to more than one paparazzi following us, so the last thing I need to do is start a rumor.

"A dress," I sigh from the back seat. It's getting close to one and I haven't eaten yet. I was trying to power through until I could get back to Kai's, but I'm starting to feel the effects. "That's the last thing. I really have no idea where to start for that one."

"Why don't you go back to Hiwatari's and order a designer's collection for an in-house fitting," Spencer suggested.

"They do that?"

Spencer's eyes meet mine.

"Right," I groan. "Money. But I don't know who to call or even how to reach a designer."

"Call him and ask."

"I don't want to have to turn to him for everything,"

I want to be the best fake fiancée for Kai but I'm starting to feel out of my depth. I didn't take 'How to Fake Being Rich' in college.

Spencer drops me off at Kai's and I return to his penthouse alone. Apparently, Kai texted him about some errand he needed and Spencer refused to let me come with him, telling me to focus on my own task. Once inside with all of my bags of newly acquired clothes, I throw them over the back of the couch and head into the kitchen. There must be something to eat in there.

Immediately, I spy leftovers from yesterday's dinner and almost cry out in delight. "Oh, baby," I pile it on a plate and put it in the microwave. While it's warming, I make myself another coffee.

I can't believe how tired I am. "Where's the girl who pulled fourteen-hour days?" I ask myself out loud.

As I take a seat at the island, I hear the elevator doors open again and freeze in alarm. It can't be Kai – it's way too early.

"Someone's made themselves at home," Mariah says as she steps into the living room from the entry hall, eyeing my bags. She laughs when she sees me. "Long day?"

"What are you doing here?" I ask now that I'm able to breathe again. "And is there a way to put an alarm on that door or something?"

"Spencer called me about the dress. And yeah, you can put an alarm on it and lock it so that it doesn't open. But I'm not going to show you how." She pats my head, looking all too happy.

Huh, looks like all of Kai's employees gossip worse than high schoolers. "How'd you get here so quickly? I've only been back for ten minutes."

"Rei and I live a few floors down," she shrugs, picking a veggie off my plate. After that, she claps her hands. "Okay, I've called a designer that Kai's used before. They'll be here soon, so you should go freshen up."

"But my food,"

"Go," Mariah urges me off the chair. "It'll be after here your fitting."

Still hungry, I take a quick shower. As soon as I'm finished redressing in fresh clothes, the collection arrives with a petite man. From the moment he lays eyes on me, his excitement turns to boredom.

I want to snort; I know the feeling whenever I see myself first thing in the morning.

He introduces himself as Olivier and then presents me with the rack of dresses he's brought up.

The dresses are exquisite. Olivier, for his part, listens to what I say I like and pulls out options that will actually compliment me. A deep violet knee-length dress holds my attention. I pull it out to admire it and Mariah nods eagerly while Olivier hums with approval. At least I hope that's approval and he's not just humoring me.

It's not too over the top, but it's more sophisticated than what I usually go for. It has a sweetheart neckline and the bodice holds my bust in place, revealing the curve of my waist and hips. If I've got to provide reasons for Kai's attention, might as well start with those.

_"It was a nice view,"_

I shake my head to get Kai's voice out of my mind. He was teasing. He didn't mean it.

Mariah jumps when I step out to twirl in front of her and Olivier.

"That's the one," she says. I swear there's a twinkle in her golden eyes.

I brush down nonexistent wrinkles, feeling the quality fabric against my skin. I glance at Olivier. "You're the designer. Is it right?"

"You may be the one wearing it, but it's my name on the label. I wouldn't let you take it if it wasn't good."

That's all the approval I need, I guess because then I'm just as excited as Mariah. You'd think this was a school dance I'm preparing for with all this hoo-rah. Still, I keep myself from jumping up and down.

The rest of the night rushes by. Olivier leaves after pinning the dress, saying he'll return the dress tomorrow fitted to my measurements, and I'm surprised to realize hours have gone by since he arrived. Mariah hugs me, telling me that I'll be fine. I feel joyous for a moment and then empty when I'm left alone with my thoughts again. I warm up my abandoned lunch and sit at the island, though now it's closer to dinner.

Tomorrow will be our first official outing as a couple but I do not feel prepared at all. I barely got through today, and I wasn't even doing anything all that hard. I don't know how I'm going to survive Kai's family.

The elevator opens sometime later and I leave the kitchen to meet Kai as he exits. He's alone as well, jacket thrown over his arm along with his tie, the buttons on his shirt already open. He chose black today.

He looks over me as he passes, his gaze tired and forbidding.

"How was your day?" I ask cheerfully, brushing off the serious aura that came in with him. I feel it weighing heavy in the air, like a storm cloud.

He doesn't answer my question. "Did you get what you needed?"

"Shopping? Yeah. I got the furniture for the place and a few articles of clothing that will hold me over for a while. And a dress that Mariah really loves -"

While I'm talking, Kai sets his things down on the sectional and then turns back to me. I don't think anything of his approach until he is standing in front of me, looking down from his impressive height. When did he get so tall? I'm acutely aware of my bare feet on the smooth tile floor and instantly miss the heels that give me a good five inches with which to narrow the gap between us.

"Kai?"

I watch as his right hand comes up to cup my face while I feel the other wrap around my waist and draws me close. I swat at both. "What are you doing?"

"That's no good," he mumbles.

"What?" I try to pull away from his grip but he's not giving an inch.

He pulls me closer so that we're face to face and I have to work very hard to not think about my chest brushing against his. I try to push away.

"You can't jump a mile in the air every time I touch you," he bears down on me. "Nothing we do will matter if we can't sell this part of our relationship."

"Maybe I'm the waiting for marriage type,"

"But I'm not."

I can feel my mouth open and close like a fish, and I know I should be saying something. Those slippery, slippery words though, they've all left my mind.

"All I'm suggesting is we get comfortable with each other."

Still trying to pull away, I narrow my eyes in doubt. "How comfortable, exactly?"

His hand moves, his fingers wide across my back, each point of contact burning through my shirt and into my skin as if he's trying to pull me even closer. The other hand comes back up to my jaw.

"I think we should start with a kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another sort of slow chapter. Don't worry, things will pick up again! As always, I love hearing you thoughts and ideas about what will happen, as well if there's any issues you're seeing. A huge thank you to all the silent readers too. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Have a great week, and I'll see you next time - Konix


	12. The benefits of a good friend (is that you can pay them to do outrageous things)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Kai and Hilary speak more about their game plan. Hilary finds a dress for her first night with Kai's family. Because of a bit of an overdramatic reaction on Hilary's part, Kai has set his mind to...an unexpected request.

"A kiss?" I stutter out. I'm still trying to remove myself from his vicinity. The atmosphere in the room is heavy and thick. I'm suffocating.

"Don't misunderstand," Kai says. Thankfully, he relents his hold, giving me the room I so desperately want. "It's not something I'm especially excited about. However, if my family even gets the faintest idea that this is not a legitimate relationship, they'll be out for blood."

"But," I protest, "you're a private person. Won't they just think that you don't engage in PDA?"

"There will be occasions where I'll need to hold you close or even kiss you, and if you look at me then like you're looking at me now, then we might as well not even try."

I can see he's being sincere. He's not using his authority to tip the scales in his favor or manipulate me into doing something I don't want to do. He's honestly focused on the appearance of our engagement.

"Okay, okay." I give in to his reasoning with a sigh. "But you shouldn't just walk up and grab me. Even under normal circumstances, I would be upset about that."

Kai waits in silence, undisturbed by my complaint.

I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea. It had somehow never crossed my mind that our pretending would need to progress past what it has been. "We can't just jump straight into kissing though,"

He smirks. "You need to warm up?"

"Not like that," I warn. He's only teasing but I don't want him thinking about how I function in intimate moments. "I mean, we should build up to kissing. Start by holding hands or something."

Kai sighs, nodding with apathetic acceptance. He holds out his hand, waiting for me to take it. It's not natural and feels exceedingly like a performance. But I guess that's why we have to do this.

I reach out a wrap my much smaller hand around his. Kai's fingers close over mine. It feels too warm. I'm aware of every movement, every twitch. Our attached hands swing between us.

"Now what?"

I look at him. I'm not entirely sure what to do next. "I suppose we stay like this until it feels natural? Or comfortable?"

"Hmm." He glances around the room, bored. Eventually, he looks back at me. "So, you're a cupper, huh?"

"A what?"

Kai lifts our joined hands. "You cup,"

I shrug, clueless to what he means.

"There's the cup handhold, like this." Then Kai adjusted his hand moving to twine his fingers between mine. "And then there's the intertwine."

"I didn't know they had names," I say. Now not only am I aware of every movement but just how small my hand is. "So, I guess you're a...intertwine guy?"

He shrugs indifferently, but his sly grin says yes.

I need to find a way to distract myself. I can't just keep standing here staring at our hands, hoping it somehow gets better. "Let's walk."

"Walk?"

"Yes," I mutter, rejoicing at my own genius. "Walk so that we get used to the feeling and don't bump into each other."

Kai takes a step, pulling on our link so that I fall into step with him. Being at his side, surprisingly, isn't any easier. Now I'm just aware of everything. Every movement, his height, the heat of his hand.

"You found a dress?"

"Hmm?" I have to turn at a new angle to look up at him. I'm momentarily distracted to see him looking back. We turn in front of the TV, walking across the living room to the wall of windows. "Right. Yes. It is Mariah approved."

"That's good. Perhaps I should have sent you shopping with Mariah instead of Spencer today."

I smile at the fond memory. "I don't mind Spencer's company."

"He doesn't mind yours," Kai answers. "He normally only tolerates driving others around. He seems almost at ease when I send him to you."

"Yeah?" It's exciting to know that I'm not the only one enjoying the friendship.

Kai smirks again, but it's not as severe. More like a crooked smile. We fall into a strained silence again, turning about the room.

Thinking about Spencer reminds me of what he said at the dinner party. "Oh, I have something to tell you!"

"What's that?"

I come to a stop, causing Kai to stop as well. He waits patiently while I find my words. "I'm not on vacation," I start. "I actually quit. So, you won't have to call and negotiate my contract. I don't have one anymore." If I wasn't already so familiar with his expressionless visage, his lack of reaction would have me doubting if he'd even heard me.

"Why'd you quit? I thought you wanted to make sure you had a job after this."

I have to look away while I relate my experience. Now that I know I have his attention, his stare isn't expressionless but invasive, the kind that sees right through people. I feel utterly pathetic. "They promoted someone else; someone who's only worked there for six months. When I asked, they said no one liked me and therefore, wouldn't respect me as a manager."

Kai doesn't say anything in reply and I'm left fighting off my own turmoil at the memory.

"I guess this might make you rethink the plan. It should. I can't even convince my co-workers I know what I'm doing. What chance do I stand against your family?"

"I would like to say I feel bad for you, but I don't." Kai answers. His words hold no sympathy. In fact, they sound pleased.

"Um, thanks?" I try to pull my hand away. I wasn't looking for him to comfort me. Still, he doesn't need to be so overjoyed with my loss.

His grip tightens. "It only means that now you're available to work for me after this. Which is what I wanted all along. I'm even more confident in my chance to keep you around."

"You still want to hire me?"

Kai rolls his eyes. "If Boris can't see the sharp tool in front of him because it's not shiny enough for his liking, that's his problem. Even better if it's to my benefit."

"I see." That's a lie. I don't see what Kai sees. At the moment, I don't feel much like a sharp tool. More like a dull spade.

Now that that's out of the way, we can carry on with our walk. He pulls lightly and I fall in line with him, still thinking about his words. We've made it to the fireplace and have almost completed a lap.

"Comfortable yet?" He whispers close to my ear.

I jerk back. "Well, I was before you startled me."

I'm close enough to catch the deep chuckle. We come to a stop where we began, facing each other again.

"What's next?"

That's a good question. "I don't know." Normally, I don't try to shove a whole relationship of intimate moments into a single night. What is the next step in terms of physical affection?

"How about a dance?" Kai asks. He pulls me closer by the waist – when did his hands get there? - and I'm startled by the closeness.

"Okay," I say, swaying as he takes a step. We're not really dancing, just moving in a small circle around his living room. As I get used to the feeling, my hands travel to his shoulders and then stretch up to his neck. "Should I actually be learning a dance or something?"

"We can get you lessons if you'd like," he responds.

"I don't want to embarrass you." I laugh softly. "I can be clumsy."

"Hilary, we're not trying to hide who you are or change you. You are who you are, and whoever that is, I'll convince them that it's you I've chosen."

"Oh."

"So, just focus on keeping them away from the fact that we're not actually in love. Everything else is fine."

"Right." I sigh. That actually seems more feasible. "I can do that."

"Good. You seem more comfortable now."

"Yeah, I guess," I say, lost in the sway of our steps.

"So," he stops moving, "are we ready to move on to less comfortable."

He means kissing. My heart thumps.

"Just something to become familiar to each other," he promises.

"Yeah, okay," I bob my head, trying to hype myself up. "If that's what the job calls for."

I have to remember this is a job. This isn't real. Kai Hiwatari does not want to kiss me just to kiss me. He wants to make sure I don't ruin his chances at literal freedom from a loveless marriage.

Oh, god. There so much riding on this.

His hands rise from my waist to face, his thumbs gently resting on my cheeks and tilting so that I'm looking up. I don't know what to do with my hands. Should I move them to his chest? His shoulders? My gaze bounces between his eyes and his lips as he moves in.

My head jerks back involuntarily.

"Hold still," he says, bringing my head forward. I'm forced closer and to brace myself, I move my hands so they rest on his sides, almost like a hug.

I have to take a deep breath and exhale before I can speak again. "Yeah. I know. You were just getting close."

"That's usually how people kiss."

"Obviously," I reply, rolling my eyes. I roll my shoulders to try and loosen up, working out some of the nerves. "Okay, try again."

I close my eyes just before our lips collide softly, resting on each other for just a moment before he pulls back.

I begin to think that was it and feel stupid for making such a big deal about it. So now we've had our first kiss and the next one won't come as a surprise. I open my eyes just to see him coming back in and quickly move back into place to meet him.

Our lips close around each other, tenderly pulling before retracting. He doesn't move all the way back this time. Our foreheads rest together, his nose bumping mine lightly. There's no surge of passion that usually accompanies the first kiss. It's just a connecting of lips, though I can't deny that my heart is pounding.

I try not to move, allowing Kai to lead. This is his show, after all. I'm just an actor. But I want to. I want to move back and look at him, see his eyes and see how he feels. I can't. I can't make an emotional attachment to this moment. I must mentally stay in this space.

He's rotating, coming back in at a different angle. There's a bit more vigor in this one, his inhale is sharp as he pulls my bottom lip between his. It's not forceful. If I wanted to pull away, I could. He'd let me go.

But I stay.

It lasts a moment longer before he steps away completely, dropping his hands so that I'm forced to support myself. After a moment, I'm able to open my eyes again and see him.

His unreadable poker-face is back and I have no idea what he's thinking.

I bit my lips. They're still buzzing from the pressure.

"Good." Is all he says. "We'll keep working on it, but I think we'll be okay."

Keep working on it? How often does he foresee us needing to kiss in front of people?

"I'm tired," I say. "I'm going to call it a night if there's nothing else we can do."

There's a strange spark behind his eyes, but it's put away with a strange, sardonic grin. "Have a good night. In case I don't see you in the morning, dinner starts at eight. I'll pick you up by seven-thirty."

I nod once and then turn and all but run to my room. I shut the door firmly, leaning my forehead on the solid wood.

The next morning, I debate on seeing Kai before he leaves. I can pretend that I slept in and see him when he comes to get me. I don't allow myself to do this. I need to keep to a routine so that everything stays normal between us.

I walk out of the room, freshly showered and dressed in one of the outfits I picked up yesterday, and find Kai sitting in the same spot as the day before. He sips his coffee and no longer seems surprised to see me.

"Good morning, Kai," I say cheerfully, smiling as I go to the coffee maker and pour myself a cup. "What your plan for the day?"

Kai looks at me with steely eyes. "Meetings, the usual. I'm sending Mariah over to help you prepare for tonight. I'll -"

"Pick me up at seven-thirty," I answer. "See, I was paying attention."

His expression is mocking. "Good job, but what I was going to say was that I'll pick you up from your place. You're having furniture delivered today, remember."

"Oh, right." Well, now I feel dumb.

"Also, you'll be receiving a call from my private accountant. He's set up that account for you, which I'll be paying into each month this goes on. You'll get access to it after it's all over. It won't matter what it looks like then."

I nod. I've been turning my cell phone off when I don't need it to avoid phone calls from _certain_ family members. "I need to stop by my apartment to pick up a few more things. By the way, what is going to happen to my stuff while I'm living in the condo? And my apartment? I have a lease, you know."

Kai shrugs. "I'd get rid of all of it -" he holds up a hand at my readiness to protest, "- but if you want to put it in storage, I suppose we can do that, too."

I relax, momentarily appeased by his answer. "There's one other thing," I say. I want to get this out before I lose my confidence. "I think we should put a limit on how many kisses we have in front of your family."

"Why?"

"Well, that way we make sure they really count. That it's really important, and not just because."

"Why?"

"Because..." I trail off, trying to come up with another reason to explain. I shake my head, realizing he'll never agree with me no matter what I say. "I think three is enough."

"Hardly," he scoffs.

"Just how much kissing do you think we'll be doing?"

"Ten."

"That's more than once a month!"

"I don't hear you negotiating," he says, "Going once,"

"Four,"

"Seven."

"Four and a half,"

"What's half a kiss?"

"It's like when I kiss you on your cheek or something."

"There's no way cheek kisses are included in this," Kai waves his hand dismissively. "A kiss on the cheek is something you do for a greeting. Cheek kisses are unlimited."

"Fine then, four."

Kai laughs. At least he seems humored by my tactics and not irritated. "Six. Final offer."

Well, it's not ten. "Six it is."

He holds out his hand. "Deal,"

"Deal," I say shaking it. "But only really important moments."

"How will I know if you consider it to be important enough?"

I hide my smile behind my coffee cup. "You'll know, trust me." That's a lie. Because I won't even know. I doubt I'll ever think it's important enough for him to kiss me in front of his family. However, a deal is a deal.

Before he leaves, Kai hands me a key card for his elevator and says that he'll arrange movers to pack up my stuff tomorrow and store it. I'll need to get what I need today or it's gone for six months.

Mariah seeming materializes out of nowhere a bit later. I apologize profusely, feeling bad that she is being paid to hang out with me. She waves me off as we walk down to the garage. We're without Spencer today. Instead, we're driving around in her little coup. It's cute – all white with hot pink accents and I smile at how very Mariah it is.

She talks a mile a minute as I point directions to my apartment. There are still a few hours before the furniture gets delivered and then I'll have to prepare for the dinner.

"Giancarlo and Olivier?" I ask dubiously when she tells me that they'll be doing my hair and make-up and last-minute wardrobe adjustments.

"Yeah, they often work together, especially for Kai."

"Dresses up a lot of girls, does he?"

She side-eyes me. "Nope, you're the only one in recent history."

I wonder what she considers recent, but decide not to inquire further. It'll only get me in trouble.

Once again, my apartment feels like another world when we step inside. Like it's been years and not days since I've spent time here. As I look around, I start to see what Kai must have seen. The kitchen counter has chips at the edges and there's a strange warping on the floor where I suspect the previous tenant overwatered a plant. Everything is crowded together and it feels like there's barely enough space for one person to breathe.

Has it only taken me under seventy-two hours to adjust to a life of luxury? Look how superficial I am turning out to be.

Mariah glances around. "There's stuff here you want to save?"

I give her an empty, unamused look. I can have those thoughts, not her. "It's not perfect, but it's mine. There's some value in that."

"I suppose,"

"Just help me pack some stuff."

We load the items I'll need into a few suitcases, along with some personal items that I want to take with me to the condo. I try to be selective, picking items that won't stand out too much but that will remind me of who I am so I don't get lost. One thing I make sure to grab is a picture of me and all three of my cousins. It's from a family vacation after my first year of college and it was the only time I think all four of us actually enjoyed each other's company.

Once we get everything shoved into her small car and narrowly miss an encounter with Diachi who I see watching us from the corner, we head to the condo. The whole experience is dreamlike as we drive away from my neighborhood.

Mariah whistles when we get into the unit. "Wow, haven't been here for a while. Takes me back."

I start. "Yeah?"

"Rei was so happy when he got his new place," she places both hands on the kitchen countertop like she has a spiritual connection to it or something.

"I don't know. I think this place is nice."

"You could say that," She says, leaving the kitchen to walk out on the balcony. "This was his first big buy, you know. I always suspected that's why he never got rid of it – keeping it as some sort of trophy. Now I think he's probably always thinking lightyears ahead of us. He knew he'd need it again."

I leaning against the railing with her, looking at the city that she called his little kingdom. "Why'd he live so far away? Rick said his family owns the building he's in now."

"When Kai's grandfather was still president, he was there a lot. Now that he's taken a step back, he spends more time at the estate."

"Kai didn't want to live around his grandfather?"

Mariah turns to me and blinks. She's not as good at Kai at hiding her thoughts and I can see her sifting through the information, picking and choosing what to say. The intercom rings and Mariah immediately goes to show me how to unlock the door from the inside to let the delivery people in.

While they set up the furniture and stage it to look like a magazine, I unpack my suitcases, and Mariah leaves to get food.

"Your kitchen is completely empty and I will never hear the end of it if I let you starve. Are you allergic to anything?"

"Just evil overlords," I joking, thinking of Spencer's comment and my previous employer.

Mariah stares at me in confusion. "What?"

I wave her off, still laughing to myself.

She returns over an hour later with bags and bags, somehow convincing one of the delivery men to help her carry all of them up. I sit and watch in awe as she organizes my kitchen. Not only did she buy food, but also utensils and kitchen hardware. When I complain that I could have gotten the stuff from my own kitchen, she swats me with one of those things people use to spread frosting on a cake. As if I'd ever use need it.

After the men finish and leave, Mariah prepares a quick lunch for us.

"I can take care of myself, you know," I say as she chases me out of the kitchen and back to my barstool at the small island. "I have for many years before Kai."

"Relax and just let me help you,"

Earlier than I think necessary, Giancarlo arrives with his two assistances. Mariah is not helpful at all as they strip me and put me through another shower, despite my repeated claims that I showered that morning. These girls really get on my nerves.

I use only the products they tell me to use, and then when I get out, they wrap me in a comfy robe and sit me in a chair, where Gian sets to work on my hair. First drying it and then giving it a trim. I'm uncomfortable letting him mess around, not even asking what I would like, but when he's done, I have to admit I look better than ever.

"You have nice hair," he says, looking at me in the mirror. "Good color and thick. Really good for someone to grab on to."

"What does that mean?" I say, arching my brow and daring him to clarify. Deep inside, I burn with embarrassment, thinking about everything his comment implies.

He laughs richly. Clearly, this is the reaction he wanted and I wonder if he knows what Kai and I have planned or if he's just teasing.

He then begins on my face. Brush after brush, little daps here and there. I look where he tells me to, trying to hold as still as possible. As a distraction, I play with the ring on my left hand. Mariah watches from the doorway. I can see her pleased face in the mirror when I look in that direction.

When the doorbell rings, she leaves to answer it.

"Gian!" The designer from yesterday calls as he comes in.

"Olivier," he replies. "Let's see your work of art!"

Giancarlo leaves my side to examine the dress. "It's even more beautiful than you said, Olivier. You've outdone yourself, as always."

"Nothing less," Olivier smirks. "Now, let's see your masterpiece."

Olivier and Giancarlo stand in front of me, examining my face as though they were looking at a painting.

"You can do so much with so little, Gian," Olivier says, tilting my chin this way and that. After his comment, I swat his hand away, wishing for that frosting thing Mariah had earlier.

"Yes, but your dress!" Giancarlo kisses his fingertips. "That will be the show stopper."

"If you two are done buttering each other up, I'm sure Hilary would like to get out of her seat." Mariah chimes in. I smile gratefully at her interruption, as her voice leaves no room for arguments, and the two finish what they are doing.

The assistants help me step into the dress and zip it up for me. It fits even better than yesterday and once I look in the mirror, I don't know what to think.

That is a different girl. That is not Hilary Tachibana.

I touch my cheek to see if I'm real. Mariah appears behind me, laughing at my amazement.

"That's all you," she says. Then she shrugs, "Just enhanced a little."

"I don't look like myself," I whisper.

"You look like a Hiwatari."

Her words send a shock down my spine and I step back from the mirror. Can I really pull this off? Mariah seems confident, but then it's not her job to convince people that she's caught the attention of a man who has said he has no room in his life for love.

I step out into the room to allow the artists to see their work. They're busy talking to each other as Giancarlo packs his supplies, but once I open the door, they stop.

"The dress is lovely," Giancarlo says. "She's a vision."

"The dress is just a dress. The hair and make-up really sell it," Olivier replies.

I roll my eyes, reluctantly flattered that they're happy. "Yes, you've both done a marvelous job turning me into someone I'm not."

"If that's what you think we did," Giancarlo says as he comes up to adjust my hair, "then you never saw yourself clearly to begin with. You'll have to work that out with a therapist. Dresses and makeup can only do so much."

"But I heard retail therapy works wonders," I pretend to whine.

"True, but it's very expensive. It's so much cheaper just to see a therapist."

The four of them leave and by seven, I'm sitting ramrod straight, trying not to wrinkle or smudge anything they've created. Mariah is chowing down on the noodles she made and I stare at her in wonder. It's been hours since I've eaten lunch but I'm too nervous to ask for anything.

At seven-thirty on the dot, my doorbell rings. I stand up immediately and Mariah tells me to wait. She skips to my door while I smooth everything down and grab the matching clutch that Olivier left me.

"What's the password?" She asks when she opens the door.

"Move, I don't have time for games."

Mariah makes a buzzard sound. "Actually, it's that you'll have her home by midnight." She laughs as she swings the door open fully.

Kai is standing there in a black and white suit. The cut is impeccable. Other than that time he wore a tux, I've never seen him look so much like a dream.

I take a deep breath. "Hi," I wave. Am I blushing? I feel like I'm blushing.

"Hello?" he replies.

Mariah is standing by the door, smiling so big I'm sure she could swallow the moon if she tried. Her eyes dart between us.

"Um," I start when I get close enough. "Thanks for spending the day with me."

"It's was fun, we'll do it again," she nods. "I'll lock up. You two have fun, but not too much. This is a family dinner after all."

I give her a small smile before turning to my companion for the night. Kai shuts the door behind us. It does feel slightly like he's picked me up for a date and I have to work to put those feelings away. This is business.

"Good day at work?"

"Fine."

Well, okay. That covers all my small talk. We get downstairs where Spencer is waiting by the car door for us. When he sees, he opens the door so that we can get in.

"Very nice," I hear him comment in passing and I grin.

In the car, with the dim lights, I'm able to think more clearly. Turning to Kai, his face shrouded in shadows from the tinted window, I start, "We should strategize. Who's the most important person tonight."

"Definitely my grandfather. He's the most upset at this turn of events and will be looking for any hole in our relationship that he can use to tear us apart."

"Sounds like a lovely old man," I laugh. "I'm great with old people. Anyone else?"

"Kay, though she prefers to be called Doctor."

"Even by family?"

"Especially by family."

"That's weird. What kind of doctor is she?"

Kai scowls as he thinks about his family. "She's a geneticist. Specializes in gene mutations."

"And what makes her dangerous?"

"She's just annoying. Likes to create problems. She doesn't believe in love either, so she'll be hard to convince that this isn't just some ploy to get more power."

"What about your parents."

There's a deep pause where his energy shifts. Kai, who was previously engaged in our conversation, mentally takes a step back. "They won't be there." He says, ending that line of thought.

"Okay," I draw out. "Anyone else I should be on guard against?"

He shakes his head. "All of them. They're all backstabbing, conniving looters anyway. Even the ones you think you can trust because they're nice are under somebody's thumb. Just remember that: you can't trust any of them."

"But I can trust you, right?" I joke.

He turns to me. It's difficult to see him, save for the road lamps coming through the tinted windows. Instead of answering my question, he covers the hand I have resting on the seat between us with his own. "You look nice tonight," he says. "I didn't say anything earlier."

I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but I have little time to consider it because we pull to a stop in a long, rounded driveway. Even from inside the car, I can tell that the house before us is massive.

Kai turns to the window. "The first battle of a long war is about to begin," he looks back at me. "Are you ready?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, so a kiss and getting ready for dinner. Much thanks and gratitude to everyone who spends their time reading this, and thank you to everyone who comments. I love hearing from you all and hope you're doing well and staying safe.
> 
> Until next time - Konix


	13. A bit of improvisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Kai and Hilary practice getting comfortable with each other; Hilary moves into her new place and prepares for dinner with Kai's family.

The entrance is grand; warmed with bright lights as we walk up the wide concrete steps, surrounded by lush green foliage and perfectly trimmed trees in planters. The front door is large, made mostly of glass and wood, with iron inlays. Everything feels huge and old and impressive as I stand before it in my new fancy dress and heels. It gives me a good taste of what waits behind.

Kai never answered my question about if I could trust him, and his silence on the matter rings empty and hollow in my head. We walk up the steps slowly, side by side. The seconds tick by and my nervousness grows.

"Stop," I cry, coming to a halt. "We need a code word."

Kai's startled expression crosses into one of annoyance. "A code word?"

"Yes, for when you need me to stop talking because I'm saying the wrong thing, or if we need to have a private conversation. You know, so that we can communicate without them knowing."

"If we need to have a private conversation, I'll say 'I need to speak with you in private,' and then pull you away. Is that subtle enough of a code word for you?"

I narrow my eyes. He's not taking this seriously. "Fine, but if I mess up, it's on you."

"Just don't mess up," Kai says as he continues walking up the path to the front door.

We get to the large entrance, where Kai stands motionless before the door. I wait. He is frozen in time, staring blankly in front of him. Does he need to ring the bell to enter his own family home? What are we waiting for?

Kai turns to me. "They're going to be difficult. Remember, you're not trying to convince them you're anyone else. But don't try to go head to head with them; let me take the brunt of it." His face and tone are stern.

I nod, trying understandingly. As he said before, there's not much he can say to explain the situations we'll face. I just hope I'm quick enough to keep up.

His chest heaves with a heavy sigh. Stirred by his unusual display of nervousness, I reach out and grab his hand, folding it between my own. Maybe he just needs to know he's not walking in alone. A warm flood of joy spreads through me as he accepts my hand, interlacing our fingers as we practiced. I tell myself it's because of the role that I'm playing. However, there's a knot in my stomach that calls me a liar.

I was bothered by his obvious distress, I reason. And spurred on my compassion. That's not a bad thing to feel for a friend. Not at all.

I don't have time to convince myself of anything else.

If Kai's surprised by my actions, he doesn't show it. I look down at our entwined hands. I'm shocked still to see a small simple ring on his finger, having forgotten that he would need to wear one as well. When I look up to see his expression, dying for any crumble of what he's thinking, he's turned away from me and is now ringing the bell.

So, Kai doesn't have the freedom to come and go. It's a weird notion. If my parents know I'm coming, I walk right in and kick off my shoes like I never left. No matter how long I'm away, Mom and Dad's place is always home.

A butler opens the door, bowing respectfully as Kai leads me through. He's an older man with a stone face who guides us down the expansive hall made of floors that are dark wood, laid in a beautiful geometric pattern. Expensive art with ornate frames, blinding chandeliers, and a large curved staircase to our right - all of it is from another world.

Though I can see down the long hall clear to the back of the house, Kai comes to an abrupt stop just outside the entrance of the next room to our left. Inside, I can hear the murmur of conversation.

"I don't know what he's thinking,"

"I've looked into the girl. She comes from nothing. Just pure worthless trash, and he's ready to give her the Hiwatari name and fortune like it means nothing to him. He's exactly like his father."

"Dad, please tell me you're going to do something to stop him."

They're talking about us. Obviously. Kai said they would be this way. I'm not surprised but it's still difficult things to hear. Kai looks down at me, I guess to gauge my reaction. I put a smile on. A bright one, like how I used to give him in the elevators before I knew who he was. For extra reassurance, I nod and squeeze his hand.

 _I'm here and I'm ready,_ I want to say. I hope my actions convey enough of that.

He steps around the corner and into the light. I follow right behind him, standing at his side as I look at the individuals who were just cursing my existence.

The room is longer than it is wide. To the left is a massive fireplace and to the right is a series of glass doors that lead out to what looks like a patio garden. Stiff chairs and sofas make up most of the furniture in the room, all centered around the fireplace. On one sofa is a woman, with dark hair and even darker eyes. There are two men in the room. One stands along the doors leading outside.

The other sits in front of the crackling fire.

"Grandfather," Kai says, bobbing his head in respect to the older gentleman, sitting in a high back chair, hand on the head of a cane. It reminds me eerily of a throne, which isn't helped by the chilling stare he's watching us with. As if he comes to some sudden conclusion, his mouth breaks into a grim crack.

"Grandson, welcome home. Please," he pauses, waving to the rest of his family, "introduce your bride."

"It seems you might already know of her," Kai replies. He looks pointedly at a man standing by the glass doors. He's got with winged purple and black a narrow, pointy face that morphs into a scowl at Kai's words.

"Do it anyway, Kai. It's what's proper and expected. It seems you still need lessons in that."

Kai steps farther into the room with a lament breath. I come in behind, waiting for his signal. "Grandfather, everyone," he starts.

Then he urges me forward and his hand leaves mine to wrap around my waist. I'm grateful that I don't jump and instead, I'm comforted by the gesture. Kai's close; I'm not alone in a den full of wolves.

"This is Hilary Tachibana – my wife to be."

I try to contort my face into what I think is a pleasant expression as I look around the room at each of them. My eyes feel too wide and I'm sure I've blown our cover. I can't dwell on that now, though.

As soon as I make eye contact with Kai, my throat constricts. His expression is so...fond. That's the only way I can describe it. He's managed to soften his gaze so that he looks as though he's having actual thoughts of love and affection.

"Look at that, she's blushing. A true blushing bride." The woman in the room snips. "I didn't think any of those existed."

I break away from Kai's gaze and look to the ground. How embarrassing. Pulling on every last strand of my composer, I lift my face to beam at all of them. "It's a pleasure to meet everyone. I look forward to getting to know you."

The woman chuckles heartily. "Oh, do you? That's so cute. Either Kai hasn't prepared you at all or you're just as stupid as I thought."

This must be the aunt Kai spoke about on the way here. The one that wants everyone to call her doctor. Clearly, she has a disproportionate amount of pride. Too bad for her, I have been prepared for this. But not because of Kai.

"I was just being polite," I say. "Kai hasn't mentioned you at all."

"I'm Dr. Hiwatari," she answers haughtily, raising her chin to look at me through narrow eyes. "Technically, I'm Kai's aunt. You can either refer to me as Doctor or Dr. Hiwatari and nothing else."

Oh, please. No wonder Kai can't stand her.

"But you're too pretty to be a doctor." I blink it faux-wonder. Then, glancing at Gideon, I nod understandably. "Explains a lot."

I feel triumphant when her lip pulls up. She huffs and takes a sip from her martini glass. I glance back at Kai to see how I'm doing and find that he has a smug grin. So far, so good.

His grandfather invites us to sit down. Kai leads me to our own small sofa, and I'm grateful I don't have to sit next to the woman. The other man comes around and sits next to the woman and it all feels very formal for a family. But this is what Kai indicated. I shouldn't have expected any different.

We sit in absolute silence for what feels like hours but is probably only a few awkward minutes.

Finally, the woman breaks. "This is ridiculous. Why are we sitting here acting as though this is going to happen? Dad, please. Tell him to end this ridiculous sham. He's embarrassing the family."

Kai doesn't respond to her outcries and neither does his grandfather. Instead, his grandfather only stares directly at me. I look away, pretending I don't notice but when I look back, he's still staring.

"Now, Kay," the other man says, putting a hand on her arm to draw her back. "Leave them be. She's only using him for the money. She'll be gone long enough."

"Gideon," Kai says in warning.

I know I shouldn't. Kai told me not to go head to head with them, but I can't help the words from leaving my mouth. I lean forward, my eyes set on him. "And what makes that so clear?"

He chortles. "It's obvious. Up until a few days ago, you lived in a tiny one-bedroom, walked to work – a job you suddenly no longer have. I've spoken to your previous boss. You were an underperforming employee. You wouldn't have lasted there much longer -"

"Underperforming?" I'm incredulous. Of all the accusations they could have pinned to me, that is the only one that wouldn't hold any truth.

"-you had no other prospects. So you decided to bag a rich man." He laughs and the woman smiles. "You certainly found the richest."

"That's enough," Kai says to him. "If you have a problem, you talk it to me, not my fiancée. I won't let you attack her."

I'm ashamed to admit it, but when I was a child I had an explosive temper. One that would burn anything within a five-foot radius of me if set off. Having three cousins that liked to poke sleeping bears, I spent a good long time learning to control it. Truth is, no one can when a battle by throwing a tantrum. You have can only outsmart them.

However, all of those lessons have disappeared and at this moment I can feel it rising like I haven't felt in years. It burns up my spine and crackles on my tongue. I can breathe fire like a dragon if only I'd give way to it.

"Uncle Gideon," I turn back to him, emphasizing the title just to twist the knife that I would be family. "You've done all this research and yet you overlooked one crucial piece of evidence."

"And what is that?"

"I'm incredibly plain," I say. My tone is neutral, stating a well-known and observable fact. I continue on, "In all my life, I've only had two boyfriends. And that's not for lack of wanting. It's because I'm usually too busy working to bother with a social life. I know this dress is pretty, but underneath all of this, I'm really nothing special."

"Yes. I can see." He and Kay laugh to themselves.

"So then, how did I bag a rich man, as you said? Unless you think Kai is stupid enough to fall into such an awful trap. Do you think Kai's stupid?"

I've done some research too. In doing so, I learned that it was Kai's grandfather that appointed him CEO. To insult Kai would be to question Soichiro Hiwatari's decision. His intelligence.

Gideon considers his options. "No, Kai's not stupid by any means. But perhaps a bit naïve at times."

That seems a safe enough answer for Soichiro and the conversation ends there.

I lean back in my seat, holding my hands to keep from visibly shaking. The anger has ebbed, leaving only anxiety in its place as I realize what I've just done. I feel Kai's hand settle over my clenched hands in my lap and immediately I calm.

"Kai!"

All heads turn at the joyous shout. Before I can process, a young red-haired girl rushes across the room in a floor-length dress and a leather jacket, no consideration for the tension that sits over us. Kai stands, leaving my side momentarily as she wraps her arms around his broad chest.

"Salima, please." Kai's aunt groans. "Remember your etiquette classes."

Salima ignores her, continuing to hold on to Kai. "I've missed you. You never come to family things anymore. Only work ones." Then she breaks away from him. Pushing Kai aside, she sits in his previous spot, facing me. Her eyes are a deep brown that speaks to the kindness I didn't anticipate seeing from a member of this family.

"Salima," she introduces, "the only one here with any heart."

"Hilary,"

"I'd wish you a happy welcome, but this family isn't very welcoming. Or happy."

I can't believe she's saying any that in front of the current company. Quickly glancing at Kai to see how I should be reacting, I see he's distracted by another newcomer. The tallest of everyone here with deep purple hair and narrow eyes. Kai shakes his hand firmly.

"Ralf," Salima supplies, whispering to me. "The eldest Hiwatari, though we go by Jurgens to the world. Our father's name."

Salima seems more than willing to part with information and I file that away for later. She also doesn't seem to care too much about what her family thinks of her.

Kai eventually comes back to my side, motioning for Salima to move. Dismayed, she moves to sit next to her mother, Kay. I'm thankful as Kai rests his hand on mine, which are folded in my lap. It's a surprising anchor to ground me. As nice as Salima is, I'm here for Kai and he's the one I trust the most at the moment. Ralf sits next to Gideon. He's quiet, dark, and brooding, but nothing else to note.

'Quiet, dark, and brooding' seems to be the Hiwatari MO. Only Salima sticks out as a bright light. She continues the conversation, speaking mostly about her days at school. She's currently attending university and is involved in several clubs and activities. Kay interrupts only to call them a waste of time.

Salima only smiles whenever Kay groans.

Eventually, dinner is served. Everyone raises and waits for Kai's grandfather to exit the room before moving. Kai's hand grips mine and I wait beside him until the others are mostly out of the room and out of hearing range.

"You're doing better than I expected," he whispers in my ear as we trail behind.

The comment thrills me, but I restrain my smile. "I don't take well to insults, but I've had years of practice responding to them."

"Remind me to thank Emily for antagonizing you if we ever see her again."

"Emily, sure. But she's got nothing on King and Queen."

"Them too, then. Should I send flowers? A card? Maybe a stuffed bear?" "Only if you want them set on fire."

I flick my eyes up just in time to catch his mischievous gleam before we join everyone in the dining room. We gather around a large table where I'm seated across from Gideon, and between Salima and Ralf. I can't say I'm comfortable, but I can say that I'm more comfortable over here than I would be in his place – just to the right of his grandfather.

The eldest Hiwatari sits at the head of the table in front of another large stone fireplace that already has a fire blazing despite it being a warm night. The glow from the flames gives him a shadowed look.

The conversation starts off light but eventually moves to business, with Kai and his grandfather doing most of the talking. Ralf adds his thoughts occasionally, urged on by Gideon. Though his voice sounds posh and arrogant to me, Kai tolerates his input. Some of it I understand – the business language is something I'm familiar with – but some of it is so specific to the Hiwatari Empire that I get lost. Looking to Salima for information, I can tell by the way that she scrapes her fork across the plate that she's more than bored by the conversation.

As I scan back across the table, my eyes catch Kay's. She stares at me like a cat that's cornered a mouse. Taking a sip of her water, her dark red lipstick stains the rim. I force myself to look away.

Kai is engrossed though. He and his grandfather spit ideas back and forth. I give a silent cheer when Gideon offers his two cents and Kai immediately refutes it, backing up his point with cool logic. It's all I can do not to stick my tongue out at the old man.

After three courses end with dessert (a delectable chocolate cake, finally something I'm familiar with, though I'm sure the chocolate was imported from somewhere, it was so rich) the men retire to the den to do...whatever men do, I guess. I follow Kay and Salima back to the living room where we're served hot tea. I accept it, trying to be gracious. I'm already exhausted. How long is this night going to last?

"Now that the men are gone, we can get to the good stuff," Salima says. She kicks off her heels and curls up on the sofa next to me despite her mother's objections. "Have you started the wedding plans?"

"Oh!" I choke on my tea. I put the cup down before I spill any. "Oh. No. I've been busy this week."

She waves her hand. "You guys are only just engaged. Probably want to sit with it for a while."

"No. I should get started. Kai wants the wedding to be in early December I think."

Salima blinks in surprise while Kay croaks. "That soon. And so close to your birthday, Salima."

"Oh, you're birthday's in December?"

"Late November," Salima answers. Her eyes drift away. "My twenty-first. We've already got everything planned."

"That's a big day," I reply cheerfully. I think I might have said the wrong thing because Salima is distracted and Kay is mad. "I'm sure we won't be stealing any of your thunder."

"Oh, no It's not that. I just wasn't expecting Kai to rush the wedding, is all."

"God," Kay sneers, "you're not pregnant, are you?"

"Mom!"

"Absolutely not!"

"It's not out of the realm of possibilities. It certainly would explain...well, you in general, and the rush to the altar."

"It explains nothing because I'm not pregnant. We'd need to be having sex for that."

I bite my lip. I'm so overly horrified at what's come from my mouth that I can barely process anything else.

Salima and her mom exchange confused looks. "How long did you say you've been dating?" Kay asks curiously.

"We didn't," I reply. I'm trying to think quickly. We discussed how we met but not how long our relationship been. If I say the wrong thing, we'll be caught in a lie and I've already messed up too much in one night.

That predatory look returns and I can see Kay piecing things together. It's interesting how similar her eyes are to Kai's when they're thinking.

Salima jumps in. "Well, that's still good. This way you guys and enjoy your married lives together before bringing a child into it."

She's trying to salvage the situation. She carries on with asking about a theme for the wedding and I'm grateful for her presence. Kay sips her tea.

The sound of a door banging open startles us all. I set my cup down on the coffee table as a voice echoes from down the hall, "Kai, you must listen!"

It sounds like his grandfather. Salima and I stand as Kai appears in the entryway of the room.

"We're going," is all he says.

I barely have a chance to say my goodbyes as I follow him out. When I reach him, Kai grips my hand to lead me to the front door. Waiting there like a guard is his grandfather, staring at Kai in resigned disappointment.

"You're making a rash decision, young man," he says.

Kai doesn't answer. He ushers me out the door and to his car.

"What happened?" I ask once we're safely in the car.

"Nothing." He tells me as Spencer drives off. The curt word has me hesitating. It reminds me of the day in his office when I told him about Emily. He pulls out his phone and starts texting someone.

The silence is awkward. I struggle with what to say next. If we were real friends, I'd push for more information. But I still don't know him well enough to handle him like this. "Salima seems nice," I offer as a way to start the conversation.

Kai doesn't bother to respond.

"It seemed like you were having a good time before that."

He huffs.

"Kai," I say, putting my hand on his arm to get his attention. It works and he looks at me with tense eyes.

He relaxes after a moment, patting my hand but then removing it from his sleeve. "You did a good job tonight," he says, sounding passive. "I was impressed with how you responded to Kay and Gideon, but make no mistake; they were going easy tonight. They meant for you to hear that conversation, to get a reaction from you. The more you challenge them, the more threatened they'll feel. I don't want you to be their target."

"Thanks," I sigh, "but I think I'll be a target no matter what you do. I'm here, and that's the problem. Besides, I might have messed up when you were in the other room."

His look is sharp again. "What do you mean?"

It was embarrassing when it happened and it's even more embarrassing to recount it under his intense eye. "I accidentally told Salima and your aunt that we haven't...slept together yet," I say, trying to be delicate with my words.

Kai swears, pinching the bridge between his eyes. "Why would you say that?"

"It just came out," I'm much quicker to defend myself. "She was asking – insisting, really – that I am pregnant and that's the reason we're rushing. I said that we'd had to have sex for that. It was stupid, I know."

Kai rubs his face and it's the first time I think I've ever gotten the impression that he's worn-out. And understandably so. I don't know how I would feel having to play so many fields in a day, and at his level. I could guess that I wouldn't feel fresh at the end of the day.

He gets back on his phone. "I'll fix it."

I'm confused. I'm not sure how he plans on fixing my slip of the tongue. Unless he plans on calling me a liar, I don't know if there is a fix. And that's not really a good way to start an engagement.

Before I can ask anymore, we're arriving back at my new home. I am taken by surprise, though I don't know why. He picked me up from here. It only makes sense that's this is where he'd leave me.

I wait for Spencer to open my door. I smile at him as I step out and give my customary thanks. His green eyes are soft as he nods. Comforting.

Thinking that Kai won't get out, I head for the front doors to the lobby with my head hung. It's only been a few hours since I left, but it feels like a lifetime of events has transpired.

"Hilary," Kai calls. He's right behind me when I turn suddenly and I jump back. His hands reach out and grasp my upper arms gently, steading me. In doing so, he prevents me from putting any distance between us.

Up close, I'm reminded of last night. I exhale too harshly. "Yes?"

He takes my hand and we walk in together. As we go, he leans in and whispers, "Brad Best is over there."

"Who?" I turn to look behind us but Kai puts his arm over my shoulder, preventing me from seeing.

"Remember the paparazzi?" he answers.

"How'd he get through the gate?"

"I plan on finding out,"

I sigh as he follows me into the elevator and we start heading up. I mentally chastise my heart for leaping when he called out to me. Of course, he wasn't doing it for any other reason than to keep up appearances.

When we reach my floor, the door opens and I step out. Kai doesn't. He leans against the sliding door to keep it from closing.

Realizing that he's not going to walk me to my door _(because, duh, this isn't a date. The quicker you get that through your head, the better off you'll be, Hilary!)_ , I smile and wave. "Good night,"

"I'll call you tomorrow,"

My smile widens. "Okay."

"We'll go over our next move."

"Right."

He steps back and allows the door to close. Once I'm behind my door, in my new, beautifully decorated but empty apartment, I feel everything I've been holding back flood my entire system.

All of the anxiety and nervousness, both from Kai and his family, weigh me down. It was our first night out and I've already messed it up.

If this is just the start of it, I may not be as ready as I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So we've met some of Kai's family now. What do you think? I would love to hear any thoughts or theories you may have! even if it's just a bunch of random words. 
> 
> All of your words have been so kind, I can't thank you enough. A specially thank you to all those who keep track of this story come back again and again. Your readership means so much.
> 
> Updates are weekly. I'll see you next Wednesday. Take care!


	14. I get one thing done and call it a day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Hilary meets Kai's family and some things go well while others don't.

It feels weird to be alone after spending four days surrounded by a few close people. I strip off the dress and the layers of make-up, aware of every sound I make in the silence of my new home. Trying to relax after the craziness of the evening and adjust to the cold surroundings, I soak in the tub for about an hour, before curling up in my new bed in my new bedroom. _It's not like I haven't been living alone for years,_ I tell myself as I struggle to find a comfortable position. It's ridiculous for me to be making such a big fuss. But it just feels so large, void of anything warm. I feel exposed.

When I can't unwind enough to fall asleep, I pull out my phone. Kai said he liked, or more accurately appreciated, me because I'm a problem solver. At this point, I've caused more than a few problems for him, so I owe it to him to actually help for once. Opening up my notes app, I start to make a list of the most pressing issues.

Salima mentioned the wedding. I've organized parties before, and very successfully I might add. However, I've never attempted anything as grand as what would be expected of a Hiwatari event. The idea of it is daunting, to say the least.

The cursor blinks at me in question.

 _Wedding Stuff?_ I type. Not at all descriptive of the actual issue, but a starting place.

Another thing I need to address is my family. I have what feels like hundreds of unanswered messages from my mom and, unsurprisingly, Emily. Mostly from Emily. She's already asking about bridesmaids. While I loathe the idea of making her one, it would be the easiest thing. It'll make her happy to feel involved. There's also the issue that I was a bridesmaid at her wedding (the last one to be asked. She also paired me with one of Michael's boorish friends. He stepped on my feet all evening. I was wearing open-toed heels, as per Emily's dress code. I did not have a fun time). To add to that, it'll hurt more when things between me and Kai are over if she's had personal involvement in our story. On the other hand, I know deep in my bones she'll want the maid of honor spot, not because she loves me that much but because it comes with the most influence over others. If I did make her maid of honor, I'd have to keep a close eye on her. Once Emily gets even a taste of power, she'll try to take control, and if she gets too close, she'll discover our secret.

My thoughts turn towards Mariah. Despite the short amount of time we've known each other, she would be the best option. But how do I explain to my family my choosing her over Emily or even Queen? And maybe Mariah won't even want the position. That's a lot to put on someone, no matter how much you're paying them.

 _Mariah?_ I add to the second line.

I'm sure there are other pressing matters, but these are the only things I can think of at the moment. Still, it feels good to have a to-do list again. I always do better with a plan of action. I put my phone down to take advantage of my drooping eyes but even as my head hits the pillow, my mind whirls like a hurricane.

I like Salima, but Kai said not to trust anyone.

Kai.

Yet another problem to address. I grab my phone again and add his name to the list. There's no doubt I've made a mess of things, and he has every right to be upset with me. I just wish he would explain clearly what he expects, but getting anything out of him is like trying to separate smoke from the air.

My sheets, as soft as the ones at Kai's, twist around my legs as I kick the comforter off in a frustrated shuffle. It's too hot in here. I need air. Back in my apartment, I never left the window open even though I was on the second floor. _This is a different neighborhood. I'm safe here,_ I think as I eye the balcony doors.

I swing them open, allowing the cool night air to flow over me. Stepping out, I lean heavily against the railing, hands gripping the metal, letting the icy chill sink into my skin. The city looks small at night. Like I could fit it in a snow globe and shake it around. This is what Kai saw before he took over. Having had my first taste of his family tonight, I can see why he wanted the distance. Standing here, I try to imagine what it was like for him.

Cold. I feel cold.

I step back inside, leaving the doors open and returning to bed, curling under the sheets. My thoughts go back and forth, sick of how unsure I am. Just a few weeks ago, I knew who I was, what I wanted, and where I was going. Or I thought I did. Turns out, none of that was true.

By the time morning arrives, I'm still exhausted, my muscles ache, and I'm in a sour mood. But there are things to get started and no time to waste.

First thing I do is call my mom. She knows it's me when she answers on the second ring, despite not having caller ID on her old landline. I hear the tick of irritation in her voice, the drawn-out 'hello' that has me bowing my head like a child caught sneaking dessert before dinner.

"Good morning, Mom," I say, giving up the pretend chipper voice I had planned on using.

"You've finally remembered us, or so it appears,"

"Mom."

"No, I get it. You're fiancé certainly demands more attention."

"Mom,"

"I mean, we raised you and everything. Our job is done."

"Okay. I'm hanging up. Call me when you'll listen to my apology."

There's a brief, suspended pause. "I'm listening," she says.

I pour out my remorseful heart as much as I can. The love I have for my parents is not something I can measure with words, and the weight of my lies feels heaviest when I'm talking to her. She's half-convinced herself that Kai some dangerous, abusive Mafioso, having heard so many stories of manipulative men who separate their partners from family. That part is easy enough to deny.

"I'm okay, really," I urge, repeating myself. "Kai has no problem with me talking to you. There's just been a lot that's happened and I needed some time to catch up. Honestly, without Kai this week, I don't know what I would have done."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

I recount everything that happened since the announcement on Monday in as little detail as possible. It still makes my heart ache to talk about it, especially with the person who encouraged me to chase my dreams. Her sympathetic hums bring a bit of comfort that I've been missing.

"But, since I was worried about rent and Kai was worried about my safety, he let me move into an empty condo that he owned,"

"Oh?"

"I thought it would be more comfortable this way,"

"You're not living together? Why not just move in with him and save yourself the hassle of moving twice?"

I curse myself for not talking about this with Kai first. Another stupid mistake. "Well," I draw out, thinking quickly. "I didn't want it to be forced on him. He's finicky with his stuff."

She groans doubtfully.

"Besides, grandma didn't live with grandpa before they got married, and look how it worked for them."

"Huh," she says, considering it more than before. "If you're sure."

Yes! I make a mental note to tell Kai that so that we can keep the story straight.

"When can we expect a visit?"

Crap.

"Soon, Mom. Soon." It's a promise I'm not sure I'll be able to keep.

Before I end the call, I give her my new address. She fawns over the location, all but singing Kai's praises for "protecting me" now that she knows I'm in a lofty highrise behind gates. If only she knew the real reason I'm holed up in this castle, and it's not because I'm his princess. By the time she's finished and I get her off the phone, I regret even having parents. I wish I could be more like Kai and just not include them.

Which is _weird_...but not my priority right now.

Before I can do anything else, I need sustenance. Crawling out of bed with my comforter wrapped around me like a cape, I shuffle into the kitchen. I'm immediately thankful to Mariah, who in her infinite wisdom, set up a coffee station while I was being assailed by Giancarlo and his posse. The girl really is a dream come true.

' _I'm declaring my undying love for you,_ ' I message her as I wait for my coffee. _'If you ever get tired of your husband, you know where to find me.'_

My phone buzzes a minute later, and I'm only partially surprised she awake already. _'thank you my dear but there's a line'_

What's a girl to do?

With fresh coffee in my system, I hype myself up in my next call to Emily. I'm correct in my assessment of her character as she wastes no time getting to the crux of the matter. "So, who's the maid of honor?"

"I hadn't thought about it."

"Well, you should be, Hilary. Honestly, it's like you've never planned a party before."

"This is a little more than a party. I'm taking my time, Emily."

"I've already talked to Queen. She's not interested in being in the wedding party, but she and King do want to be involved in the planning, and I think their input can be valuable."

"I'm sure they do," I mutter. They'll leap at any chance to be disruptive.

There's a strange silence on her end. "Em?" I prompt.

"I just," she pauses. "I still can't believe it. I couldn't believe that you started dating someone without telling the family. You were always over the moon anytime someone showed you the slightest bit of interest. And then when I saw Hiwatari's picture, I was certain you were lying."

I knew it. And she's not wrong. We were both right. It's a point for both.

"I did start doubting myself when we met you at work and he covered for you, but still. Something was off about the way you interacted."

"We were keeping it a secret," I explain. "We couldn't be overt."

"It was more than that. You acted like strangers, not like a couple with a secret."

I absolutely hate how observant she is. It's another problem to keep in mind. Kai's comment about my reactions to him echoes through my mind and I know I have a lot more work to do in that area.

"But it's obvious I was wrong. You really are dating Kai Hiwatari. I'm sorry, _engaged_."

"Is it really that weird?"

"It feels like I've entered an a different reality. I mean you and Kai Hiwatari?"

"Please stop saying his full name like that." Of course, Emily can't be relied on for respite. It might physically tear her apart to not say what she's thinking.

"Hilary Hiwatari," she continues, rolling the name around. "Nope, it sounds weird. At least it's good for alliteration. Are you sure you want to take his name? You know, women don't have to do that. He could take yours."

Yeah, as if that would ever be a possibility. I sigh. "Right. Well, one thing I didn't tell you is that we've set the wedding date."

"When is it?"

"December." I allow myself a little joy in telling her.

"December? You mean the month I'm due? You couldn't possibly pick another month, perhaps one when I won't be the size of a beachball in all of the pictures?"

I put on a sympathetic tone. "Kai picked the date. It's important to him. There is nothing I can do. Marriage is about compromise, right?"

"And the wedding is all about the bride," she huffs, clearly put out.

I smile. It feels good to have the advantage for once. Normally, I would avoid creating a conflict like this, but considering the truth of the matter, there's nothing wrong with letting her sweat a little. I allow her complain for a while longer before cutting her off, telling her I'll let her know when I decide on the wedding party and then disconnect before she can add anything else.

After getting Emily off the phone, I message Mariah again, asking if she'd like to meet for breakfast. It's the least I can do to make up for the huge favor I'm about to ask for. She replies a few minutes later, saying that she'll pick something up at meet me here.

_'Are you sure? I want to pay.'_

_'You can get it next time.'_ She returns, quickly followed with, _'Stay put'_ with a smiley face.

It's been a long time since I've had breakfast with a friend and the excitement rolls through me like a wave. Mariah isn't exactly a life-long confidant, but it's easy being with her and she's been beyond helpful since we met. So far, she might be the thing I'll miss the most when this is over.

Huh. Kai was right. My life is pathetic. Putting that thought away, I change into some lounge clothes since I have no plans of going out and Mariah arrives with bags of warm breakfast sandwiches, pastries, and fruit smoothies for both of us.

"That's a lot of food," I comment as she lays it all out.

Then, with a knowing look, she hands me a newspaper.

Well, actually it's more of a trashy tabloid.

Of which, I'm on the cover.

Kai is there too, of course. It was taken last night when he called my name and caught me as I turned. My face is dead center with a caption that reads _Hiwatari's Bride: Not What She Claims_. Again, I can hardly recognize myself. But for entirely different reasons than last night. In the picture, my face is caked with creased make-up a shade darker than my neck. My looks hair is dingy and greasy, and as a final blow, I look as though I'm bursting out of the beautiful dress.

"This is-"

"They alter the photos to great controversy." Mariah rushes to say. She's trying to appear unbothered, picking at a muffin, but I can see the way her eyes watch me carefully, gauging my reaction as I read the article within.

Each word is a shot to my character. They make wildly outlandish claims about my motives – money, influence, power, of course. It says I'm blackmailing Kai somehow. It also implies that I'm possibly an escort of some sort. And while none of that is true, there is one line that that hits heavy. The conclusion:

_Does anyone actually believe that this is the girl Kai Hiwatari is choosing to marry? I smell a cover-up. You read it here first!_

I put the pages down on the kitchen island.

"Hilary?"

In a fit of rage that I can't contain anymore, and possibly a week of pent up stress, I tear the magazine in two, shredding the cheap, shiny paper. "That dress was beautiful, damn it! And I looked beautiful in it!"

Mariah is frozen, mouth wide open in shock as I continue to assault the trash. She blinks, pulling in together when I'm done with my attack and settle into seething. "I see confidence isn't going to be a problem," she mutters as she starts gathering the pieces and throws them away.

Trying to bridle my anger, I grab one of the pastries and bite into it. The sugary icing coats my tongue and I feel the tiniest bit better. "Has Kai seen this?"

Mariah nods sympathetically, taking the seat on the barstool next to me. "He gets a message for anything that contains his name. Usually, he ignores it, but I'm sure he's monitoring the public's reaction right now."

I tear off another bite with clenched teeth.

"Look, I wouldn't worry about any of this. A.J. Topper and Brad Best have been after the Hiwatari family for years. No one really listens to them."

"Is this the reason you didn't want to meet me somewhere?"

"Yeah. I didn't want you walking around out there without a warning."

"Does this happen often?"

She doesn't even have to say anything; I can tell from her silence. "It's not forever, though, right? Eventually, they'll have nothing to talk about and focus on something else."

Still simmering, I finish the pastry and move on to the warm breakfast sandwich. I'm still grateful for the food but it's much less exciting now. "In the meantime, my name is going to be dragged through the mud. No one will want to hire me and Kai gets what he wants after all."

"He usually does," she laughs. I want to ask her so many questions about Kai – ones I know he won't answer. Somehow, though, I sense a wall. She may be Kai's employee, but she's a friend first. She won't be the one to divulge any secrets. At least, not the kind that I want. And judging by that daring gleam in her golden eye, she'd revel in the defeat of the person who'd try to break her.

"So," Mariah says, brushing her hands of crumbs and leveling me with an inviting look. "Tell me about last night."

Rolling my eyes, I set my food down and pick up the smoothie. "I liked Salima."

"Salima is very sweet," she nods approvingly. "Her mother is a piece of work though."

"You've met?"

"In passing. Whenever it's Kai's turn to host the family, Rei does the catering. Obviously, they don't talk to the help."

"I can't put my finger on it, but it feels like there's this weird undercurrent to the family. None of them seem to like each other."

Mariah shrugs. "That's probably not far off from the truth. I know he doesn't mind Salima's company and he tolerates Ralf most days. I wouldn't call it 'love' by any means."

I snort. "And I thought my cousins had issues."

"What else?"

Might as well get around to the juicy bit. "I told Kay -"

"Dr. Hiwatari, you mean," Mariah scoffs, adding a mock regal tone in imitation of the woman.

I chortle. "I told Doctor Kay that Kai and I aren't sleeping together and now Kai's mad."

Her shoulders shake with laughter. "I wouldn't worry about Kai; he thinks too much but he'll get over it."

"He was pretty upset last night,"

Mariah stands, throwing her stuff in the trash. "That's because everything is a game to them and he wasn't expecting you to make moves of your own. Sometimes he forgets that people are real and not pawns on his giant chessboard." She grins at me, leaning against the counter. "I think you do the most to remind him of that."

"What do you mean?"

She takes a moment, carefully considering her words. "Kai's perceptive. He's good at predicting people because he watches them so closely. I've seen him call longshot outcomes long before all the pieces are in place. Sometimes, it scary, how far he can foresee things. You, however, don't...align with his predictions very often. Or at least, I think that's what Rei told me Kai was trying to say."

The idea that Kai is talking about me while I'm not around shouldn't come as much as a surprise as it does. My heart is in my throat thinking about the kind of things he might be saying.

"Anyway," she says as she starts to gather her things, "I need to get going."

"Oh! Before you do," I say, "I wanted to ask you if you'd be my maid of honor."

Mariah's mouth falls open in a surprised gasp. "Me?"

"I mean, since you know the truth about everything, it'll be easier to talk and plan around you," I explain my reasoning. "If you don't want to, I understand."

"Hilary," she interrupts me, "of course I'll help. I'm surprised, but I get it. Anything for team Kai." She says the last part with a begrudging sigh before smiling again. "We'll set up a time later this week to get started on the arrangements. I promise this will be the best fake-wedding you'll never have."

I smile, happy we're on the same page. After I express an excess of gratitude, Mariah leaves. The door clicks shut, the sound of automatic locks moving into place. Standing alone, in the living room, I look around. It's only 10 a.m. and I've already finished with half my list. Maybe I should just take the day off. It's Saturday, after all, and this has been the most hectic week of my life. Ever.

On Saturdays, I do my laundry! That's part of my normal routine. It'll be nice not to have to gather everything up and lug it down to the laundromat. I grab the few items that I've used this week and put them in the hi-tech washing machine. Standing back as it fills up with suds and water.

Well, that took all of five minutes. Back in the living room, I flip on the TV and click through the channels. Nothing. I turn the TV off and toss the remote away. Maybe a book. I don't have any books. I never had time to read before. Silence reigns and I...am suffocating in it. What do people normally do with their time? What did I use to do?

I worked.

While in school, I thought about homework, clubs, and organizing events. And I had friends then. When I worked, I thought about projects, reports, and the bottom line. None of that applies now.

Wandering through the condo, I look for something to spend my time on. My feet tap lightly on the tile floor as I go from room to room. Back in my bedroom, I find the suitcases and boxes I packed up and set my mind to unpacking. I put my clothes away the day before, but I still have a box of personal items I can scatter about. I carry the box room to room, putting my things in places that previously lacked any personality. The last thing I put in place is the picture of me, Emily, and the twins, setting it down on the side table in the living room. Looking around, the place starts to feel like a home for the first time.

As the morning goes on, I feel myself loosen up. I haven't had this much space to myself since I was back home. It feels good to be able to spread out. Though it hasn't changed much, the area already feels brighter and more lived-in. I whirl around the living room, enjoying the opportunity to take more than ten steps in one direction without the fear that I'm encroaching on someone else. Who would have thought a simple picture would land me here?

Realistically, I know what Kai and I are trying to do is insane. Just the thought of it - a fake engagement - is not in the realm of sensible. All my life, I've done 'sensible' and 'practical' all my life and look where's that's gotten me. I'll admit, Kai's plans make me nervous. He obviously doesn't like to play by the same rules as everyone else. But he is successful.

Perhaps it's time I give up my rigidity and need for order and take a page from Kai's book.

I pace around the condo, lost in thought about what my next step needs to be. I'm startled out of my meditation by phone, alerting me to a caller. Whether my heart is pounding because of my pacing or some other reason, I'm highly aware of it as I bring the phone to my ear.

"Kai," I answer, trying not to gasp into the receiver.

"I -" he pauses. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good. What's up?"

"Okay," he draws out, suspicious. "I was calling to invite you to dinner tonight. Now I'm worried I need to order you a doctor."

I freeze at the idea of dinner. If he's inviting me somewhere, that means going out. Going out means company and I'm not entirely sure I can handle another night like yesterday. However, Kai is paying me and I'm living in this apartment rent-free, so this is technically part of my job.

"Hilary?"

"I'm here,"

"Did you short circuit or something?"

"Something," I reply quickly. My heart has slowed, but I still have to take a deep breath before answering. "Yes. Dinner would be great. Who's going to be joining us?"

"I'll be just us. I've made the arrangements and I'll pick you up later."

"Oh," I say with surprise, relieved to know I won't be putting on a performance tonight. Good. Clearly, I still need practice.

"And Hilary," he says, his voice low like he's telling me a secret. "Wear something nice. It's not the last time you'll be on the cover of a magazine."

Because of Kai's words, I spend over an hour after my shower staring at the few dresses I already owned and the two that I recently bought. It brings my total up to five, including the one I still have from Emily, but that's automatically out. Four feels like a low number, but I usually wear skirts and a button-down for work. Not exactly upscale restaurant attire. I'd look like his assistant.

What would Kai consider nice? I waver between the red dress that I already owned and the black dress I just got. The red dress is bold, but the black dress is flirtier. I bought it specifically with this situation in mind – the so-called "little black dress."

But would Kai think it's nice? _'Wear something nice,'_ he said. I know I've been complaining a lot about other people dressing me, but the list of people I wouldn't kill to have Olivier shove me in the bathroom with the perfect outfit and remove all responsibility from my hands is a short one.

I pick up the black dress. Holding it up to my body to get the full image, I sigh. "Kai paid for you. Might as well get to see where his money's going."

I slip the dress up and zip myself in, and then quickly brush on some eyeshadow and blush in the bathroom. I'm sure my skills won't impress Giancarlo, but I know at least three decent looks. To finish, I throw on the black pumps I already own. Finally, my work is done and I stand back to stare at myself in the mirror.

It's underwhelming compared to yesterday, but at least I recognize myself. I do like the black dress and how it makes me feel. Girly and pretty. Worthy of a handsome date and a special evening.

At eight, Kai rings the bell. Greeting him is less awkward this time around. It feels more like friends meeting up than a date.

"How are you really?" He asks in the elevator after we've gotten through all the perfunctory small talk.

"I don't know. The newspaper threw me."

"They'll call you a hundred different things hoping just one of them will stick," Kai replies, shrugging it off. "You can't let them get to you."

"Right." I wonder who would be more comforting, Kai or Emily? Neither of them seems to know the meaning of the word.

Kai leads me out of the elevator and I'm only slightly startled to feel his hand on my waist as he directs me to the parking garage. Other tenants that are walking through spare him an appreciative glance and then see me and look away.

 _Yeah, I see you,_ I think spitefully as they turn their noses up.

Instead of the usual black sedan that Spencer drives, Kai leads me to a silver car with tinted windows. "You drive?" I ask when he gets behind the wheel. I'm absolutely flabbergasted by this revelation.

"Just get in," he says, starting the car while standing outside of it.

It is the most elaborate car I've ever been in. Instead of a dashboard with many buttons, there's a large touch screen that has control options. "So, why are we having dinner tonight if we're not meeting anyone?"

"Honestly," Kai says as we leave the garage, "we need the publicity."

"What?"

"People need to see us a couple, in public. We also need to talk. Two birds, one stone and all that."

I'm silent as I try to process the idea that people will actually be seeing us. Obviously, that's the intent of all this. Yet, somehow, in my head, everything was going to happen behind closed doors and in secret rooms with just his family. Still, this is an evening with just the two of us and I'm excited to get to know him further, now that I'm getting more comfortable with him.

"Is that a problem?"

His question pulls me from my thoughts. "No, it's not a problem. Is this what you meant when you said that I wouldn't be the last time I'm on a cover?"

"Yeah. That's why I said to wear something you feel confident in."

My growing lightness comes to a crashing halt. "No, you said nice. _Wear something nice_."

He looked over to me, clearly perplexed. "Are those different things?"

"Yes," I reply. "They are very different. You need to learn to communicate your thoughts accurately."

"I'm a great communicator. People need to learn to listen."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," I mutter to the passenger window. If he hears me, he doesn't let on. Just as well. Best not to get into an argument before we're supposed to act like a couple. "I mean, you didn't even tell me that you were going to announce to the world that we're getting married."

"Excuse me?"

I don't know why I said that. It seems I can't stop myself from talking. "You said you were a great communicator. And I'm saying that there have been some missed opportunities for you to display that skill." Why won't my mouth stay shut?

Kai stews in silence as he drives us into the city, while I mourn the obvious death of my tactfulness.

We pull up to a restaurant with a valet at the curb. Before the man can open the door, Kai locks the doors. The man looks, understandably, confused.

"I think that man has a job to do."

"Hilary," Kai sighs. "Is this going to be an issue? Every time I do or say something you don't like, are you going to bring that up?"

I have to bite my lip to keep from saying the first thing which comes to mind. Which is 'no,' by the way. My first instinct is to deny everything and be cooperative because I'm thinking like an employee. And yet, I know I need to be honest with him. Clear communication is the only way we'll get through this.

"I don't know. Probably." I say finally. "I want to help you. All of this is way out of my comfort zone and I tend to get combative when pushed, but I am trying."

Kai nods as if he's filing this new information away. "Good to know. Explains a lot, actually."

"So, I can't promise I won't bring it up again, or any other mistake you make. It doesn't mean I'm backing out."

"I haven't made a mistake. Often, it's just a difference of opinion."

I want to roll my eyes so hard they'd pop out of my head. Unbelievable. "Let's go inside," I jerk on my door handle, waiting for him to unlock it. When it remains close, I tug on it repeatedly. When that doesn't work, I look at him. "We're holding up the line. That's rude."

Wordless, Kai unlocks the door and gets out. I follow, stepping out onto the curb where Kai meets me, wrapping an arm around my waist. A few photographers are milling about but they're held back a respectable distance. Still, with those telescopic lenses, I'm sure my pores will be clear as day in any pictures they print.

"Next time, wait for me to open the door," he whispers as we walk into the restaurant.

"I thought we weren't changing who I am?" I reply. I feel his fingers tighten around my waist before relaxing again. I can't fight the grin.

We're not stopped at the podium and instead a hostess, dressed in a black dress that's nicer than mine, immediately leads us inside where we're sat in the back corner of the restaurant. All of the tables are full but the room isn't crowded at all. Must have a strict guest list. It's the kind of place I used to imagine he went to after work. Now, I'm here.

"This is place is fancy," I mumble to the menu. It's one page, no prices. "I dressed like the staff."

"You're fine," Kai answers. He's not even bothering with the menu. Probably because he has been here a billion times before and is close to the head chef. Instead, he's watching me.

When the waiter comes around for our drinks, we both order water. Kai offers wine, but I quickly, and probably too loudly, object. "Maybe another time," I whisper when the waiter leaves. "Comfort zone."

He nods silently, a small grin pulling at his lips. The waiter brings our drinks and asks for our order.

"I'll have the..." I glance at the menu again, still undecided. There's a lot that I want to try, never having the opportunity to before and now my mind can't decide what to go for first. On the other hand, I should order something that won't embarrass Kai. What are girls supposed to eat on a date? "The seabass?"

He asks for my sides and I order the broccolini because it sounds like what would go with fish, but my mind won't leave the French fries alone, so I order those as well. The waiter has a good poker face because he doesn't blink twice at my request.

Kai orders roasted chicken with an arugula salad on the side. And I'm confused.

"I thought you said that your favorite was steak. They had it on the menu," I ask once the waiter is gone.

"What? Oh." Kai gives me a look as he sips his water. "I lied. I didn't think we'd ever have a reason to speak again after that and I thought steak sounded like what you'd expect to hear."

"So, steak isn't your favorite?" I have to process through my confusion.

"I don't have a favorite. I don't eat because I enjoy food. I eat because I have to."

"One, I can't believe you lied to me. And two, I've never heard anyone say anything like that. Everyone has a favorite meal."

Kai shrugs.

I throw my hands up. "Okay, no more lies. I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to be honest with me."

He leans back in his chair. "Oh, really? How will you know the difference?"

"Because if you lie to me again, it could ruin your entire plan," I argue. "I'm on your side. You need to start acting like it."

Kai's dark eyes study my face but I'm determined not to let any weakness show.

"So," Kai says, "what do you want to know?"

There are so many things. Where did he grow up? What was school like? Why are all his friends also his employees? Were they friends first or did that come later? Why does he dislike his family so much, other than the obvious reasons? Why am I here?

"Everything," I mutter because it's too hard to pick.

His eyes tighten, immediately throwing his guard up. I have to look away, embarrassed by the confession and scared I'm revealing too much. But maybe that's the way to go.

I force a laugh. "Too much? Maybe we should start with me,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! The chapter. So many times I wanted to delet the first half and just focus on their dinner because having a chapter with so little Kai (especially when he's being a brat) seems counter productive. And then I didn't want to minimize Hilary's...rebound? So I kept it? I promise, after the next chapter, we won't be following her minute by minute and things will start speeding up. And Kai's in the next chapter. And he's somewhat nice (by our standards, so to him, he's being an angel sent from heaven). So that's good.
> 
> Fun fact: in the phone call between emily and hilary, emily nearly said "I feel like i've entered an alternate universe" but a voice in my head laughed too hard and my sad attempted to be funny. Ultimately, I changed it because I thought seeing the words "AU" would bring a reader out of the story and that's just kinda mean.
> 
> Same time next week? Take care until then. - Konix


	15. Communication is key. Which is something I wish my door had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Kai and Hilary went to dinner, where Hilary demanded that he share something real with her. Will Kai answer? Ever?

"You?"

"Yeah, I have nothing to hide."

"Go ahead then,"

"Actually," I say a moment later, after considering what I can share about myself. "I don't know where to start. Is there something you want to know?"

Kai stares at me a moment longer before his firm expression breaks, relaxing into something more lively. "For the sake of pretending we're in love?"

I nod enthusiastically. "Yes. Of course. What other reason could there be?" Other than my desire to know more and more about him with every passing interaction. Somehow after a week of close encounters (including sleeping under the same roof, plotting a diabolical scheme, meeting the family, and kissing) I still feel like I know nothing about him - nothing that forms a complete picture. It's all just bits and pieces that are loosely connected in one person. I know there's so much more to him.

"What's the real reason you can't stand your cousins?"

"Emily and the twins? That's what you want to know about?"

"I'm curious. I understand why I struggle with my family. You have a perfectly normal life and yet nothing positive to say about them."

I lean on the table, thinking about it. He has a point. "I wouldn't say that I hate my cousins. We're just competitive."

"When did it start?"

"I don't know. Emily always brags and the twins have a superiority complex. I'm the youngest of the bunch, so I had a lot to keep up with. It was very 'eat or be eaten' with them. This didn't come up in your background check?"

He doesn't say anything, which I'm getting used to it. It's more annoying than unsettling, since I know he's thinking about something. I just can't tell what about.

Taking the silence as an opening to keep talking, I fill him in on my relationship with my cousins.

"King and Queen are the oldest. Growing up, they took their names very seriously and never let us forget them. They're pretty and they're rich." I hold out my hand, "Not Hiwatari rich, by any means, but they went to exclusive private schools and took semi-annual vacations to exotic locations. You know the kind."

"I do," Kai agrees. He's listening attentively, leaning on one hand on the table so that we're closer together and don't have to speak as loud. Unlike the other day when we were in his office, this feels less like a challenge to rise to and more like a welcoming.

"They were bullies growing up. Completely and unjustifiably mean. I used to hate family gatherings if they were going to be there. At the same time, that's the only thing that brought Emily and me together. Banding against them gave us a reason to."

"The enemy of my enemy," Kai adds. "What happened?"

I'm on a roll, unable to stop myself now. "The twins grew up, and by that I mean they were teenagers while Emily and I were still" -I shudder, pretending to be disgusted at the thought- " _children_. I guess, without them as a common enemy, Emily drifted. Suddenly, instead of sharing our ideas and interests, we were trying to out do each other. She's a year older and found what she wanted out of life early on, so it was easy for her to win every round. She held everything over my head. I could never figure out why." I come out of my thoughts to see Kai watching me with unrestrained interest.

"May I suggest therapy?"

"You know, you're not the first person to suggest that this week. I'm beginning to think I may have a problem," I laugh, taking a sip of my water to help cool my flushed face. I usually don't talk about myself this much. Especially about the conflicts in my family.

Our waiter arrives, setting our food down with a flourish. The smell wafts up and suddenly I can't believe how hungry I am. The small piece of fish glistens under the dim lighting. Next to it are even portions of bright green, broccolini, and a stack of French fries, leaning against each other as if to resemble a campfire. Poking it, it tumbles, revealing a total of twelve fries. I almost feel bad, considering how much they're probably charging Kai. Copying him closely, I unroll my cloth napkin and set the silverware aside to place it in my lap. Using the fork to tear off a piece of the fish, I pop it in my mouth.

Hmm. It's definitely fish. Don't know why I expected fireworks.

Kai doesn't seem all that impressed with his plate either. He doesn't eat with the vigor I saw the other night when Rei cooked. His jaw moves mechanically, chewing bite after bite, but there's no life to it.

"You were saying," he says, rotating his knife to keep me going.

"Oh." I have to think back. "There's not much more to tell. Once we were in high school, the twins were already at college and Emily had her sights set on me. Whatever I did, she had to do better."

"Was she actually competing against you or was she just doing better and you took it personally?"

This is the first time someone has said something like this to me. It's also the first I've ever shared my thoughts on the matter with someone who's not my parents or a close friend. Still, it comes as quite a shock.

I stumble and stutter over my words, sitting back in the chair. "Why wouldn't I take it personally? She never let me have one thing of my own – she always had to be better."

"Some people are just better," he shrugs, that same arrogance that I thought I was beginning to like shining through. "Doesn't mean you have to react to it."

I stab my fish with my fork. "Speaking from personal experience?"

Kai tilts his head. "Meaning?"

"What's the deal between you and cousins?"

He doesn't blink. "We're fine."

I don't believe that. "Ralf is the oldest. Why isn't he more involved with the company?"

"He doesn't want to be."

"His father wants him to be," I push. Every comment Gideon made at the table last night was just a way to drag his son into the conversation. He has higher hopes for Ralf than their grandfather.

"Gideon?" Kai chuckled. "Gideon wants a lot of things. I try to make sure he gets as little as possible."

"At Ralf and Salima's expense, because you're just better?"

He takes another bite of the chicken; I assume to occupy his mouth so he doesn't have to answer. Shaking my head, I return to my meal.

"Hilary," Kai calls my attention. "I am better than them. Are you better than Emily?"

I can't find an answer to his question. On paper, no, I'm clearly not even on the same level as her. One look at our careers and personal lives and it's easy to see just who's more successful. I carry on, going back to my original topic.

"Eventually, we calmed down. Got jobs. She got married and now has a bouncing baby something on the way," I take a drink of the water and clear my throat. "And that's where you came in. You're all caught up."

"Hmm," he replies.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"No, that 'hmm' meant something."

Kai shakes his head. "You're very sensitive when it comes to your family."

Okay. And? "You would know," I mutter as I shove a fry in my mouth. Time for a subject change. "Do you know you're going to tell your aunt about my little miswording?"

"Your mistake?"

I glare at his deep chuckle.

"Not yet," he continues. "She'll spend a few days twisting over it, trying to find out what we're hiding. By then I'll have figured out something."

"You can always say I was off my birth control," I offer lightly as I take another bite. "That's what happened to a co-worker of mine a few years ago."

"What was that?"

"She had to go off her birth control pills for a few weeks because she got sick and needed antibiotics or something. So she and her husband had to be careful until she was back on them for a while."

He sets his silverware down and daps his lips with the napkin. "Are you on birth control?"

I huff, startled by the directness. "Why do you need to know?"

"My aunt is a doctor. She'll get your medical records."

My eyes bulge. "Is that legal?"

"I think you're missing the whole point of my family and why we're doing this."

"If she even thinks of messing with my medical records, I will make such a scene, your family will regret the day -"

"Everything alright here?" The waiter zips in, stopping at our table. He eyes me with weariness, his gaze going to Kai as if he expects me to leap across the table to strangle my dinner partner and it would be up to him to stop me.

I bite my lips shut, trying to grin through the embarrassment.

"Yes," Kai answers. He's not even trying to hold back his wide egotistically smirk. "Just the check, please."

The waiter removes our plates as I try to pick the last fry off of mine before it disappears from sight. The waiter sneers at me.

"I hope you're not full," Kai continues. "There's a dessert shop just down the road I thought we could stop by."

I smile, flattered by his thoughtfulness. "I never took you for a dessert kind guy,"

"I'm not. This is supposed to look like a date."

"Well, then I'm surprised on both accounts. How'd you learn to treat a lady? Was there a class at your all-boys prep school in London? I assume you passed with flying colors."

Cheering at the chance I had to turn the conversation back to him, I stare pleasantly at his unamused expression. The waiter drops off the check and within seconds, Kai had his card slipped into the little black book and it's whisked away.

"We have a meeting with my accountant Tuesday morning. You'll get your own card and access to the accounts. There are just some forms to fill out."

"Don't think I don't notice how you never answer my important questions,"

"I know you do. You'd be an idiot if you didn't."

We stare at each other, waiting for the other to fold. It's not going to be him, I know that, but I can't let him think I break easily either. The waiter returns with his card and he breaks away to scribble on the receipt with a quick swish of his wrist. Standing, Kai comes around to help me out of my chair like the lady I'm pretending to be. Taking off his suit jacket, he wraps it around my shoulders. It's not the first time I've borrowed a man's jacket. I've had boyfriends before, and I've been known to steal my dad's on occasion. All this is to say, that I know when the weight settles on me, it feels very different than any time before.

With his hands resting over my covered shoulders, he leans down behind me. "I excel at everything I try," he says lowly. "However, there weren't any classes at my school that taught me this."

I don't know what to make of this comment, so when Kai holds out his arm for me, I hook mine into his without a word. No one looks at us as we pass their tables. The waiters hustle around, doing their jobs and barely giving us a glance. Despite all this, I feel like I'm walking a red carpet with a thousand eyes all on me.

This is the case as soon as we step outside. Well, maybe not a thousand, but the cameras flashing does give runway vibes. I step towards the curb to wait for our car, but Kai pulls me, nodding down the street away from the cameras and people shouting his name.

"Let's walk. It's a nice night," he says, slipping his hand into mine. The way his fingers lock around mine and the warmth that spreads through me is already starting to feel familiar. "So, what was school for like for you?"

"Easy enough. I was class president for three years."

He nods.

"My parents worked hard to send me to mid-level private school so that I had a chance at a good university. I made a lot of friends there. Other than Emily, of course."

"It's good that you went to a private school,"

I smile at the fond memories. "It was a good opportunity for me."

"I meant that it looks better for me to be dating someone with a good background. It'll be easier to explain what we have in common."

I sigh, suffering through his annoyingly logical thought process. I'm surprised by his willingness to be in public, especially without Rick. As we stroll, I mention this to him. With what I can only describe as a wicked gleam, his eyes dart to a car that's following us at a distance. It's difficult to see through the tinted windows, but I have a sinking realization.

"I'm sorry," I sputter in disbelief, "but did you drive us to dinner while having Spencer and Rick follow and sit in their car for " - I have to check his wristwatch for the time -"almost two hours?"

"Rick is my bodyguard and I wanted us to be alone. This is a compromise." He looks at me, already knowing the answer to his next question, "Or would you rather have Rick join us?"

"How is Rick supposed to guard your body when he's not even in the building?" I turn away. "It's not right, Kai."

"They've been fed."

"They've been fed? Kai, they're not pets."

"Then why do they act like pets?" He steers us into a fancy dessert shop, various cakes and pastries in a bright display case, a colorful row of gelatos, and a full menu of specialty coffees, teas, and hot chocolates along the wall. Overwhelmed by the options, I step close to examine each dessert closely.

"They all look so good," I mumble.

"Get a few. Whatever you want."

I roll my eyes, standing up so that I can see just how superior he thinks he is. "That's not the point of coming to a place like this."

"No?"

"No. It's to delight is a small treat. To really get in tune with what your heart truly wants, just for a moment."

He holds up his hands in defeat. "Sorry for interrupting," he says.

I return to the case, making sure to get an eye full of each item before moving on to the next. After, I look at each flavor in the gelato case. Clearly, some are more popular than others. Though it's a warm night, I'm not in the mood for anything cold.

"I think I've got it," I stand up. Not sensing Kai around, I look through the shop and find him watching me from one of the tables, leaning his head on a propped-up hand. "Do you already know what you want?"

"Yes," Kai answers, rising so that we can stand in line together. While we wait, I put my arms through the sleeves of his jacket so that I don't have to worry about it falling while I'm eating. Full of excitment, I place my order for a pastry and warm drink and then wait for him. I'm not at all surprised but a little put off when he asks for a small black coffee.

"You seem disappointed," he mentions, as he sips on his coffee while we head out of the shop.

I take a small bite out of the pastry I ordered, the buttery, flakey bread melting on my tongue. These were the fireworks I was expected at dinner. "You ordered coffee," I pout.

"I told you I wasn't a dessert person,"

"I know."

"Then why are you disappointed?"

He's laughing at me. Not out loud, but I can hear it in his voice.

"I just wanted to see what'd you'd pick. I still don't believe you when you say that you don't have a favorite food. You have to enjoy something." I finish the pastry as we wait for the valet to return with his car.

"I enjoyed the walk," he says. "I enjoyed the look on your face when I ordered."

The urge to mock his words bubbles up but I hold it back. Just because he's making fun of me doesn't mean I need to stoop to his level. When the valet brings his car around, I wait for Kai to open the door just like he told me to. Before getting in, I wave to the remaining cameramen, despite Kai's mumbled cursing as he firmly shuts the door.

"Really?" Kai asks.

"Let me have the spotlight for a moment,"

"They're the ones that called you a prostitute this morning,"

"Well, maybe they won't do that if they see how nice I am," I smile as he drives off silently. "You seem disappointed."

He shakes his head. In the light of the dashboard screen, I can see his jaw working and I know I've irritated him. All things considered, this isn't the worst thing I've done and he'll get over it, so I allow myself to be pleased with my comeback.

"Speaking of disappointment," I continue just to have something to say, "how is the rest of your family responding to last night?"

This makes him laugh. "I haven't spoken to any of them, but I assume they're fine. As much as they can be."

'Fine' in that they're probably lying in wait. I also take note that 'fine' is also what he said about Ralf and that maybe 'fine' doesn't actually mean anything to Kai.

"I told my mom this morning about quitting my job and having to move,"

"And?"

"After yelling at me, she understood. Oh! I also told her that we're living apart because of my grandparents. They waited until after they were married to move in together and they have one of the best marriages I've ever seen."

He takes a moment to mull over this idea, but I see it in his eyes the second he accepts it. "That's not a bad explanation. Neither is your birth control excuse, as long as we can get it verified." At a stoplight, he turns to look at me, his tone half wonderment, half praise. "Good job."

"It's what I'm here for," I smile. His words have an effect on my attitude. I already feel the need to do even better. "I also ask Mariah to be my maid of honor since she already knows everything."

"You've had a busy morning,"

"I figured we need to start working on it."

"We do. You'll also have some help coming your way. Yuriy, who you met -"

I mentally groan. "That man from your office. What about him?"

Kai chuckles. "He's close with the Fernandez twins. They're a noble family from Spain."

"And they like him?"

Apparently, he doesn't care that I'm insulting his friend, as he just carries on. "Julia Fernandez was the woman my grandfather was initially seeking out as a match for me,"

Regardless of whoever this woman is, my mind instantly conjures up a regal woman with dark, sultry features and long legs. I put this person next to Kai. I have to admit, it's a pretty great image, even if it does take me down a few pegs.

"Julia said no and then immediately told Yuriy what my grandfather was trying. Then Yuriy told me."

"Wait, she said no?" I ask, giddy at the thought. "To you?"

Kai's lips pull straight. He doesn't like the thought anyone would say 'no' to him. "I'm not heartbroken over it, either," he insists. "Anyway, the fake engagement was all Yuriy's idea, so of course he turned around and told Julia,"

He's being so loose with information! It's a roller coaster every time he starts speaking. "It was his idea for us to be engaged?"

"Well," Kai hesitates. We've either ventured in to uncomfortable territory or my obvious excitement is wearing on him. Whichever it is, I don't care. "He was joking, after hearing about why you were bringing me a candle. My back was against a wall and I was running out of time, so I just ran with it."

I laugh.

"What?" There's a tone of warning in his voice. Kai does not like being teased.

I side-eye him from the passenger seat. "Nothing." So much for him always being three steps ahead. Kai's got everyone fooled.

He heaves a sharp sigh. "The Fernandez's kindly volunteered their house manager to plan our wedding. He'll know the truth as well, so it'll be safe to speak around him."

A house manager? For a wedding?

"And you trust him? Them? All of them?" The list of people who know seems to be getting longer by the day. I'm not so sure this can be called a secret anymore.

Also, I'll have to make an actual list so that I can keep up.

"I trust the Fernandez family, and I trust Yuriy." Kai nods.

"And here I thought your trust was difficult to gain." I muse, smiling at his annoyance. Regardless, it's not my call in the end. I start counting on my fingers, "We have a fake wedding planner, a fake maid of honor, a fake bride, and a fake groom. Seem to be in a good spot for a fake wedding."

Kai pulls into the parking garage and drifts smoothly into a spot. "Do you think you can walk yourself up without getting into trouble?"

"I never had any trouble in my life until I met you," I reply as I open the door, "so, I think I'll be fine from here."

"I'll send Spencer to pick you up Tuesday for the meeting. By then Romero will be in town and you can have lunch with him to start the planning."

"Romero, the house manager slash wedding planner?" I ask, barely believing my own words. I promise him I'll be ready on time before closing the door. Walking around the car, I'm already lost in my own thoughts of how the evening went. Did I talk too much, was I too loud? Did I stand out like a dark stain on a white table cloth?

"Hilary?" Like last time, I turn. However, Kai is still in his car. The windows rolled down to reveal only his face. "My jacket," he says.

I feel the weight suddenly, the warmth it had been giving my shoulders and arms now feeling foreign. "Right," I slip it off and walk it back to the car. He takes it through the window with a small gesture of acknowledgment.

With nothing else to say, I leave. The halls are empty this late at night and I'm able to make it to the elevator without seeing anyone else. "What am I going to do?" I ask the silence as the metal box carries me the few floors up.

It's a rhetorical question anyway. Somewhere between his car and the elevator doors, I came to the sudden realization that I had asked Kai to share something personal with me and then he proceeded to not do that, at all. I spent the entire evening talking about myself, and while it was nice to finally get some things off my chest, Kai being overly informed about my cousins will not help our situation.

I get that Kai wants to keep his life private. I get that he doesn't want to share his deep dark secrets and whatever else he keeps in the cellars of his soul -

Okay, that's getting a bit much. But I need to know some things about him and his constant dodging of questions and vague statements, that I'm sure having meaning in the right context, do nothing for me or my nerves. He should know by now they're not made of steel.

Whether by carelessness or some other motive, Kai did reveal that he enjoys going after Gideon. There has to be something there, a reason why. And when he responded to my question about Kay, he showed that he's very aware of his family's less than lawful activities. That leaves so many questions. How far is he willing to go and does he plan on dragging me along? I know Kai won't tell me. That's why this is so aggravating.

I tap in the code of my front door, pushing it open with sluggish effort. Immediately I come to a standstill, noting that my kitchen light is on when I definitely turned it off. Movement in the living room draws my attention, as a man sets down the picture frame on the side table that I put there just this morning. I can recognize his back, even though we've only met once before.

"Hello, Hilary," Kai's grandfather says, turning to face me. His smile is mocking. He knows he's scared me. Standing half in the shadows of my living room, only his face is lit by the light of the kitchen. He's shorter than Kai, which I realize only now, but broader in the chest and shoulders. Both hands rest on the cane he has, though he doesn't seem to be struggling to stand.

I close the door, swallowing my breathing, fighting to keep my panic at bay until I figure out what to do. "How'd you get in here?"

"Spencer should have known to change the password. I'll let Kai know his goons are slipping."

"Kai's not here," I say. I step forward to put my things on the kitchen island, turning my back to him so I can discreetly dig my phone out of my purse. I quickly find Kai's contact and call the number. It's the only thing I can think of.

"Obviously I'm here to speak with you, stupid girl," he says while I do this.

My jaw clenches, keeping words from flying out. I place the phone behind my bag and turn back to him once I see that Kai's answers. "Then what can I do for you, Soichiro?"

His face remains neutral despite my familiarity. "This is part where I offer you an obscene amount of money for you to disappear and you turn it down because you think you're above all of that."

"Or because I have my eyes on a bigger goal, right?"

"I don't care if you really love Kai or not. This relationship has nothing to offer my family in terms of land or alliance, and therefore as far as I'm concerned, he's abandoning his duties as my grandson and the President of Hiwatari Enterprises by engaging in it."

"I don't see how,"

"I'm sure it's outside of your realm of understanding."

"Since you already know that I'm not going to betray Kai for your money, what is it that you're offering."

"Be in love. Let him whisk you away on fairytale vacations. And then let him come home to his wife of duty."

My jaw drops. "You want me to be the mistress? Why would I settle for that when I can have the man and the life that comes with it, name and all?"

"Because the step after offering you money is ruining your family."

I don't breathe. I can't breathe, knowing that Kai is listening to all of this. I don't know what he wants me to do and my mind is frantic as I try to find the proper response to please him and save my family.

"I'll leave you with that thought," Soichiro says, taking a step out of the shadows towards the front door. "Talk it over with my grandson and let me know when you've come to a decision. I do hope it's the right one."

His hand rests on the knob when he turns to me again. "Tell me, do you think Kai is a broken man that you can heal with the power of your love? Do you think he's innocent; simply a victim of this family? Has he told you where comes from and how he got here?"

I stare at him, hoping I come off as insulted and testy rather than clueless. He smiles and leaves without his answer. As soon as the front door shuts, I jump on the phone. The call has ended but the time stamp tells me that Kai at least heard most of it. Seconds later a text message comes through from him.

_'I'll be in touch.'_

"What?" I ask, shaking the phone. "What do you mean, you'll be in touch?"

I try calling but he doesn't answer. Setting the phone down, I put my hands on the counter to brace myself and focus on breathing.

Enough of this. I'm tired of being caught off guard, in the middle of their game with no information of my own to work with. I can't navigate blind. If Kai won't help, I'll have to do some snooping of my own. The last time I searched the Hiwatari name, I was looking for Kai's background in business. Maybe it's time to look for some family scandals.

For two days, I stay locked in my apartment, dragging the laptop from the bedroom to the living room to the kitchen. By Sunday evening, I've accumulated so much information, that I have difficulty navigating through my open tabs and take the chance to text Kai, asking for a printer. He still hasn't reached out since his grandfather's surprise visit, I note bitterly when all he replies with is _'ok'_.

It arrives at my door Monday morning, no questions asked. I set it up and start printing article after article, creating a timeline for the Hiwatari family. There are contradicting theories and wildish accusations with very little evidence, but after muddling through all of that, I've managed to pull out some facts.

By the end of Monday, I sit in the middle of my living room with pages upon pages spread out around me, along with colorful highlighters and pens scattered about. The leftover cups of the coffee I've been pouring down my throat and remnants of sandwiches I've lived on for the past two days clutter the kitchen sink. I fear passing a mirror since I probably look crazy or like I should own one of those string boards that conspiracy theorists have.

Actually, some string would have been helpful.

With all this new information rolling around my head, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to face Kai in less than twelve hours. It feels like everything I've learned is going to bubble up out of my mouth. At the same time, I'm scared to remain silent. If even half of the conclusions I've drawn are true, then this family is more of a mess than anyone would believe.

I know I should turn everything off and call it a day, but I can't stop staring at an image on my screen. A young Kai exiting a car in his school uniform – a tiny suit that makes him look more grown than he is at the age of twelve. His face is small and round, and despite the frown he's giving the camera, it's easy to tell who he'll grow up to be. It's impossible not to recognize that serious expression as the same one he carries as an adult.

I open my phone to search out the folder I've put under password protection, even though that's not really necessary anymore. It was more for my sanity, anyway. Comparing the picture on my phone to the one on my laptop, I feel a deep sense of dread and warning. The thing that disturbs me the most is, even at that age, even though the picture, there's a charged energy that lurks there, behind his mask. In all the years since it's only grown.

Whatever it is that's driving Kai, it's all but consumed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken a moment to read this! I really appreciate all of you, even the silent readers. I look forward to any comments if you're willing to share. Please have a safe week until next time - Konix
> 
> P.S. If you ever wonder why it seems like the chapter is being uploaded late, it's probably because I'm trying to figure out a chapter title. I suck at titles but love them too much to let it go.


	16. Memory Unlocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous: Kai and Hilary have dinner. Kai's grandfather surprises Hilary in her home.

I fully expect an explanation for what happened Saturday. I get in Spencer's car, eager to hear Kai's plan of action. However, Kai acts as though there's nothing to be concerned about.

Well, actually he is acting as though it's a hassle to accompany me to the meeting with his accountant. Like any of this was my idea. But absolutely nothing about his grandfather breaking into my apartment and threatening my family. He just sits quietly, scrolling through his phone while I stared at him, waiting for a single word.

His sole acknowledgment was a lift of his eyebrow and a hefty side-eye, which I interpret as a silent, "Can I help you?"

Turning to my passenger window, go back to stewing in my thoughts. They're circling with all the rumors surround him and his crazy family, trying to piece information together to form a picture. It's all I've been doing every waking minute for the past two days and I have to say, I don't feel any closer to having all the pieces.

We arrive at our destination just after eight. Stepping onto the sidewalk, it feels weird to be back downtown, with the hustle of business around me. Everyone is darting by without sparing a second glance, unwavering in their pursuit of something more. Leaving Spencer and Rick, I follow Kai into the tall building, keeping close at his heels.

My hands shake from nerves I shouldn't have at this point as the elevator ascends to his accountant's office. Thankfully, Kai doesn't seem to notice and if he does, he doesn't care enough to say anything.

He bypasses the receptionist desk, walking straight past them toward his destination. I trail behind, bowing an apology for his rudeness. I'd say something to admonish Kai if I could find the right words. However, my biggest fear at the moment is that I'll open my mouth and something like "Is your grandfather morally okay with murder, by any chance" will come flying out and this just isn't the right time to cover all that.

The door for the accountant is closed when we get there. I'm irritated but not surprised when Kai marches in unannounced. I shut the door behind us, this time ready to snap at him. As I turn, my words evaporate off my tongue.

Kai's accountant slowly rises from his chair behind his desk. The morning light from the massive windows cast a bright halo around him, but I'm sure that's just in my mind's eye. The blue suit jacket is wrapped around the back of his chair matches the vest reigning in his green tie. Round, black glasses give him an air maturity beyond his years, and yet, I'd recognize that baby face anywhere.

"Hilary," he smiles, arms open in a welcoming gesture as he walks around the desk.

Without thought, I return the action, ready for the embrace that follows. "Kenny?"

He's so much larger than I remember, though still small-waisted and lean. He's tall too. So tall my chin doesn't even reach his shoulder. Memories flash through my mind of when we were teased because I was at least a foot taller than him even when I wore flats.

He pulls back from the hug, his arms remaining wrapped around me. "You look good,"

"I – I-" I stumbled, still so blindsided by his sudden appearance. "I'm speechless."

"That's a first,"

"Shut up." I can feel how big my smile is. I haven't smiled like this in so long, I fear my lips are about to break from the pressure of holding up my cheeks. I dive back in for another hug. Years have passed, and yet he's still so familiar. "I can't believe your here."

"So, this is why you wanted to meet in person?"

I've completely forgotten about Kai. He stands, staring at us. His stony, revealing little of what he's thinking. He slips his phone into his suit pocket, giving the room his full attention for once.

"You both already know each other," Kai states. He's not asking. It's the only obvious reason for our reaction. But he's upset over it.

I pull out of Kenny's arms. "We went to high school together," I clarify, smiling to put Kai at ease. "We were in the student body together. I was class president and Kenny was treasurer."

Despite speaking to Kai, my eyes keep drifting to Kenny. The way his deep brown hair is perfectly quaffed. His suit is clearly expensive and stylish but still slightly dorky. It's entirely him. He looks nothing like the boy I knew back then and exactly like him at the same time.

"So, friends."

I turn back to Kai. Larger than life Kai. The energy emitting from him is dark and bitter. It begins to take over the entire room as he stands alone, eyes focused on me. I don't know what's upset him. The longer he stays quiet, the more I feel the need to talk. It's like I can feel him trying to pull the information out of me. If I explain, he'll be fine. The problem will be solved, conflict avoided.

Internally, I battle with this. Why should I have to lay my life bare while he gets to keep his secrets?

"You did say you had nothing to hide," Kai reminds me, his chin lifting to challenge this notion.

Fine, then. "We were more than friends."

"You dated?"

"Shortly," Kenny laughs awkwardly. Fortunately for him, Kai's dark eyes stay put on me.

"For two years," I clarify, "in high school."

Now, Kai's heavy gaze shifts to him and Kenny clears his throat, throwing a worried glance in my direction. With neither of us saying anything more, Kenny sighs.

He offers me one of the office chairs as he goes around the desk to take his seat. "Kai, it was a long time ago. I wasn't keeping it from you."

While I take the seat, Kai remains standing. "Then why didn't you mention something earlier?"

"Like what? What would you have me say, Kai? 'Hey, the girl you suddenly brought out of nowhere to marry is my high school girlfriend. Ha, small world, right?' Like that wouldn't have sent you spiraling and overthinking for days."

I smile. Kenny's always had a sarcastic streak. When we were younger, he kept to himself. The ability to cut with words is more of a liability when you can be easily tossed into a trashcan. To see Kenny be so bold, mouthing off to Kai Hiwatari of all people, leaves me in awe of how far he's come.

Serious, Kenny continues, "I did what I could to ease you into the idea. I insisted you be here so that it wasn't like we're meeting behind your back." Now that he's said his piece with Kai, he gives me his full attention again. "How are you? Kai said you quit your job. I'll be honest, I thought a team of kidnappers couldn't get you to leave,"

I send Kai a sharp look. He is willing to talk to everyone about me, but just not with me? Especially about something so embarrassing. "It's getting better. Today is officially one week, so it doesn't hurt as much. My ego is still bruised a little."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Kenny assures me. "I know firsthand your tenacity."

"Thanks." I would hate to think I'm blushing because of his wholesome gaze. Everything about my impression of Kenny is wholesome. I lost track of him sometime in college, having gone our separate directions. Whenever we did make contact, we were too busy and agreed to make plans for a later time. But chasing goals and dreams didn't leave either of us with much time to socialize and those plans never happened. "I'm done talking about me. Look at you! Look at this office."

He has a bright corner office, with plenty of room and windows. Unlike Kai's impersonal spaces, all of the accessories here speak to Kenny's personality. The simple wood desk, cluttered with portfolios from his many clients. Pictures of his friends hang on the wall among his various diplomas, some even from our time in high school.

Kenny raises his hand, using a knuckle to adjust his glasses, sending me on another trip down memory lane. "You still do that," I mutter.

Kai clears his throat. We both look at him; Kenny with curiosity but me with impatience. Is he just not used to the lack of attention? "We have a lunch later and I have to get back to work eventually," Kai says, "so, can we speed this up?"

"Lunch isn't until noon," I say. "It's barely eight-thirty. And I thought you weren't coming to the lunch. It would just be me and Romero?"

Kai doesn't answer. He finally takes the seat next to me. He refuses to return to my stare.

Kenny laughs. "Sure, Kai. I just have some forms for you two to sign, and then her card will be mailed out in a few days. You'll have a temporary card in the meantime, but everything is ready to go."

Silently, Kai signs the documents. The firm scratch of the pen is the only sound in the office as Kenny and I share a look. It's clear from his tense shoulders that Kai is not happy with either of us. Unfortunately, it only reminds me of the times we got in trouble for whispering in the library and the teacher had to separate us. We struggled to contain our giggles then too.

Kai passes the papers to me, tossing the pen down on top of them. He leans on the arm of the chair farthest away from me. Once I'm done, I give the papers back to Kenny who takes and organizes them.

"Are we done?" Kai asks, standing up again and turning for the door. His tone his cold, removed from the situation at hand. Kenny sends me a sympathetic look as he arranges the documents in a folder.

I feel like a child who's being punished. It's not the first time Kai's made me feel this way. However, it is the first time it's not because of a mistake on my part.

"Actually, no. We're not." I stay firmly seated in front of Kenny's desk. My heart races.

"I have somewhere to be,"

"That's fine. You can go. Kenny and I have some more catching up to do."

Kenny sends me a warning glance, shaking his head the tiniest bit. His eyes scream, ' _don't drag me into this._ '

"I'm sure Kenny has real work to get to, same as I. See, we actually still have jobs."

Silence follows his words. A cold front washes over me like I've been doused with ice water. Kenny's eyes, going from a warning to worry, focus behind me. Everything stops.

I take a minute to control my breath. Finally, I smile. "Kenny, would you mind?"

Kenny, catching on quickly, picks up his coffee mug. I can still see the dark liquid close to the rim but Kenny dumps it in one of the potted plants in his office. "Oh look, I need a refill. I'll be right back. Either of you wants anything?" He's gone before we can answer, firmly closing the door behind him.

"Hilary, I don't have time -"

"No, you stop and listen." I stand to face him. I hate disagreements, especially when I'm at the center of them. Though this anger feels like it's coming out of nowhere, I know I have a right to it. I've been so compliant lately, so thankful for all of his help. However, he's gone too far today. "I don't know what your problem is, but I'm allowed to have friends."

"I don't like surprises."

I almost break then. The audacity of this man! Managing to hold it together, I keep my tone calm. "You don't like surprises? You certainly don't mind dealing them out. 'Hilary, we're getting married.' 'Hilary, you're moving.' 'Hilary, quit your job.' 'Hilary, we're getting dessert.' 'Hilary, don't mind my grandfather breaking into your home and threatening your family.' Just to name a few."

Okay, that last part wasn't as calm as I would have liked. I regain control before continuing.

"My life has been nothing but big surprises, one after the other, for a week straight. And now you think you have the right to stand in front of me and say you don't like surprises?"

"If you keep bringing that up -"

"I'm going to! For the next six months, I will bring it up whenever I feel like it. Because you never say anything!"

I really hope Kenny's office is soundproof because I know my voice carries. I guess I should be lucky that Kai isn't yelling back yet. I haven't heard him get loud yet, but I'm sure he's got some volume.

Kai looks away. "You could have told me about Kenny so that I wasn't blindsided walking in here."

I snort. "I didn't know Kenny was going to be here. But it wasn't a secret, Kai. Unlike you, I'm fine sharing my history. At dinner with your family, I said I had two ex-boyfriends. Kenny is one of them. I asked you what you want to know about me. You inquired about my cousins. I know it's because you were looking for information you can use, but that was your choice."

Kai stays silent. His jaw ticks, clenching and then releasing. I know he's not going to ask now, probably because of the pride he carries. Too much, if you ask me.

"Fine," I give in. Still, I'm rejoicing. I have to believe he's silent because he knows he's wrong. He's trying to find a way to turn it around. But I'm not like the people he's used to, and I'm not so cruel to make him beg for the information he wants. "Kenny and I dated in high school, for two years. It was fun and comfortable. We broke up before we left for college because we were heading in different directions. I think mostly, we used each other not to stand out too much. We were always better as friends. But we were really good friends."

"How good?" His look is dark and sharp. I feel pinned in place.

"Are you asking if we..." I trail off, not entirely sure I'm following Kai.

"Have you slept together?"

I was right, and yet I'm still caught off guard. "Wow," I sigh.

"If those vultures find out that we're working with one of your ex-boyfriends, it's going to cause problems, especially if you have a history with him."

I'm not sure who the vultures are – his family or the media. Probably both. "No. Not Kenny."

He waits, staring at me, his glare unrelenting.

"What?"

Does he want more? Going off his penetrating stare, that's exactly what he wants. I swear under my breath.

"I had a boyfriend in college. He was the bad boy type that every girl seems to go for at some point. I slept with him, he dumped me. I had few short-term flings with some more people and realized I'm the type that likes commitment and exclusivity. I focused on work until I could find someone."

"You're mad," Kai says. "You shouldn't be. I need to know those things so that I can prepare for them."

"Why is it only about what you need to know? What about me?"

"What about you?"

I shouldn't have to spell it out like this. "What are you going to do about your grandfather?"

"My grandfather?" Kai steps closer to me. "I told you I would take care of you. Don't you believe me?"

I stay silent, unable to say anything as my anger and frustration get stuck in my throat. Kai continues towards me until he's standing in front of me, looking down. I refuse to break away, allowing him to see the trouble he created.

"If you need to know, went to my grandfather that night. I was on my way before he left you. I surprised him in his office, his sanctuary. And I promise you, he hid it well, but he was disturbed to see me."

I process that image, along with the dark humor under Kai's words, finding a little joy in the revenge.

"I told him if wants to go after your family, he can. It won't get him anywhere. He'll waste his time and energy fighting a battle he'll lose. Whatever he does, I'm prepared to undo. He wants to ruin your father's business, I've already got a plan for that. He tries to take your family assets, I'm prepared for that. I am prepared to do anything to keep your family safe from him."

"You said that?"

"Soichiro has been sidelined," he replies. Shrugging, he adds, "For now. I don't expect it to last long."

"You should have told me,"

"I didn't think I needed to,"

"Well, you do," I say with all the seriousness I can muster. "So that I don't have to drag it out you in your accountant's office because you got jealous."

Kai shakes his head, stepping away from me. "I wasn't jealous." Though the is moment lighter than seconds earlier, his movements remain tense.

I don't call him out on the lie. It's not that I think he wants what Kenny and I had. I can see now that he's just upset Kenny and I knew something he didn't. "Well, now we both know everything."

"Not everything," he says, pulling out his phone again. "What's the college boy's name?"

"Oh no, that's not happening," I rush up, in a failing attempt to swipe his phone. He holds it above him, out of my reach. I shake my head. "I don't talk to him. I haven't thought about him in years."

He stares down at me. The last time we were this close, face to face, we were about to kiss. Even the memory of that isn't enough to smooth over my irritation.

Finally, Kai blinks. His anger vanishes in a moment, put away somewhere I can't see. "I'm going to say this once, so listen closely." His voice is softer than I've heard in a while. Alarm at what it could mean courses through me and I have to step away. "I'm sorry."

Wait, what?

"About not telling you about my plan, I mean. I could have taken five minutes to tell you what was going on, instead of ambushing you with Gian and betting that you'd be too compliant to say no."

Oh. Oh my, god. He's being sincere.

He's waiting for me to react, to say something. "I thought you said you hated surprises," I finally say.

"I do,"

"Then stop surprising me!"

He smiles. Not his usual, small grin or tight smirk, but a rare tilt of the lips that reveals a few teeth. Gosh, I almost become used to how gorgeous he is and then he goes and does that.

There's a knock at the door. "Are you done yet? It's been fifteen minutes and I can't stay in the break room any longer."

Kai opens the door, allowing Kenny back into his office. Kenny gives Kai a once-over. "I see you're still in one piece," he says before taking a sip from his cup.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I saw that look on Hilary's face." He stands with one hand in his pocket, the other lifting the cup in my direction. "She was going for blood."

"Thanks for letting us use the office," I say, giving Kenny a quick hug. There's a pull to check Kai's reaction, but I stay focused on my friend. I cup his face, amazed by the transformation. Again, I'm taken by how much Kenny has grown. Even though it's been years, that same love that I've always had for him is still there. Bringing him down, I kiss him on the cheek.

"I've really missed you,"

"We'll see each other again," Kenny promises, using his knuckle to push up his glasses.

After an almost tearful goodbye – on my part, not Kenny's and certainly not Kai's – we're heading back down the elevator.

"There's still a few hours before we meet Romero for lunch," I say to Kai, "that is if you're no longer jealous and are still joining us."

"I wasn't jealous."

"Whatever you say,"

"I'll be joining you."

"So, what are we doing until then?"

"I just figured I drop you off at the shops," he says as the elevator doors open to let us out.

"To do what?"

"What else? Shop."

"For what?"

He rolls his eyes. "I don't know, Hilary. Pick up a hobby you never had time for. Learn watercolors or join an exercise class. I don't care, just find something to fill your time so I can focus on more important things."

He keeps walking while I stand frozen in the lobby of the office building, people eyeing our interaction with invasive eyes. Picking up the pace, I rush after him and catch up just as Spencer is opening the car door for him. I go in first and scoot across for Kai to follow.

I thought we had made progress in our communication and yet, we're right back where we began. Kai gives instructions to Spencer and he merges with the busy traffic, heading towards the shopping district.

"I can go into the office with you. I think I've proven I'm not completely useless. And didn't you say that you wanted me to work there when this is over, so why not start me now?"

"Because right now I need you focused on this and not on business."

"I can multitask,"

"Trust me on this. We'll get you trained soon enough. Now isn't the time."

Rick and Spencer sit in the front seat, and while they're usually quiet when working, this is different. The air is strained. They're not just quiet, they're pretending they don't hear us.

"Okay," I say, recognized the familiar streets of high-end shops outside the car window. "I'll find something to do. Meet you at the restaurant at noon."

Spencer doesn't even have his seatbelt off before I open the door and slam it shut. The loud noise earns me few looks from those passing by. Without saying another word, I merge with the flow of the light crowd. Eventually, Kai's car pulls away and turns a corner ahead. I watch until it disappears before I stop, my shoulders slumping.

I don't want to buy anything. I don't want to window shop. I don't want to join an art class or exercise group or book club.

I want to work. Real work.

"It's only for six months," I tell myself.

"Be careful of saying that out loud," a voice says from behind me. "You're going to get him into trouble."

Rick stands just over my shoulder. At seeing him, I groan. Tall and broad, he still stands out in his black nondescript suit. Mostly because the jacket does nothing to hide his thick muscles. "He couldn't leave Spencer?"

"Aw, you've hurt my feelings," he says dryly. "Though I'm not surprised you prefer the soft gangster to me."

"I don't know what that means,"

"It means you like someone to coddle you and tell you everything's going to be okay like this is some traumatic experience you're having. News flash, it's not that bad. It certainly could be worse."

We stand as an obstacle in the middle of the sidewalk, people having to navigate around us, ignoring us while we ignore each other. It's ridiculous, I know, but I can't help myself. I was already in a bad mood because of Kai and now I have to deal with this guy. Can't I catch a break?

"Well, I don't need anything. Do you need something?" I ask after a few minutes of standing here.

"Do I look like I need anything?" Rick snaps back.

Alright, I've had enough of this. Turning on my heel, I march off. Rick follows closely behind. "I don't get how Kai stands you,"

"Watch it, sweetheart. Kai needs me more than he needs you."

"Oh, so you want to pretend -" Rick cuts me off with a glare and I snap my mouth shut. He has at least one point; I do need to watch my mouth. "I didn't realize you wanted the promotion from bodyguard to spouse. Next time, you should audition." I scan him up and down, smirking, "Though I don't know if your Kai's type."

Rick gives me a sickeningly sweet smile – so sweet, it's mocking. "You know nothing about Kai's type,"

I stop, turning to face him. "Why do you care? You're so sure Kai won't get rid of you, so why do you care if his reputation is ruined."

"Not that it's any of your business," Rick says, crossing his arms, "but I like him."

Add that to the list of things that have surprised me. I wait for him to continue, afraid that if I say something, I'll mess up this moment of honesty.

But Rick doesn't continue.

"That's it? You like him?"

Rick shrugs. "I don't have to explain myself beyond that."

We've gotten nowhere, both in a physical sense and conversation-wise. The shops are starting to get busier now that it's after opening time. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't need anything and while Kenny did give me a temporary card for the account Kai set up for me, I'm not itching to spend his money like that.

"Do you drink coffee?" I motion to the café across the street. Maybe we could kill a few hours in there.

Rick shakes his head. I feel like Kai left me with a large dog that only listens to his commands.

"Would you prefer something healthier? A juice bar? Smoothies?"

"Go where you want,"

I give up. There's no reasoning with him. Pressing the button to cross the street, I set my sights on the coffee shop. If he wants to suffer, let him. Just as the light to walk comes on and I'm about to take my first step, a hand drags me back. I recognize the large russet hand, and at least know I'm not being kidnapped. Rick is guiding me, not caring to be gentle, away from the crosswalk and down the opposite street.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, trying to rip my arm away from his grasp.

Rick ducks us into an entrance to a shop, waving away the attendant that was coming to welcome the new customers in. "You must not have eyes. Look."

Glaring at him, I peek around the corner and immediately duck back in. Doctor Kay is standing at the corner I was just at. Her long black hair falls in shiny waves down her back. She stands with an older gentleman. Certainly not her husband, as this man is balding considerably. He's also hunched over slightly and saggy with wrinkles.

"What is she doing here?"

"Probably making a problem of herself," Rick mutters. He gives me a pointed look. Irritated as I am, I'm grateful he didn't leave me to her mercy either.

"Doesn't she have a job? She is a doctor, right?" She's not dressed for work. The bright red pant jumpsuit looks like it's straight off the runway.

"Salima's her job."

The phrasing strikes a note with me, bring to mind one of the rabbit holes I fell into while doing my research. There were rumors of the circumstances surrounding Salima's birth, but nothing was confirmed by the family. I wonder if Rick is around enough to know. All things, considered, he should if Kai's been keeping him that close.

She crosses the street with her companion, heading straight into the cafe I was just about to enter. Well, that decides that.

We dip out of the entrance and continue walking away from what is most certainly a bomb of trouble. The sidewalk is fully crowded now, enough to cover us even if she does look out the window.

"Thanks for saving me,"

Rick keeps walking.

I rush to keep up with his long legs, pulling his arm to get his attention. "No, really. I don't know if Kai's told you, but I sort of royally messed up the last time she was around me."

"I heard,"

I laugh. "Look, I don't want to be your enemy. I'm just trying to make it up to Kai for the trouble I caused before with my family and the picture."

Rick keeps his eyes constantly drifting through our environment, not really looking at me. Perhaps a different approach will work. "Do you see me as a threat to Kai?"

As a bodyguard, it's his job to keep track of potential threats. The thought occurred to me a while ago, as I was trying to process everything that had happened. At first, I thought Rick just didn't like me because of our first encounter (which, admittedly, was not my best moment). However, mulling over it, I don't think that's it. I think It's more serious for him.

Finally, Rick's eyes stop on me. He takes a moment for deliberation before answering. "As long as I've known him, Kai's never shied away from dangerous situations. I think he enjoys risky behavior, especially if he can disguise it as something else. This is a very delicate situation that he's in, and if it's handled the wrong way, it can be disastrous for him. And honestly, you don't have the best way of handling things."

"I agree," I nod. "He certainly could have found someone better."

"But I don't think you want to hurt him."

"I don't."

"That's good. Because I'd have to do something about it, then."

There's a vague, light-hearted threat there. I laugh at how ridiculous it all is. Rick gives me a judging look, but I feel like we've made some progress at least.

Rick and I spend the next two hours wandering around the busier avenues. Don't get the wrong idea. We don't press our faces up to the windows or find cute outfits for each other. There's no clothing haul montage. We don't even really talk to each other. Rick keeps his head on a swivel, making sure that Kay isn't around, and I do my best not to annoy him. Nonetheless, it's a comfortable walk.

Well, other than a weird moment when a woman twice our age hands him a slip of paper with a wink, telling him to call her when he's ready for a real woman.

It's difficult to tell with his darker complexion but I think I saw a rosy tint to his cheeks as he threw the paper away.

"Happen a lot?" I ask, coming to his side. There's no way he's getting out of this without a bit of teasing.

"Not as often when I'm with Kai."

"Because they think you're dating?" I giggle at the image of Rick and Kai holding hands. I wonder how that dynamic would work.

"Because he's getting all the numbers,"

My daydream is ruined. Shattered. I feel my smile fall as I look past Rick, staring at nothing in particular.

"So, watch out for that because some of these people don't care that's he's married. In fact, for some, that's the thrill."

I shake my head, losing the thought. "Doesn't concern me. Kai can do what he wants."

At a quarter to noon, we enter the restaurant Kai told me earlier. I expect that I'll be the first one there so I plan on waiting with Rick until Kai shows up, but the hostess tells me a member of the party has already been seated.

I turn to tell Rick, but he's already disappeared outside, phone to his ear. Do I wait for him? It feels rude not to invite him to lunch since he's accompanied me all day. I follow the hostess through the winding tables as I take in the scene.

This place is bigger and brighter than the dinner Kai took me to the other day. Tall windows let it a white, airy light. The tables are covered in stark white and ironed table cloths and set with fresh flowers. All of the staff wear black and white uniforms and serve small meals on large trays.

She stops at a table and holds out her hand, welcoming me to sit. The man that's there stands and pulls out the chair next to him. The hostess leaves the menu next to me and then leaves us alone. I look around for Rick. Nowhere. I guess I'm on my own for now.

"Romero?" I ask, turning back to my guest.

He's a tall, slim man, with a narrow face and thick, wavy hair pulled into a ponytail. To most, I guess it would be considered handsome. Not the type to be found on the cover of a steamy romance novel, but he probably wouldn't do too bad in modeling. If he's a house manager for a noble family, I expect he'll be rather like Spencer or Rick. That is, serious and devoted to his task

Romero grabs my hand from the table and kisses the back of it. And then fails to let it go, despite my attempts to pull it away. "And you must be the belle of the ball; the one causing so much controversy among my sweet little hens."

"Let go of my hand,"

He only grasps it with his other hand. "I had worried those kids had become boring old adults. And then you appeared, like a beacon of light and drama. They haven't enjoyed anything this much since they graduated."

"Shut up and give me my hand."

"Though, to say it's a surprise to find Kai at the center of all this drama, that would an understatement. Who knew that kid had it in him. This is the last time I ever call him boring. I guess my Raul really is the most common."

I really have no idea what he's talking about. He's entered a level of conversation where he doesn't need a companion to keep going.

"Romero," Kai appears, taking the seat next to me and the menu from the hostess's hands. Though she's no longer needed, she stays a moment to ask if there's anything she can do, and while she asks that to the table, she's looking only at Kai.

Suddenly distracted, Romero leans towards her. "Actually, I could do with a cup of -"

Kai interrupts. "No, we're fine, thank you." His voice is monotoned and bored. I take a sick joy that he doesn't even look at the girl as she schleps away. Right after, though, my thoughts return to Kai. I don't have a second to sort out my feelings from this morning before the conversation carries on.

"That was rude," Romero sniffs. "Oh, how the mighty forget those who helped them on the way."

Kai leans forward. "You were going to ask for an espresso, weren't you?"

"I think deserve one, hauling myself all the way here just for you."

"Both Raul and Julia texted me this morning with strict orders that you're supposed to be watching your caffeine intake."

"One cup is not going to -"

"And how many cups did you have before Hilary arrived? Judging by the way you were babbling on, simpering over my fiancée's hands, it was more than two."

As my eyes bounce back and forth between them during their interchange, I become more invested in the unfolding story. At Kai's words, my eyes jump to Romero, waiting for his reply. Is it true? Is he trying to sneak the third cup?

And why do I care?

At first, Romero is aghast; eyes wide, mouth dropped open as if he's mortified that Kai would even suggest such a thing. And then he laughs, his mouth curving into a charming smile and eyes softening.

"Fine. For those little twerps, I'll hold off for now. Kai, after so long, how do you still know me so well. How are you, my friend?"

I do get from their conversation that they've known each other for a while, but because of the age difference, I can't narrow down how. It is curious and nice, to see someone call Kai 'friend' outright.

Kai sighs. "As you can probably tell, things are stressful."

"Yes," Romero's eyes drift to me, "but at least you have something nice to look at."

"That's not all that's nice about her."

Our gazes snap to Kai, wondering if he understands how his wording comes across. He stares, clueless before closes his eyes.

"I meant that you're helping. It's nice that you've agreed to do this."

Romero leans in close to me and I get a heavy dose of his cologne; rose-like followed by something heady and warm. "Sure, we'll go with that."

"That's what I meant," Kai insists.

"Right. Yes. Exactly." Romero nods. Kai groans at the mocking.

Their easy conversations (easy for Romero, as Kai is clearly suffering) takes us through most of lunch. Again, there's not much for me to contribute. It feels like these two are catching up after a long time apart, which makes sense. Romero is the house manager for the Fernandez family, two of which are Julia and Raul. Through their conversation, I gather Kai has been close with them for a while, possibly even longer than with Rei, Rick, or Spencer. That would take their friendship at least back to Kai's school days.

This makes more sense, as it adds this to the pieces of information in my collection. It fits perfectly with what Kai told me the other night; his grandfather went to their family to see if they were agreeable for a union between him and Julia.

Fitting Romero into this mystery puzzle I'm working on gives me a shock of joy. It does however leave the question of why Kai and Julia aren't interested in marriage if they are longtime friends and the same age. Kai said his concern was finding someone he can trust. He also said that he trusts the Fernandez family.

So, what's the real issue here?

I stare long and hard at Kai, lost in my thoughts as they talk. If I can just get some more information out of him, I'm sure I can put all the pieces together and have a clear image of who Kai is, other than President of Hiwatari Enterprise and a part-time hermit crab.

Somehow, Kai always knows when I'm looking at him. I get the same feeling I got in the lobby that one night when he turns to look at me – like my stomach is about to drop from my body. Though Romero is monologuing about something that happened in Spain before he came over, Kai's eyes zero in on me.

His gaze is sharp, the feeling of steel cutting through all the nonsense that I surround myself with. The calm, happy to help, happy to lead, girl I've been cultivating for the past ten years. I'm convinced he sees everything beyond that.

"So, let's get down to business," Romero says, tipping his tiny cup of espresso back. I'm not sure how he got it or when it appeared, but he's finished it now. "How far are you willing to take this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the readers and also for the comments! You guys make my day. I know this chapter is long, but I really wanted to get thorugh to introducing Romero. Please forgive me. Feel free to leave any thoughts! I'm always interested in what you have to say.
> 
> Please take care of yourselves until next week - Konix.


	17. When plans go astray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Hilary met an old friend (boyfriend); Kai apologized for something he doesn't neccessarily think he needed to apologize for (but it made her feel better); Romero

"The light! Watch the light," Romero demands, stomping across the grassy knoll to the crew erecting scaffolding. I'm not entirely sure of the reason for the scaffolding or the lights, but Romero and Mariah insisted they were necessary.

It's five o'clock on Friday afternoon and for the second week in a row, I find myself sitting in Giancarlo's chair with the same two girls pulling at my hair. This week I've managed to learn their names. Bianca and Rosette. And they're only half as bad as I originally thought. They still hand out insults like breath mints, but I don't think they're intending to be mean. It might just be how they speak.

After lunch on Tuesday, Romero laid out his plan. First, the engagement photos. Something to send to the news outlets as a formal introduction to us as a couple. The goal is to get the public to like me so that the Hiwatari's have a harder time disputing the relationship.

_"If you're the public's princess, they'll hate anyone else who tries to get in between."_

Next, an engagement party. We'll invite everyone who's usually on the Hiwatari guest list, which includes big names in business and celebrities alike. This is to establish me in their world. It's one thing to have the public on my side and another to have actual power behind me.

After that, it's just planning.

_"What kind of wedding have you always dreamed of, Hilary?" Romero asked, taking a bite of his smooth wild berry cheesecake._

_"Well," I hesitated, eyes darting to Kai._

_"Oh, come now. I know you've thought of something."_

_"I always wanted something in the spring. White, with soft pink accents."_

_He leans on one hand, eyes blinking dreamily at me. "Uh-huh. Go on."_

_"It would be early morning on a warm day, outside preferably. I'd have a ribbon in my hair and a simple dress."_

_"That's great. Truly beautiful." Romero nodded, sighing softly. "We'll do none of that."_

_"Oh," I replied. "I'm confused."_

_"Wouldn't it be horrible to give your dream wedding, only to tear it down days before?" He shudders. "The horror. Anyway, I'm thinking a ball gown or maybe something with a cape."_

Along with planning, I'd be doing my best to be seen by the public and in the most positive light. Volunteering, charity events, whatever I could get my name on and it was viewed as a good thing, I am to go after it full force. This feels familiar. Whenever life would get stressful, my response was always to put in the extra effort in school. As a result, I was usually ahead in all my classes.

_"When you leave Kai, he'll be devastated,"_

_I looked at Kai again. He wasn't even listening to the conversation. Devastated, indeed._

_"And if his grandfather tries to push another woman on him at that time, it won't go over well."_

_"What would he care what the public thinks?"_

_"Well, the Hiwatari's are a business. It's not just the company, the name itself carries weight. To ruin that would be to ruin everything he's built in his life. Soichiro would think better of it and try again another day."_

_Kai put his phone away, tucking it into the pocket inside his suit, close to his chest. "If he has another day,"_

I remember clearly the knot that settled in my stomach at Kai's response. I spent the rest of the week distracting myself with Romero. I dragged Mariah along in hopes of keeping some semblance of sanity. I'm not sure if that was the smartest move. She was even more into the planning than I was, which should have ment everything went smoothly. Oh, how wrong I was. They argued and clashed, each trying to get their own way.

I look over at the lights that are set up. They definitely didn't hold each other back.

Bianca rotates my chair to face the mirror that's been set up in the middle of the field. Dusty pink color coats my eyelids, to compliment the soft pink gloss along my lips.

"Looks great," I say. What else is there to say? They've never made me look ugly.

Rosette comes around, leaning into my face for a better look. "You know, the more I look at you, the more I think there's something beautiful in brown eyes."

I frown. "Um, you have brown eyes,"

"Yeah," she smiles softly. Before anything else can be said – like maybe some clarification on what she means – she turns away and starts packing up the tools they used.

"Come, Hilary, I need to make sure everything is perfect," Olivier pulls me from the chair towards a small tent that's meant to be a changing room. "Though who am I kidding, of course it'll be perfect."

He hands me a garment bag and shoves me into the make-shift changing room. "I'm not a doll," I protest weakly.

"Of course not. A doll would have better proportions."

With a huff, I unzip the bag a little. Pink tulle explodes from the slight opening. Intrigued, I unzip it further. Romero had the dress commissioned and since Olivier had my measurements, he had no need to consult with me.

The first word that comes to mind when I unzip it fully is ' _princess_ '. The bodice is fitted, detailed with delicate flowers climbing up one side and around the bust. A thin layer of tulle wraps to wrap around the arms, cutting off at the shoulders and giving ample exposure to my neck and chest. As detailed and simple as the top half is, the bottom blossoms into layers and layers of tulle all the way to the ground.

I step into it carefully, aware of how delicate it is. "Olivier," I call gently when I encounter a problem.

"What is it, mon chere," he sounds distracted.

"I need some help."

"What now?" There's no mirror in here and I'm facing away from the entrance to preserve some dignity since this dress leaves no room for any type of bra. The back hangs open while I try to support it in the front. When he opens the flap, I hear a chuckle. "I see,"

"I think the zipper got stuck or something," My arm swings around to try and identify the problem.

He bats my hand away. "There's a bit of fabric in the way, nothing to worry about."

I feel him rustle with the zipper, correcting its course and finishing zipping it up. Turning me around, he makes the final adjustments, his hands fluttering around my chest. "Yes, perfect."

"As always," I agree. "You're becoming my personal costume designer."

Olivier pinches my arm, chastising me. "These are not costumes,"

"No, I just meant, like how a superhero changes into their uniform to save the city," I try to explain feebly, following him out of the tent. "I feel like every time you show up, I'm transformed into someone different. I can save the day, but only in an _Olivier Bouhringer_ original."

He fluffs his green bob, smiling smugly at the praise. His face falling is my only indication that something is wrong until Romero rushes up and swings me around by the shoulders. I hear Olivier complain about the dress, but it's drowned out by Romero's urgent words. As the day wore on, his tone had become increasingly stressed. "Where is that man of yours?"

"I don't know. What time was he supposed to be here?" I push his hands off.

"An hour ago, and now he's not even answering his phone."

"Did you try Spencer? Or Rick?"

"Did I try Spencer or Rick?" Romero mocks. "Why no, Hilary. What a grand idea. Just let me call the people who are always at his side and see where he's wandered off to."

Romero's way of communicating has taken some getting used to. He definitely has a flair for the dramatics. I bite my lips as my patience runs low after two and a half days of him. "Do you want me to try?"

"You must be a genius,"

"Yeah, right," I say as lift the base of the dress so that I can walk without tripping.

"Shoes!" Olivier snaps, jumping after me with two strappy pink heels dangling from a finger.

"Not of the grass," Romero dismisses. "They'll get dirty before the shoot."

"Are you not worried about her feet getting dirty?"

"The heels will sink into the dirt and be ruined. Her feet will be fine."

I make it back to the chair with the bickering duo a step behind me. The longer they go on, the thicker their accents get and the harder it becomes for them to understand each other, which leads to more arguing. Pulling the phone from my bag, I watch their back and forth as it dials. Spencer answers on the first ring.

"Romero finally get to you?"

I laugh. He's familiar with the process too. "Well, I'm dressed, looking like a puff pastry, sitting in the middle of a park with AJ Topper trying to sneak past security. There's only one thing I'm missing."

"A meeting is running late. We'll be heading to you as soon as it's out." His words are measured, trying to keep a neutral tone with me. Behind that, I can hear an undercurrent of irritation. My guess is that he's had more than one phone call from Romero this afternoon and it's starting to get to him.

I open my mouth to respond. As I do, Romero's head snaps towards me. "Is that him? Did you get him?"

Words aren't even out of my mouth before the phone is taken from my hand.

"Listen here, Hiwatari, I know you think the world revolves around you and your schedule, but the sun, in fact, does not. It will not hold its light so that Kai Hiwatari can have his engagement photos taken during golden hour, despite it being ten o'clock at night. So either get down here now or Hilary will be taking the pictures alone." He rattles off. Then, his face pales. I hear the muffled words coming from the phone, however, Spencer's voice is so deep that I can't distinguish what's being said.

Looking ill and jittery, Romero hangs up and passes the phone back to me. "I need a coffee," he mutters, wobbling away.

"Drink some water!" I yell after him.

Seconds later, he's off lecturing someone else about something else. As crazy as Romero is, I'm grateful for his presence. It's not like I would have the know-how to arrange a complete photo shoot with a world-famous photographer in the middle of a beautiful city park.

Careful of the dress, I plop down in the chair my bag's off of. I'm useless until Kai gets here so it's best to stay out of everyone's way. Bianca and Rosette are still packing up their things, talking about the night they have ahead of them. They'll stick around in case either me or Kai needs a touch-up, but after this, they're heading downtown to the club scene.

My phone buzzes in my hand.

Mariah: _Pictures_

I smile at the small demand. The day before, as we were getting our nails painted per Romero's request, Mariah said that she'd been spending so much time with me, Rei was starting to feel neglected. From the soft expression, I got the feeling it was more of her missing him than the other way around. Since she wasn't needed on the shoot, I told her to stay home. The only thing she's miss is Romero ordering people around and she's had her fill with that already. She did make me promise to document everything. I've been a bit lax on the reporting. As I try to angle the phone so that it can capture the pink beast in all its beauty, and struggling to do so, Rosette steps forward with a small smile.

"Need some help?"

I shrug sheepishly. "It's just for a friend,"

"If I looked as good as you do, I'd be taking a billion!" She waves her hand and takes the phone. Standing over me to get the right angle. "Tilt your head this way," she motions, taking another when I do. "Perfect. Your friend will love them."

I thank her when she passes the phone back, looking through all the images she got. She has a real talent, and I tell her so gratefully.

"All those years of selfies before going out really paid off! Maybe this is my calling," She giggles. "Did you like going out when you were our age?" she asks as she winds the blow dryer cord up and puts it away in the case. The way she says 'when you were our age' ticks me off, but I let it go since she is being so nice. It's not like I'm that much older than her.

"No, I didn't get the chance."

"Oh." They both nod in understanding. "Yeah, it's not everyone's scene."

"I just worked a lot."

Bianca looks around, motioning to their set-up. "We're working right now. Later, we'll be dancing. It's all about balance."

"Well, I wanted to go places in my job. I didn't just want my work to mean nothing."

They share a look like they know the punchline to a joke I missed. Bianca flicks her blonde hair over her shoulder as she busies herself with the generator they brought for their tools. Rosette bags the dirty brushes for cleaning.

"What?" I ask, knowing there's something they're not saying.

"It's nothing," Bianca says. "Just an inside joke."

"Are you – " I break off, looking between the two of them. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, not of you." Rosette answers quickly, her voice gentler now that she senses I'm getting upset. "Just people."

Bianca breaks in, hand on her hip. "It's like this. People look at us and they see two pretty assistants. We're here to hold Giancarlo's brushes, but at the end of the day, we're no smarter than two blow-up dolls, right? Wrong. Giancarlo is one of the most sought after artists. Brides plan their weddings around his schedule, just to have a chance to work with him."

"Okay," I say slowly. Mostly, I'm thinking about how Kai managed to get a man of this caliber to be at his beck and call.

"Do you think Giancarlo would trust his business to two idiots? No. Do you see him here? Also, no. Because we're not just his floozies. We're trained, certified artists, who've put in the work, and now work under the best in the business. Look at you -" She turns my head to the mirror. "How can you say our work means nothing?"

I snap my jaw shut. There's no retort I can make in my defense. "I didn't mean it like that," I finally mumble, looking away from my reflection.

"Yes, you did. You look at us the same way most people do. You see our pretty faces hear our conversations about going out partying and flirting and hooking up and think you know who we are. But you don't. And that's fine," Bianca nods knowingly. "Because at the end of the day, we're exactly where we want to be professionally and your opinion means nothing. You have what you want – you've put in your few years of hard 'meaningful' work, and now you have a man who will take care of you. We don't pass judgment, so spar us yours."

"Get off the soapbox, Bee," her friend says like it's a rant she's heard a dozen times before.

Bianca steps back. Blue eyes crash like thunder and at that moment, I understand her. The differences between us are obvious. The similarities, however, could be innumerable. "You're lucky, not better," she says. "That's all."

Rosette sighs, looking wistfully at something over my shoulder. "Some luck,"

I look over my shoulder, following her line of sight. Kai strides across the park, Rick just behind him. At almost six, the sun is just starting to set. The warm orange glow emphasizes the angles of his face. And just like that, I understand Rosette as well. The three of us stare as he walks towards the crew, where a mass of people is still running around. In an instant, his eyes flash over to me and he redirects his course. I can't stop my heart from swelling at the implications of this.

"A meeting ran late," he says by way of an excuse when he reaches me. In my broken understanding of Kai-isms, I translate this as 'I'm terribly sorry for the delay and having you sit out here, wilting like a flower in the harsh sun.'

But it's only a rough translation. It's there, between the lines.

"Spencer told me,"

Romero appears behind him, slipping a hand under his arm and moving him swiftly towards Olivier's tent. "Finally. You should have called when you were on your way and I could have had the green-haired fabricator ready for you."

Kai and Olivier eye him with disdain but are otherwise compliant as Kai's shoved into the tent with a garment bag. Nice to see the treatment is universal.

Rick stands behind me, waiting for his boss to return. I haven't seen much of him since our forced bonding exercise, but his presence doesn't cause the annoyance it used to. I pass him a bottle of water that the girls stashed so they didn't have to go to the snack table with the rest of the crew.

As Kai steps out in a dark blue suit with a black necktie, Romero snaps his fingers at the girls and they rush to the tent entrance, peppering his face with some concealer and powder.

It's only now that he looks refreshed that I realize how spent he looked before. There's no time to dwell on this, though, as Romero immediately directs the both of us towards the field where everyone is waiting. People stop and watch as we pass. Some clap, others whistle, but most just stare. We break apart from the crowd as we're brought to the open park. Feeling singled out, I stand closer to Kai, wrapping my arm around his. This gives me the added bonus of being close enough to whisper to him.

I can tell Kai is overwhelmed by how rigid his expression is. My hand moves on its own, reaching to smooth his cheek. Halfway there, I hesitate before remembering it wouldn't seem all that strange in this setting. As my hand makes contact, his attention shifts. I've caught him off guard but he covers it well.

My thumb runs under his eye, soothing the dark circles hidden by make-up. "You look tired,"

He holds back a gruff bark of laughter. "Are you saying I look bad?"

I hear a click and we both turn to see the photographer kneeling a few feet away with, camera in front of her. "You're perfect," she whispers.

The moment ruined, I drop my hand. We wait patiently, listening as she and Romero discuss the overall ambiance that they want to create. Romero wants regal prince and princess vibes, while the photographer is imagining something more fantastical and whimsy. She stands up to Romero's energy well, not allowing him to dissuade her from her vision for us. I look over my shoulder at the setting sun. We're losing time by the second, but I don't dare interrupt their feud. Finally, the photographer wins out, shoving Romero out of her workspace.

The crew stands at the ready. There are screens to catch the fading light, an assistant stays by the photographer's side holding multiple cameras and lenses, waiting for when she needs to change.

Despite having won the battle, still takes some time for her to get set up. All the while, Kai is a statue next to me. Leaning against his side, he moves to adjust for the extra weight. At least I know he's awake. He's just somewhere in his head. I assume a meeting running late means that things weren't working out the way he wanted, and then to come here and face all this – who wouldn't feel overwhelmed?

I nudge my elbow into his side. A minute shift of his head lets me know I have his attention. "Romero pissed Rosette off so much that around four-thirty, she hid all of the coffee supplies from the snack table. It's now contraband and anyone who wants some has to come to her with a secret code word."

Kai's shoulders shake. His eyes are brighter now, more alight with life than moments ago and I feel a sense of accomplishment. I've done my part to cheer him up. Now, the real test begins: getting through the next hour while he's still tolerating people.

"Okay, first let's have you two facing each other," The photographer motions for us to stand face to face, "bring your hands up between you, no, like this -" she grasps around hands and wraps them around each other between our bodies, and then tilts our heads so that we're almost touching forehead to forehead, nose to nose. Finally, she pushes us closer. Because of the dress, I can't tell how close we are, but I'm definitely bracing against something. "Now, hold, just like that. Look into her eyes. Think of the first time you knew you loved her. Hilary, close your eyes until I say open."

I do what I'm told. All I can hear is Kai's steady breath and the shutter of the camera clicking in quick succession. Time stilled around me. Highly aware that I have dozens of eyes watching my every move, I focus on bringing my heart rate down. I try to stay relaxed but all I can think about is Kai staring at my stupid face.

"Hilary, think about the first time you saw kai," the photographer says.

Hearing her voice, my thoughts start to scatter. I reign them in. The first time I saw him? It was after a long day. Ryu had told me to go home hours earlier, but I was determined to finish a report long before the deadline. There were a few numbers that just were balancing and if I could get them right, I could save the account. I remember feeling jubilant when I finally figured it out and everything made sense.

_I packed up my things and practically floating by Ryu on my way out, promising that I'd bring him a donut tomorrow for not bothering me any more than usual. His lecture fell on deaf ears as I called the elevator, expecting to wait a while for it to come all the way up to the top. I almost didn't register the ding or the other person in the space a second later when the door opened. I was on top of the world._

_My step faltered when I did finally register his presence. There he stood for the first time, leaning against the back wall, his long legs taking up most of the space in the middle of the elevator. One hand in his pocket, the other holding his phone, and a shiny black briefcase next to his feet. Silently, he straightened up, stepping to one side, using his foot to drag the suitcase with him to the corner of the elevator._

_I smiled, recovering from my surprise. "Hello," I said, taking the other corner so that the doors could close. He didn't answer._

"Now, open your eyes," she continues in a whisper.

I do as I'm told and am immediately confronted with Kai's relaxed gaze. Any efforts to keeping my heart rate low are wasted. Within seconds, my heart is back in my throat as I try not to have a visible reaction to him. He doesn't have the impassive stare that sees through people he has no interest in or the fiery glare that reveals his anger.

This expression is softer, connected to the moment. And also proud? There's a mixture of emotions in his eyes that create something else although, something he's holding back. I can't put my finger on it.

The photographer is satisfied with what she gets and so moves us on to a different pose, and then into a different part of the field, moving us around as though we're puppets on a string. The set I enjoy the most is him leaning coolly against the tree and me peeking around, as though I'm some sort of impish princess there to charm him. It feels very accurate to how we actually met.

A shout suddenly breaks out from the crowd. "You're shoes!"

We're in the middle of a set of photos where Kai twirls me, causing the dress to flare out. We look down at my bare feet. The grass was soft and the dress long enough that I didn't mind. Olivier comes rushing up, heels in hand. Kneeling in front of me he groans. "You have dirt on the bottom of your feet."

"Wait!" The photographer yells, stopping all movement. "The fountain!"

I look at Kai. He's already at the end of his patience, despite my best efforts to keep him in a good mood. There's an edge to the way he shrugs his shoulders. Yet, this is all the approval the photographer needs, for in the next second we're surrounded by the crew who rush us from the open field to a round fountain nearby.

Water shoots from angel statues, women with large, stone feather wings. The bottom glitters with coins, glinting with the help of the bright lights from the park. The crew moves around us, blocking the lights so that they can put theirs where they want them. Someone pulls twinkle lights from somewhere and traverses what I imagine would be cold water to string them up around the statues.

The photographer has someone come over to clean the bottoms of my feet with a wipe while someone else uses a towel and blow drier to dry to the lip of the fountain. All this work for a few pictures seems silly, but once everything is in place, I see what she's going for.

"You're going to sit here, and Kai, I want you to kneel and put the shoe on. Very Cinderella, very appropriate. I can't believe I didn't think of it first."

Another set of hands pass the shoes to Kai. More hands come out of nowhere to help situate the dress on the fountain so that it's not getting wet. They bunch the front up so that my feet all the way to my knee show. With everything in place, all the hands disappear, leaving just me and Kai alone again.

He kneels on a single knee at the base of the fountain, holding out a heel in both hands, offering it to me in place of a ring. A soft wave of 'awes' echo throughout the crowd. The camera shutters. The photographer tells me to lean forward and look at him "coyly". I try to comply, but it's hard to think of anything when Kai's refusing to break eye contact. How am I supposed to function under these conditions?

When he does look away, it's as he grasps my ankle, cradling it to slip the shoe onto my foot. He latches it securely, and just when I think we're done, his hand softly glides up my calf, hooking around the back of my knee. His dark eyes shoot up again, connecting with mine instantly. It's such a small thing and yet my breath catches.

A chorus of whistles follows.

The photographer runs up to us. "This is great. Next, we're going to have you stand on the edge of the fountain, with your hands braced on his shoulders. Kai, your hands will be around her waist and when I say go, you'll lift her up and spin her around. Can you do that?"

Kai nods. He hands me the other shoe which I put on quickly, ducking my head to hide what is no doubt a heated and obvious blush. When I'm done, he offers his hand to help me stand. Even without saying anything, he knows I'm getting tired as well. "You're staying the night, right?"

I nod. Spencer would have to drop me off and then come all the way back to bring Kai home. The nicest thing I can do for them is to make the night a little easier. "I brought my stuff," sharing in a secret smile. Those listening probably think we'll have a romantic evening while the truth is I'm dreaming of his guest bedroom.

The many hands return to help me stand on the fountain. I'm moving slowly in the heels until Kai comes in, placing his hands on my waist as I find my balance. I lean on Kai's shoulders, using him for the extra support. We're left alone again as we find our balance together. Looking down at Kai, I'd expect him to look smaller, but he remains large, taking up most of my view. His features are still a mixture of emotions but overall he seems to be in better spirits. I smile, relieved. At the photographer's cue, I brace against him as he lifts me from the lip, swinging me around in a circle. I imagine my dress flying about magically, capturing the fairy tale moment the photographer wanted.

"Kiss!"

"Yes, kiss!"

I see past Kai, realizing this was the logical conclusion. These are engagement photos after all. Of course, they're going to want a kiss. In fact, now that I'm thinking of it, I'm shocked it hasn't come up before. Returning to the reality, I catch Kai's eye. I see now this is what his sudden uplifted mood was about. Still lifting me, his back is turned to the camera. Only I can see the victorious smirk spread across his smug face.

"This an important enough moment?"

The answer is obvious. Another point for him, even when the win is meaningless.

Kai lowers me slowly, bracing my weight with his body. My arms wrap around his neck. As I get closer, I tilt my head so that our lips can meet. The camera clicks. It's a good thing we've practice because I'd hate for that first moment to be immortalized. When we break apart, I can't met his eyes.

One down. Five to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter, lighter chapter. Not much plot development, but some hints in there. Please let me know if you have anything you'd like to share. For those who do, what are you most excited about/looking forward to/curiously anticpating? As always, please be safe and enjoy your week! - konix.


	18. I'm hanging by a thin thread and he's got the scissors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Hilary and Kai take engagment photos.

I wake early. Too early. Picking up my phone, the time reads just before four a.m. I try to ignore the scratchiness at the back of my throat but it's persistently dry. Groaning, I throw back the covers and put my feet on the soft carpet, thankful it's not the cold tile of the living room.

After we're finished with the shoot, there wasn't much left to talk about. Kai disappeared to his side of the suite while I prepared dinner for myself with Rei's leftovers before preparing for bed with a soak in the tub. There's a peacefulness to my routine that allows me to process everything that's been happening. For instance, I was able to put away any rising notions of romance that Kai inadvertently evoked.

In search of water, I shuffle to the kitchen in my guest slippers, forgoing any lights this early in the morning. I fill a glass with the cool water from the fridge, drinking it greedily until my thirst is more than satisfied.

"You're up early,"

I jump, startled by the lights flicking on and his deep voice from behind me. Turning, I try to smile and return his greeting but words instantly leave.

I squint at Kai comes around to stand on the other side of the fridge while. He's shirtless and in loose shorts, rubbing his wild hair with a towel. He motions towards the fridge with an empty bottle in his hand.

"Oh," I back away, allowing him access. "Sorry. Didn't realize you were there."

He fills the bottle and then takes several large gulps, almost finishing it off before filling it again. I advert my eyes, exceedingly aware of his lack of clothes and of my pajamas. This kitchen is freakishly clean and there's not much to look at so I end up staring owlishly at the island countertop.

"Why are you up?" I ask, my voice high-pitched even to me.

"I always work out in the morning," he says. My eyes shift safely to his feet, where he is indeed wearing running shoes.

"This early? Don't you ever sleep?"

"Occasionally," he chuckles as his feet turn away.

Thoughtlessly, bated by his joke, my gaze jumps up where I'm immediately confronted with his back. "Occasionally like once a month or is it less often?" I ask once I'm sure I can speak without choking.

"I get enough." He takes a seat on one of the stools by the island. There's a slight smile there but it falls to a neutral line once he sees me staring. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," I shrug, thankful he's sitting down. He's less distracting that way.

"Fine is a placeholder for something else,"

The urge to point out how often he uses the word is strong, but I fight it back.

"Romero's helpful," I say instead. "His plans give me a direction to go in, something to do. Your family still makes me nervous. Did I tell you Salima called me?"

He shakes his head, shadowed eyes watching me closely.

"It was just the other day. She wants to have lunch next week."

"You should go,"

"I thought you said not to trust them."

"Yes, but we want them to believe that you'll be a part of the family. Avoiding them will do no good."

"And you want to see if I can find out any information on what her parents are doing?"

Kai smirks, pleased despite getting caught. "Now, you're catching on."

I agree to call her back and set something up. "Though, I'm not sure what I'm looking for," I say lightly, hoping he'll catch the hint.

"Just listen for anything that sounds interesting. Salima's not stupid; she won't come out and reveal any secrets, but that doesn't mean she hasn't said anything." His eyes catch mine carefully. "You're good at reading between the lines."

"Or you can just tell me what you're after,"

"This is more of a fishing trip than an investigation. We'll catch what we catch. Besides, where's the fun in telling you what to look for?"

My eye twitches. Kai's lucky there's an entire island between us. "The fun will be when I don't smother you in your sleep for driving me crazy."

He finds my threats amusing but doesn't push me any further. In the silence that follows, I take to pondering my water as an alternative to looking at him. A drop slides down the side and pools at the bottom.

I place the glass in the sink. With my back turned to him, he can't read my expression. "Is Salima's birthday the event you mentioned before? The one that we're waiting until after to announce our break-up?" I try to sound less interested than I am, though I know it's useless.

There's a brief pause before Kai answers. "Where did you hear that?"

"Salima mentioned it at the dinner," I turn back to him, leaning against the counter to give us more space. "Her twenty-first birthday. That's a big day," My smile is big, as though I have any reason to be rejoicing for her. "I suppose you didn't want to ruin it."

"That's not it," His casualness drops, his tone becoming curt, firm as stone as he denies any good intentions on his part. My smile falls as he drops the act. "I couldn't care less about ruining her party. It's what she's going to do at the party that I'm interested in," he continues.

My curiosity stirs within me, like a beast being roused from sleep by a tasty treat. I wait with anticipation at what's to come.

Kai takes his sweet time deliberating before he finally comes to a decision. "I suppose it won't hurt to tell you now. Salima plans on leaving the family after gaining access to her inheritance."

"What?"

"Her party isn't on her actual birthday, it's a few days after. She'll inherit a small fortune when she turns twenty-one, and after that's all final, she'll announce at her party that she's leaving the family. It'll draw attention, which my grandfather absolutely hates. He'll be distracted saving face from the fallout, so it's the perfect time for you to slip away and for me to return to being a recluse bachelor."

"Couple that with Romero's plan, the media won't know which way to look,"

"No," he agrees. "And Salima doesn't plan on going quietly. By the time people notice that you're gone, it'll be old news."

I consider this, envisioning the scenario. Salima with her wild, flaming hair, denouncing the family name and - the scene glitches, coming to a halt.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why?"

"Why is Salima leaving?"

The sound Kai makes is a cross between a snort and a chortle. "You've met the Hiwatari's and you ask why? Isn't it obvious?"

The memory of his grandfather in my living room flashes and yes, I understand. That was clearly a tactic he's used before and I doubt he has any problem bulling his family in the same way. Though, that is not answer. "But, why?" I persist, "and how do you know all this?"

"Salima's got her reasons," He shrugs, standing to leave. "And I have my ways."

Obviously, the sharing portion of the morning is over. "One of these days, Kai, you will regret not sharing important information with me," I say to his back.

"How about I decide what's important when it comes to my family, and you just understand that some things are best undisclosed."

I glare at his head while he retreats from the kitchen. Before he leaves, he pauses, his back still turned to me, and says, "I'll have Spencer drive you home this morning."

Spurred by his sour attitude shutting our conversation down, I follow after him. He goes down the hall on the other side of the living room, turning down the hall that leads to his domain. I come up to where the hall begins, unwilling to go to where I haven't been and where I wasn't invited. No doubt, Kai intended for that. The hall seems to stretch on timelessly, daring me to enter and follow Kai around the corner. I lift my foot to crossover, thinking I'll find him and force him to explain.

I put my foot back down. And then step back. I take more and more steps away from the hall, retreating all the way to the guest room and closing the door. Leaning against the door, I can feel how flush my face is, though I don't know why exactly my heart is racing as it is. I wasn't doing anything wrong. If he didn't want me in that part of the apartment, he would have said as much. I chalk the erratic beating up to the run back to the room and leave it at that.

In the window, the sun peeks just over the horizon, lighting up the skyline. I estimate it's been about an hour since I left my bedroom so there's no use in going back to sleep now.

My nerves don't calm down much as I go through my morning routine to prepare for the day. Once I'm dressed, I head back to the living room, my stomach still doing somersaults.

Kai is nowhere to be seen. There's a part of me that's happy not to have to face him again this morning. Yet, I also feel dejected. We've made a lot of progress these past few weeks in trusting each other. The way this conversation fell apart so quickly feels like taking two steps back.

Alone, I make myself an omelet and eat it slowly at the island before washing the items I used and returning them to their places. All the while, Kai remains withdrawn from the common areas.

At seven, Spencer messages me to let me know he'll be in the garage in thirty minutes. I gather my belongings slowly, taking my time in case I hear Kai in the living room. When the last item is put away, I have to admit that I probably won't be seeing him again today. As I wait for the elevator, I stare at the wide, empty space, mulling over his defensiveness and what he told me about Salima. It's becoming exceeding clear to me that there are few, if any, boundaries that Kai won't cross to get what he wants. That in itself should terrify me, and yet I feel sorry for him and eager to help. My moral compass spins and spins. The elevator dings, doors opening and closing behind me. As I descend to the bottom floor, I can't help but think of Kai as a lonely king, hiding from the world.

* * *

Romero apparently doesn't know that weekends are supposed to be for rest, I discover later that night as I curl in bed. After the week I had, I enjoyed the day of relative (Kai excluded, of course) peace. A woman on the TV, which I moved from the living room since that couch wasn't created for actual use, moves across the screen in shadows, eyes shifting about. I snuggle deeper into my cocoon, bringing the blanket up to my eyes. The lights are turned down, leaving me in a shadows fitting the suspence thriller that I'd shifted over too when the rom-com got too much like real life. Just as the door squeaks open and the woman gasps, my phone buzzes with a new message and attachment.

I scramble to pause the movie and settle my heart.

He's sent me a full schedule for the next two weeks, includes lunch with Salima that I didn't tell him about. That is both horrifying and reassuring at the same time. At least someone out there is handling the things I don't want to do. There's some volunteer work where I'll be reading to a children's group at the local library, a day at the spa, and yet another fitting with Olivier. This is for the engagement party, which he scheduled for two weeks from now. Even though it's only been two weeks since our first announcement, Romero insists that we're late holding the engagement party. I think he's overreacting.

There is also a few hours blocked off tomorrow afternoon and for the rest of the night that isn't labled with anything.

I message back and ask him if the spa day is really necessary and about the mystery time.

He doesn't respond.

I know this is just the start of the hurricane the next few months will be. There's the bridal shower, the bachelorette party, the welcome party (I argued that he made that one up. Romero explained that it's appropriate when guests are coming from out of town. Apparently, the Hiwatari guest lists include an abundance of international visitors. No surprise there), the rehearsal dinner, and finally, the wedding, all of which we have to plan for and perform as if the wedding is actually happening. I nearly passed out just from hearing about it.

It's a lot to fit in over the next five months. Amongst all of that, I should still be prepared for bombs from the Hiwatari's themselves. Kai said his grandfather has been held off for a while, but no doubt he'll be back around again. And then there's his aunt. And Salima, whatever her deal is.

By morning, Romero still hasn't answered so I text Kai about the mystery time to see if he knows why it's blocked off. I nibble the corner of my lip as I watch my phone, unsure of what to expect at this point. I want to expect the best, but my better judgement tells me I won't get the answer I want that easily.

His message pops up. ' _Don't worry about it.'_

No. Today, I'm in no mood to justify his actions. He's not getting away with this again. Instead of texting, I call. It barely rings once before he answers. Upset as I am, he's not even though the first word before I let loose on him.

"It's not right to keep me twisting in the wind. I'm wasting time trying to figure out what's going on while you hoard all the information, dangling it over my head like a cat toying with a mouse."

He's silent on the other end.

"Kai, I thought we were through all of this already. I'm supposed to trust you, but how can I?"

There's a low huff. "Is that how you see yourself? As a mouse?"

"That's not the point," I clench the phone in my hand to keep from throwing it. "All I'm asking is that you treat me like an equal and tell me what's going on."

"Since you asked so nicely," he sighs. Alarm quickens my pulse as I think of the various jobs he could have lined up for me. "It's a surprise party. Your cousins have been planning it since last week."

My heated anger is immediately doused. "A party?" There's a quiver to the question.

"Max told me. There was supposed to be a rouse to get us both up there, and then to your parents' house, but he knows how I feel about surprises."

"They planned it for me?" Normally, the three of them planning anything would have warning bells ringing. Despite this, I'm flattered by the thoughtfulness. I never expected it, especially when Emily wants all the attention to be on her.

"For us," he emphasizes, cheekiness coming through, "and our engagement."

"And you're okay with this - visiting my family?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kai asks. I'm thankful there's a note of concern there, an honestly confusion. I don't know how to take it.

I shake my head. "I did promise my parents that I'd bring you for a visit. I just didn't think you'd be up for it."

Kai leaves me in silence while I think it out. "Okay," I agree cautiously though my excitement is growing by the second at the prospect of seeing my parents. I've always been so busy before that our visits were limited. And a party where I'm in the spotlight? After everything I've done, I think I deserve a little positive attention.

"Are you happy now? You've ruined all the work she's done to make this special for you." Kai asks before he disconnects. Despite the roughness of his words, there's a hint of approval. I smile, feeling the achievement of Kai's approval in my bones.

That afternoon, I practicaly skip to the car, meeting Spencer with a hearty greeting and allowing him to open the door for me. My excitement for the event has grown substantially as the day's gone on, leaving me with more energy than my body can contain. Sputtering laugher erupts when I see Kai in a pair of slacks, a button-down shirt, and a matching jacket. Although it is nice seeing him dressed again.

"You don't need to be so formal," I comment, displaying to my jean shorts and flowery top.

"It's my first time meeting you're family. I want to make a good impression,"

I'm smiling too much but I can't stop. "While I'm touched, it's not necessary. They won't care about your clothes as long as you act like you care about me."

He stares, unphased. I give a half shrug. "Suit yourself," I say, and then laugh at my own joke.

Rick side-eyes me from the front seat alongside Spencer, but I can't bring myself to care. I wonder for a moment why Kai needs them and then let it go, too buoyant in my joy. It's about an hour out of the city to my old town, which means I'm about an hour from my parents and a party entirely focused on me. I know this comes off as self-centered, but so much of my life has been about serving other people. It's nice that for just an afternoon, I'm the one everyone things about. It's about time I got the recognition I deserve.

I quickly see that my energy does not match the quiet mood of my companions. To avoid becoming a nuisance of myself, I use the time to enjoy the scenery that I'm usually too distracted or haggard to bother with. When I glance at Kai, it's with the expectation he'll be on his phone as always. Instead, he's looking out his own window, profile sharp against the blur outside.

As I watch, I can't help but think Salima's leaving must bring up memories of his parents. From my research, I know they got married young – his father only nineteen. His mother wasn't anyone to note, much like me. I added that piece together with the various remarks his family has made to form another picture of Kai. I thought it was sweet his father married for love despite his Soichiro's negative opinion. In the same way, his parent's marriage came seemingly from nowhere. One day, Susume Hiwatari was just a college student and heir to the Hiwatari fortunate, the next he was a happily married man. Whatever pushed him to make such a sudden decision must have been drastic.

It wasn't Kai though. There's no mention of a baby Hiwatari until Ralf a few years later and by that time, Susume and his wife had disappeared from the spotlight altogether. Then the news breaks out of nowhere. The first week of August brings a flood of articles regarding Susume's son. And just a sudden as Kai's birth hits the news, all mention of him disappears. From there, Kai isn't brought up much until his arrival in London. At that point, there's a steady stream of articles documenting his various academic accomplishments: captain of the debate team and the track team, graduating top of his class; all the things we'd expect to hear. His parents are never mentioned, only his grandfather. Whatever happened, they're no longer in the picture after deviating from the Soichiro's plans. I haven't found any solid evidence, such as an obituary, but I have strong suspicions that Kai's parents might be dead. They're absence from the news since Kai's birth; his refusal to talk about them; his sudden appearance at a boarding school; the fact that they aren't even considered in the wedding plans. It all has to add up to something, and it can't just be a soured relationship. Whenever I think of it, apprehension floods my viens. How close is Kai getting to being in the same position as his parents by involving me?

Without warning, Kai speaks, interrupting my ponderings.

"Who do you expect to be there?"

"We're a small bunch," I say. As we slow, the scenery outside becomes familiar and I recognize the route we're taking is the same one I used to take to go to school. "Just my parents, Emily and the Twins, and they're parents."

"No grandparents?"

I shake my head. "My father's parents died when he was young and my mom's mother passed a few years ago, after her husband."

He nods in understanding. I wonder if I tell my dad about my thoughts on Kai's parents, if maybe he can be of some help. Perhaps they can bond of a shared experience.

"We're here," Spencer says as we pull up in front of my childhood home. I'm out of the car before Spencer can even turn the engine off. It's been such a long time. Kai and I are already halfway to the door before I realize Spencer and Rick aren't following.

"They're fine, Hilary," Kai says, reading my expression as he drags me along. "They do this all the time."

I glare but allow him to do what he wants. He's the one paying for it.

"Did Emily think this through," Kai complains as he rings our doorbell. "It's going to rain,"

I roll my eyes. It's barely cloudy. "My parent's house is sort of a hub for the family; someone's always here. And you don't have to knock." I say, opening the door and walking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A big thank you to all the silent readers and those who comment! You guys are the best. This chapter was originally almost 8k in words so I had to chop it in half. This means you'll have to wait one more week to meet Hilary's family. ....I'm sorry
> 
> If you're up for it, please let me know how the story is going for you or just how you're doing! Please be safe until next week, when I hope to see you again. - Konix

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new project I've been working on for a while. I'll be posting here and on ffn under the same username. I'm not entirely sure at the moment how long this will be, but it's easy to say it's going to be a lot longer than I first anticipated. I hope you enjoy. As always, any thought's you're willing to share are appreciated, but I'm just thankful for the read.
> 
> Updates are on Wednesdays. Have a great week. - Konix


End file.
